Betrayed To Hell And Back
by DreadedDemise
Summary: Issei is betrayed by everyone around him, wanting nothing to do with him. Giving him no choice but to purge his pieces, and they think he dies but he is given another chance by the most powerful being ever to exist. What will they do when they find out of his return and what it entails for them? Will it mean their demise? Extremely OP IsseixHarem/Anti-Hero Issei.
1. Chapter 1

To Issei it seemed like normal day, Little did he know the chain of events that were gonna be caused would affect him so much, He would have to embrace it, For the whole school day everyone was avoiding him, Even his friends in the ORC, He didn't know why, He didn't know if he did anything to upset them or not, He couldn't figure it out at all.

"Ddraig did i do something to offend my friends? I don't remember doing anything that would make them act this way." Thought Issei while trying to piece the puzzle together.

 _ **[I cannot say partner, I will admit they are acting up for some reason, Which reason I don't know though.]**_ Responded Ddraig.

 _"Hmm, Well lets just hope it doesn't escalate too far, Or i will need to fix it."_ Thought Issei.

Soon the school bell was ringing, Signalling the lunch period to start, Issei wasn't really hungry, But he went towards the cafeteria anyway, He still couldn't figure out what he had done to be outcasted by his friends and family.

As he walked along the corridor of his classes, He kept on thinking what just could of he done? He had no clue at all, Was it something that he said that offended someone?

For all these unanswered questions he had they would soon answer themselves as he would be thrown into a situation he didn't expect, As he walked towards the cafeteria, He caught a glimpse of Akeno and Rias walking his way, Most likely going towards their next classes for the day, He wanted to apologize for anything he could have done to upset them, So he walked normally towards trying not to arouse any attention to himself, Since the school didn't really like that he was close to the ORC.

As he neared them, He went to speak, To try to apologize, But they just walked right past him, Like he didn't exist, Not a glance spared at him, No eye contact whatsoever, It only made him start to wonder even more about what he could of done.

He didn't even go to the cafeteria, He needed to talk to someone before it went further than it needed.

He soon found himself behind the door to the chemistry room, He was here to talk to his sensei Azazel to see if he possibly knew anything.

So he knocked on the door, Soon after 5 minutes the door was opened for him, But something was off as well with Azazel, As soon as he knew who was there he pretended to more interested in paperwork.

"Azazel, Is there something that i don't know about that made everyone mad at me?" Asked Issei hoping for a good answer.

"Sorry, I don't know, I couldn't tell you, Sorry but i have to go, Got some assignments to grade for my next classes." Spoke Azazel.

Issei didn't know what that was about either, Azazel was being overly formal with him for whatever reasons there were.

"Ok just what the fuck is going on with everyone?" Thought Issei as he started to get frustrated.

 _ **[I have no idea partner, It is truly strange and starting to be annoying.]**_ Spoke Ddraig in his head.

As he walked back towards the cafeteria, He was starting now to panic as he clearly had no idea what he could of possibly done to warrant this type of reactions from them.

He wasn't even focused on going into the cafeteria, Soon he found himself sitting in the shade under the tree near the ORC room, After at couple of minutes of sitting down, He heard what sounded like a window to him open, He looked at the school to see if anyone opened one of the windows, Which there was none.

Then he looked to the Abandoned School Building, To see Rias looking out, But not at him, Soon she closed the window, But before she did he swore she took a quick glance at which her eyes narrowed at him before closing it.

Now he was really starting to worry, And he was also starting to get a little pissed, And he had a good reason to, No one spared him any words or a single glance the whole day.

 _"I'll ask them later what is going on once i get home."_ Thought Issei.

Soon the bell was ringing and everyone was rushing out of the hallways to get out of the building to go home, Issei was on his way out already, He originally planned on going straight home to talk to everyone one, But he needed to think to himself without any distractions to hopefully narrow down any reasons why they were acting the way the were.

Soon he was taking a detour to his house, One that was very familiar to him, But he didn't know exactly the way he was going, He was to busy thinking to himself.

Before he knew it his thoughts were interrupted by chilling wind, He looked around to find himself in a unforgettable area.

He was looking at the fountain where his date "Yumma" killed him.

 _"This is where it happened... Wait why am i now just thinking about this?"_ Thought Issei.

 _"Wait a minute..."_ Thought Issei while his face contorted in expression etched with fury.

 _"No way... It can't be right can it? Ddraig is what I'm thinking possible?"_ Asked Issei.

 _ **[I believe it is possible, Devils are beings of greed and desire, It's very likely she knew about it and took her chance as your "Savior" To get you on her side without letting you know she knew it all along.]**_ Responded Ddraig in a sad tone.

 _"Son of a bitch..."_ Cursed Issei as he started fuming with rage.

 _ **[Calm down Issei, We do not need you going into an incomplete juggernaut drive transformation right now.]**_ Spoke Ddraig trying to avert disaster.

Issei then took a few deep breaths then sat down to calm himself down before it was too late.

 _"I mean really? I might be a pervert, But I'm not a idiot, Did they think that i wouldn't find out eventually?"_ Thought Issei.

 _ **[At first i thought you wouldn't amount to anything honestly.]**_ Spoke Ddraig.

 _"Not helping."_ Seethed Issei.

 _ **[Let me finish what i was saying, Like i said at first i didn't think you wouldn't really get that far, But as time went on you drastically changed my views, In such a short time you defeated Riser Phenex, A person who was clearly out of your league, But you overcame the odds even if you had to use some unorthodox methods, Then you successfully held your own against Kokabiel a cadre class fallen that survived the great war, Not many people can say they have went toe to toe with him and was able to do fairly well, Not to mention also you forced Vali to retreat at the peace conference as well as absorbing the dividing gem into the boosted gear, I'm fairly certain you will prove to others that your are a hurricane of power that is not to be trifled with.]**_ Explained Ddraig.

 _"Thanks, Now just to deal with them, I don't know how this is gonna go."_ Thought Issei as he got up from his spot and started towards his house.

Soon he was right in front of the house, But he stopped a mere fraction of an inch from the knob.

He felt many presences inside, Powerful ones at that.

 _"Who all is here and why?"_ Thought Issei.

 _ **[I can't say either, No doubt something is going on and most likely dealing with you, Be careful partner.]**_ Responded Ddraig.

He finally got the resolve to face his fears and opened the door.

He didn't see anyone when he walked in, But he saw a light coming from the kitchen, So he assumed that's where they were, So he walked that way.

He wasn't clearly expecting what he saw, Something that clearly confused as to why they were here.

Sitting around the table was Rias's peerage as well as Sona's along with Sirzechs, Grayfia, Azazel, Akeno's father Baraqiel and Sona's sister Serafall.

As soon as he entered the room he was the center of attention with everyone looking at him, He could of sworn he saw Rias smirking once she saw him.

"Issei your no longer needed, I'm kicking you out of my peerage." Spoke Rias with her smirk.

"What why?" Asked Issei panicking.

"Honestly all you were good for was getting me out of my marriage with that prick Riser, Other than that your not needed, And i never really wanted you in it in the first place." Spoke Rias.

"Your just a shallow pervert nothing else." Spoke Koneko.

"Issei you are now longer apart of my family." Spoke Sirzechs.

"I may be a bit of a pervert, But even i know my limits, Where as you don't." Spoke Azazel.

"So this is how you repay me huh?" Whispered Issei.

No one knew that they just set in motion a chain of events that would come back to bite them in the ass later in their lifes.

"Just leave already before you cause more harm than good Issei." Spoke Kiba while narrowing his eyes.

"I don't want to be your friend anymore Issei-san, It's too much." Spoke Asia.

"I don't want my child to have a perverted father." Spoke Xenovia with her eyes narrowed.

They couldn't see his eyes turn emerald since they were shadowed.

"Ha, Very well, But before i go, I got something to say to you all." Spoke Issei.

"We don't care." Spoke Akeno annoyed.

"Oh but you will." Spoke Issei while laughing.

"How so?" Asked Azazel.

"I may be a pervert, But at least i don't have your guys problems, Did you guys ever stop to think that i was someone who needed help? I helped you with your fucking problems, Then you go behind my back and decided to abandon me? Fuck you and all of your problems. For one I'll start with Rias, Severe case of greed, I know about the date with Raynare, Also that you would be royally fucked six ways from Sunday from Riser if i hadn't saved you. And you know its true." Spoke Issei.

Everyone's eyes widened, It looked like he was about to rip into each and everyone of them, And there was nothing they could do about it, They had brought it upon themselves.

"Next is Kiba, The dimwit of the group, Are you homosexual or something? Seriously all the girls at the school fawn over you but you don't make a move, I may be a pervert but i know how to treat a lady, I'm surprised you haven't tried to give Gasper a rimjob or something, Since you clearly have no interest in any females whatsoever." Spoke Issei again making everyone shocked.

"Then you have Koneko, The flat chested emotionless midget that has the appetite of a **fucking sumo** **wrestler,** Who also can't get over that fact of her sister abandoning her, Its called family for a reason **.** " Spoke Issei while fuming with rage.

Everyone was starting to get scared as his power was rising by the moment, The pressure started to build.

"Then you have Akeno, Who's one step closer to going full blooded homicidal yandare with her S&M fantasies, You say i have problems? Check again." Spoke Issei.

"Don't even get me started on Asia, She has to copy everything you guys do to try to gain some attention, And you call me shallow?" Mocked Issei.

"Xenovia all she fucking cares about is trying to have my kid, Literally to the point of bringing comdoms inside the classroom." Spoke Issei.

"Irina isn't here right now, Since she's my childhood friend i know she wouldn't be like this." Spat Issei.

"Then you got Gasper, The cross dressing **Male** of the group, Who is so scared of the world he hides in a **fucking cardboard** **box**. Severe need of therapy not "Adoration" you guys are fucking making it worse each passing moment you smother his effeminate ass." Spoke Issei.

"Then you have the Adults of the group, First Azazel who say's he has his perversion under control? Please i guarantee you his studies are filled with magazines and posters of his own Fallen angels turned sluts." Spoke Issei again shocking everyone.

"Then you have Sirzechs, The sis-con of the ages, Whose too stuck up since he the Maou to notice that his "Wife." Is probably sneaking out at night to get railed by a couple of black dudes with elephant sized dicks while thanking the heavens for the best gangbang in ages, Since there is no way you are pleasing her with that pitiful excuse of severe case of erectile dysfunction, I mean seriously I bet you have be lead on for a while, While she has too, Face it its just one of those political marriages." Laughed Issei.

"Then you have the fucking Sitri's, Easily stuck up strict as hell, Serafall is the childish runt of the group who is supposed to be a Maou." Spoke Issei.

"That's your fucking problems, So when you say i have problems when you clearly are the worse of the two, Fucking shut the hell up and fix yours first." Spoke Issei.

"I'm done here, I hope the next host of the Red Dragon Emperor is told about the greed of the three factions." Spoke Issei.

Everyone was utterly speechless at the thrashing he handed out.

 **[Purge.]** Both of their voices sang in unison.

After that word rang out a bright red light flashed for a few seconds before dieing down, Revealing a panting and bloody Issei and in his hands were 8 pawn pieces.

"See you all in hell bitches." Spoke Issei before collapsing.

"Well that was clearly unexpected." Spoke Azazel trying to clear the uneasy silence.

"Just teleport his body someplace random, I don't have time to deal with him." Spoke Rias frustrated.

Soon a magic circle enveloped Issei and his dead body disappeared.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Unknown **}  
**

Issei awoke in a place he didn't know where it was, All he could see was a trail that seemed to be endless, But he couldn't really see due to all the mist covering the area.

 _"Am i dead?"_ Thought Issei.

 _ **[You should be partner.]**_ Responded Ddraig.

 _"Ddraig? If I'm dead shouldn't you be on to your next host?"_ Thought Issei confused.

 _ **[Normally yes, But it seems something stopped it for a reason, Maybe you attracted someones attention, And did you really have to say all that to them?"]**_ Spoke Ddraig.

 _"Hmph, I needed to vent, And they betrayed me so ya."_ Responded Issei.

 _ **[Well, Whatever the reason were here should reveal itself soon.]**_ Spoke Ddraig.

And he was right.

 **{Issei Hyoudou.}** Spoke a extremely powerful voice.

Issei quickly spun to see a huge dragon that was covered in gray and red scales, It easily was twice the size Ddraig.

 **[No way... Not possible.]** Spoke Ddraig.

"Ddraig you know who that is?" Asked Issei.

 **{Ah Ddraig, How have you been? Long time since I fought against you.]** Spoke the dragon.

Issei swore he could of heard Ddraig gulp.

 **[Issei this is Bahamut, The true dragon god of Annihilation,** **Easily more powerful than Great Red, If he saved you then there was a big reason.]** Spoke Ddraig.

"Is that true?" Asked Issei.

 **{Yes I can get you back to the land of the living, But i have reasons, You see I was known to be the one to bring about the end of the world or Armageddon, But ever since i died, You could say i matured and watched from the underworld to see the world growing to show some pretty interesting stuff, I saw what happened to you, Honestly the three factions are in need of a huge reality check, That is one condition if i help** **you.}** Spoke Bahamut.

"What is the other one?" Asked Issei confused.

 **{For too long dragons have been getting scarcer and scarcer, I want you to rebuild the dragon faction, Make them the respected beings we once were, I will give you the power to change someone into a dragon, That is the other condition i have for you.]** Responded Bahamut.

"Ok then i accept." Spoke Issei.

 **{Very well, I will seal myself in a sacred gear and give it to you, "Armageddon's Descent" Is it's name, Combined with Ddraig you will be unstoppable, You will need my power for the trials ahead of you to get back to the land of the living.}** Spoke Bahamut.

Soon a bright light enveloped the whole sky as Bahamut disappeared.

Issei then heard a new voice inside his head.

 _ **{Ok Issei step through that portal to begin your journey to the top.}**_ Spoke Bahamut in his head.

And so Issei stepped inside the portal that opened next to him to begin his new journey back to the land of the living.


	2. The Journey Pt 1

**A/N: Character Bio for Issei's new abilities.**

 **Sphere of Annihilation- Sphere created of pure energy, Highly volatile and destructive.**

 **Armageddon's Call - Awakens primal power within Issei, Giving him tremendous speed and strength and massive energy bursts.**

 **Rain of Annihilation - Calls upon destructive weather to tear apart the area around him.**

 **He also has balance breaker and juggernaut drive with bahamut's sacred gear.**

 **Harem - Yes - Raynare, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Kuroka.**

 **No - Rias, Sona, Koneko, Serafall, Grayfia.  
**

 **Maybe - Akeno, Ophis, Penemue, Ravel, Yunabella, Murayama, Katase, Kiyome,  
**

 **Maybe a Fem Vali?**

* * *

Text Examples.  
"Example." - Regular speech, Aloud.  
 _"Example." -_ Thoughts or talking directly to his dragons.  
 **[Example]** \- Ddraig speaking aloud.  
 **{Example}** \- Bahamut speaking aloud.  
 _ **[{Example}]** \- _Ddraig or Bahamut speaking directly to Issei.

* * *

Issei awoke in a really unfamiliar place, He had no clue as to where he was, But he knew for sure he wasn't back in the world of the living, He assumed it was the realm of the dead.

 _"Where am I? Ddraig? Bahamut?"_ Asked Issei while getting up to his feet.

He took a look around, To him it looked similar to the underworld, But he knew he possibly couldn't be there.

 _ **{You are in Hades's Realm, The souls of the dead are here for eternity until they either get reincarnated or return to the void as nothing.}**_ Spoke Bahamut.

"So how do i get back?" Asked Issei confused.

 _ **{The Well Of Souls, It is the gateway between the two realms, If you can get in it you can return, You will need all the power you can get since it is heavily guarded.}**_ Responded Bahamut.

 _ **[Partner I suggest gathering a few allies to help you.]**_ Spoke Ddraig.

 _ **[Huh that's strange...]**_ Spoke Ddraig.

 _"What's a strange Ddraig?"_ Asked Issei confused.

 _ **[It seems that when Bahamut sealed himself inside of you, It negated the curse of the juggernaut drive, Truly strange.]**_ Explained Ddraig.

 _"Juggernaut Drive? What's that?"_ Asked Issei.

 _ **[I forgot you haven't had a transformation yet, The juggernaut drive is a move that temporarily removes the seal on my full power allowing you to become extremely powerful for a limited time, Usually the juggernaut drive has a curse that make the host usually go insane, But Bahamut's emergence somehow negated it.]**_ Responded Ddraig.

 _"Ok then, Need to find a place to think it all over so i can get a gameplan."_ Thought Issei as he walked on.

Soon after was seemed like an eternity of walking he ended up in a old looking town, Clealy poor by standards, He needed some information, And a few able bodied allies who could handle themselves in a fight.

So he did the natural thing that came to his mind and walked into the bad part of the town, He pretty much followed the stench of blood and ruins of the buildings that were near him, He soon found a old run down tavern or bar.

He assumed this is where all the people hung out, And he expected to find some brawls happening.

He soon opened the door to find that inside, It was packed, Mostly every table that was in there was filled, And he could tell there was alot of strong people in here, Some more so than others.

But as soon as he stepped inside, People turned to him, He could tell he wasn't welcome at all, So he just smirked and went to the counter where the bartender was serving a customer.

 _ **[Be wary of a fight breaking out, It's obvious your not welcome here, Be prepared to show them what you can do partner.]**_ Spoke Ddraig.

 _ **{They are ants compared to you now, Your new abilities and strength far outclass even the Maou's Issei, If it comes to it destroy the bar to prove a point.}**_ Spoke Bahamut while chuckling.

"Son I suggest you state your business here then hit the road, You may not like the result if you stay too long." Spoke the bartender.

"I doubt if anyone here could be of use to me anyways, I just need a drink before i go." Scoffed Issei.

That's when he heard a few footsteps coming towards him, And three voices behind him, Which sounded familiar.

"Please, He already overstayed his welcome, This isn't the place for a brat." Spoke a male.

"Dohnaseek, I think you had too much to drink, But i agree this ain't a place for brats or kids." Spoke a girl who was astoundingly familiar to Issei.

Issei felt like his heart stopped, He stopped breathing all together, He needed to get out of there fast or else the bar would be blow to smithereens, The bartender caught sight of the expression Issei had on.

 _"Ddraig... Tell me what i heard was just some fucked up hallucination due to the alcohol?"_ Thought Issei trying not to explode with fury.

 _ **[I'm sorry partner, But that is what you heard, And they do have the aura's of fallen angels.]**_ Responded Ddraig.

"Hey kid are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Spoke the bartender.

"Is this brat scared or something? Dohnaseek and Raynare what did you guys do to make a kid this scared haha." Asked a new voice.

"Kalawarner, He just wandered in here for no reason." Spoke Dohnaseek.

"And he told him to get lost then he started to act like that." Spoke Raynare.

A low growl escaped from Issei's lips, And they heard it.

"What was that brat?" Asked Dohnaseek menacingly.

Then Issei stood up, And uttered one sentence that shocked everyone to their cores.

"I'm sorry for taking your time sir, But before i leave i got one question, Can you point me in the direction of the Well Of Souls." Spoke Issei quietly but everyone heard him.

"ARE YOU INSANE? THE WELL OF SOULS IS HEAVILY GUARDED, NO ONE HAS EVER PASSED THROUGH IT WITHOUT HADES PERMISSION." Shouted Raynare.

That's when their world was shocked even more, By one other sentence that was uttered.

"Maybe I am Yumma, After all you know just who I am." Spoke Issei with his eyes clenched.

Raynare backed up in fear quickly, Everyone's eyes widened and they backed up quickly from Issei as he summoned his Boosted Gear.

"Issei?" Asked Raynare quietly.

"Who else, I'm Issei Hyoudou possessor of Ddraig the Welsh Dragon, And now Bahamut the Annihilation Dragon God." Spoke Issei as he summoned his other sacred gear.

The Armageddon's Descent looked similar to the Boosted Gear, Except it was gray and red and it covered his entire right arm as well as it looked sharper and it was emitting a powerful energy off of it, Everyone stared at it in awe of what it was releasing.

"I will ask again, Where is the Well Of Souls? I plan on returning to the world of the living." Spoke Issei.

Everyone was utterly shocked at the power he was radiating, They knew he was deadly serious about it, So the bartender pulled out a map and pointed to a small area near the end of the map, It was quite the distance away, Clearly for security purposes.

"Once again, I'm sorry for taking your time, I will leave now, I have a goal to complete." Spoke Issei as he stood up and walked out not sparing any glances towards the fallen that were scared shitless.

As soon as he stepped out side he spared no more moments and started on his way, But he was soon stopped as he heard scurrying footsteps behind him, He wasn't surprised when he saw the 3 Fallen behind him, Not daring to make eye contact.

"What the fuck do you want?" Spat Issei.

"Please Issei, Take us with you." Begged Raynare.

"Why should i?" Mocked Issei who was trying not to level the town with his rage.

Neither Kalawarner or Dohnaseek dared to speak out of fear, But Raynare continued anyways.

"I know i did you wrong, But i was under orders from Kokabiel, I actually had fun on our date." Whispered Raynare but Issei heard every word of it.

And he didn't know what to think, He was already betrayed by his old loved ones, So what was he supposed to do?

 _"Could she be lying? I don't know, I don't think i can take another heartbreak or I might just destroy everything."_ Thought Issei.

 _ **[I think she's telling the truth, Kokabiel did trick her, And she does look truly sorry, It's up to you.]**_ Responded Ddraig.

After a few moments of tense silence, Issei finally came to an answer.

"Fine, But a warning you cross me and I won't hesitate to rip you limb from limb twice over." Spat Issei.

They weren't expecting him to accept it, They knew they had to earn his trust, Raynare might of had it easier, But there was still tension between the two and there would be until Issei could accept her without hesitating.


	3. The Journey Pt 2

If Issei were to tell you that he was unstable, He would be telling you the truth but he would be understating it by a whole lot, He was fucking livid, He didn't want to think about anything and just blow some shit up, He really wanted to vent his frustration, But he calmed himself down in order to avert a disaster and turned to the 3 fallen angels who were coming with him.

"Do you have anywhere to stay? I need to rest and figure out a gameplan." Asked Issei tiredly.

The 3 fallen looked at each other for a bit, Until Raynare spoke up.

"I have an apartment that we can use, Not that big, But it will fit us all." Responded Raynare.

Issei sighed to himself and looked up to the sky, Muttering a few words that were unheard by the rest of the group, He contemplated just leaving them here and heading straight for the well, But he decided against it since he would need all the allies he could gather for what he had planned.

"It will work for now." Spoke Issei tiredly.

Soon he was following the 3 fallen angels on the sidewalk as they arrived at a 3 story apartment complex, Broken windows, Clearly rundown, But it worked for now, Before he knew it they were sitting around a table, With them all looking at him expectantly, They definitely had alot of questions he needed to answer.

"Ok i know you guys must have a lot of questions for me, So ask away." Spoke Issei.

"What happened to you? I thought you were close to those devils? How did you die and why didn't they save you?" Asked Raynare.

"Well let's put it this way, I was only useful to them for a little bit, And that was to get that bitch of a devil heiress out of her forced marriage, Then about the time the peace conference happened they decided it was time to get rid of me like i was yesterday's trash, Long story short I ripped into each and everyone of them about their own problems then I purged all my evil pieces." Explained Issei.

"Then how do you still have Ddraig? If you died shouldn't of he passed on to his next host?" Asked Kalawarner confused.

"Well yes normally, But I guess Bahamut brought me to a purgatory state to give me a choice, Keep Ddraig and gain a second sacred gear to help go back to the land of the living, Of course at a cost, Or just stay dead." Spoke Issei.

Everyone's eyes widened at his story, That's why he was the way he was, He was abandoned by everyone that he thought were his friends and family, Now he didn't know who he could trust if they would just betray him like his old friends and family, Raynare was truly saddened and she made up her mind to help him.

"What cost did you have to pay?" Asked Dohnaseek confused.

"Bahamut had two conditions, But now that i think about it one was just for fun, Since he knew i would get back at them, He wants me to give the three factions a huge reality check, And boy will i, Then the other was to rebuild the dragon faction." Spoke Issei.

Everyone was astonished at his goals, To rebuild the whole dragon faction, Was nearly impossible, Since normally someone couldn't be turned into dragons like Devils or Fallen, Even the angels had an reincarnation system, But the dragons didn't and they were slowly dieing out.

"How are you going to rebuild the dragon faction?" Asked Raynare.

"Bahamut said he gave me the power to turn people into dragons, So i guess when the time comes I'll figure it out." Responded Issei.

"What are you going to do about the 3 factions?" Asked Kalawarner.

"I have a bone to pick with the devils, And Azazel as well so it won't be an easy punishment at all, As for heaven a simple meeting may suffice, If not i may resort to some more drastic measures." Spoke Issei.

"Man, I hate to be the unlucky people who are going to feel your wrath, Even Azazel is gonna be scared shitless when he sees you again." Muttered Dohnaseek.

"You have no idea how pissed I am, Sirzechs its the first person on my list, Gonna use him as an example." Spoke Issei while chuckling.

Then he looked to the clock to see what time it was, And it was late, He was extremely tired.

"Is there somewhere i can rest? I need to think to myself for a bit about what the future holds." Asked Issei.

"There's a room upstairs, First door on you left, You can use it." Responded Raynare.

Soon he was upstairs leaving the 3 downstairs to think to themselves about his story and their future, They all felt truly sorrowful and a bit of rage of what happened, They needed to get on his good side, Since his enemies wouldn't be given any pity at all, Raynare saw this as her chance to try to rebuild the bridge between them, So she went upstairs to talk to him privately.

She found herself standing behind the door hesitating to knock on it, She hoped she could actually get somewhere with him.

"Issei can I come in? I want to talk." Spoke Raynare outside the door.

She heard a reply telling her to come in, So she opened the door and stepped inside, She was met with an unexpected result.

A shirtless Issei.

 _"Jesus was he this packed?"_ Thought Raynare with a monumental blush creeping on her face.

"What did you want to talk about?" Asked Issei.

"Listen Issei, I know we may not be on the best of terms, But i would really love to actually be with you, I'm not asking you to accept me right away, Just give me a second chance please that's all i ask." Raynare pleaded as she hoped for a good sign.

Deep down Issei knew there was still a spot she had in heart, But it was a matter if the past would continue to haunt him or not, He didn't know if he could trust anyone yet, Since he just got abandoned by the ones who he thought loved him, She heard him sigh to himself, Most likely thinking about it, That's when he closed his eyes, It seemed like time stopped as she waited for his answer, She was holding in a breath that seemed like it went on for eternity, When he opened them again, They weren't filled with rage just calmness, They were actually softened, She saw a small smile come across his face for a brief second.

"Fine I'll give you a chance." Responded Issei after a while of thinking.

She was astonished at how quickly he decided, The only thing she could do was let the tears fall and rush to him and hug him for all what was of worth.

He was shocked at the bone crushing hug she enveloped him in, He definitely wasn't expecting this reaction from her.

"Okay okay calm down, I need to sleep for tomorrow, We have alot ahead of us." Spoke Issei.

"What are we doing?" Asked Raynare confused.

"Training, Breaking into the Well Of Souls will not be easy, We need to get stronger as a team and come up with a good plan." Spoke Issei.

"Ok then." Responded Raynare before dragging him onto the bed and using him as hugging pillow.

 _"Ughh, Not point in arguing with her now, I'm clearly not winning it, Just gonna sleep."_ Thought Issei.

 _ **[What do you expect? You said it yourself you would give her a second chance, The girl's emotions were clearly bottled up the moment when she first saw you at the bar, Now that you** **have calmed her fears, She couldn't hold herself back.]**_ Spoke Ddraig.

 _"I just have this nagging feeling that this is only the start, More girls now will start to flock to me with this power, Fights will surely break out."_ Responded Issei.

 _ **[So what? Partner you've always had the girls fighting for you, It's nothing new, Just new ones replacing the bastard old ones.** **]**_ Spoke Ddraig.

 _"Guess your right, No use getting worked up now about it, What's done is done."_ Thought Issei.

 _ **[Exactly, You need to focus on whipping them into shape, Their current strength won't do them any good in a fight against one of Hades minions.]**_ Responded Ddraig.

 _"About that? Ddraig and Bahamut any ideas on what i can expect there?"_ Asked Issei.

 _ **{You can obviously expect a small force of somewhat guarding the outside, While a few squads inside, Maybe a few scouts outside as a early warning system.}**_ Responded Bahamut.

 _"Ok then a nighttime approach to be shrouded by darkness, Then pick off the ones outside by separating them, Then go for the ones inside."_ Thought Issei as he started to piece his plan together.

Soon the warm embrace of the girl sleeping next to him pulled him in a deep sleep.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Morning **}**

When awoke from his sleep he shouldn't of been surprised with what he saw, After all he did remember last nights events, But this was a little more unexpected.

Both Kalawarner and Raynare each had one of his arms clenched between there breasts and their grip was like steel, He was barely able to move at all without waking them both up.

 _ **[Kukukuku, Partner two new busty girls added to your harem, It won't be long before more come to you.]**_ Chuckled Ddraig.

 _ **{Amusing to say at the least, But you must focus, They need to be ready when you go for the well.}**_ Spoke Bahamut amused.

Issei groaned and finally managed to free himself from the girls grasp and made his way downstairs, It was still pretty early he noticed as he looked at the clock, He expected the others not to be up yet, But as he arrived downstairs he saw Dohnaseek sitting in the living room watching the underworld news, So he did the natural and sat down, Rubbing his eyes trying to get the leftover sleepiness gone.

"Sup boss, So what's the plan?" Asked Dohnaseek.

"First off, Just call me Issei or Ise, Never was one for any sort of honorifics, As for today well I'm gonna wait till everyone is present to explain the situation and ask some questions of my own." Responded Issei.

"Anything I can answer for you?" Asked Dohnaseek.

"Hmm, Ok out of you guys, What are the power rankings and whose best at what?" Asked Issei.

"Well I'm the brawn of the group you could say, While Kalawarner is the brains with magic, She was always the smartest even if she doesn't look like it, Raynare is the deceptive one the one to go behind with finesse as you already know." Responded Dohnaseek with a sly smile.

Issei just huffed at that statement.

"Ok then, For the first few days we are going to do some training to build a good strategy, Getting through the well's defenses won't be easy, You guys need to be stronger if were gonna make it." Spoke Issei.

"Very well i can take that easily." Responded Dohnaseek with a grin.

"Also wasn't their a fourth member of your group? I forgot her name though." Issei asked confused.

"Oh Mittelt,Let's just say that Kalawarner and Raynare had a falling out with her, She decided to go her own way, Haven't seen or heard from her in quite a while." Dohnaseek replied.

"Great now just to wait for the others." Spoke Issei.

"What about us?" Asked Raynare as she came down with Kalawarner.

"To explain the situation." Spoke Issei.

"What is the situation?" Asked Kalawarner.

"The well is heavily guarded as we thought, Based on what me and my dragons discussed last night, We will have quite the resistance when we strike, So for the next few days we are going to train as a team so we won't get killed the moment we get spotted." Explained Issei.

"Where will we train?" Asked Dohnaseek confused.

"When i first came here, I saw a good area that was deserted near a mountain, We will be undisturbed there, I'm going to push each and everyone to break through there limits, Be prepared to be put through the ringer." Spoke Issei.

"Bring it." Challenged Dohnaseek with a grin.

"Fine by me." Kalawarner said.

"Let's go!." Raynare screeched happily.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Mountains **}**

Soon the 4 of them found themselves standing in the mountains far away from anyone who would disturb them.

"Ok first things first, I'm going to test everyone of you to see where you are, Your first up Dohnaseek." Spoke Issei.

"Ok what do you want me to do?" Dohnaseek asked not knowing what to do.

Before anyone could guess what Issei was thinking, They all heard the Boosted Gear call out a command that both intrigued them and confused.

 **[Blade!.]** Shouted the dragon booster as the familiar red light brightened up the whole area.

When it died down they were surprised and a little frightened by what they saw, A holy sword.

"Is that...?" Kalawarner asked breathlessly.

"Ascalon, The dragon slaying sword, I got it from Michael the archangel just before the peace conference and merged it with the boosted gear." Explained Issei while slashing the ground few times for a warm up.

"Ok Dohnaseek, What i want you to do is throw a light spear at me, If i can slice through it with this sword it needs work then." Spoke Issei.

"It would be my pleasure." Responded Dohnaseek with a grin.

Before anyone else could see what was going on, Issei switched into his stance as he waited for the spear to come, In a second Dohnaseek threw his light spear as hard as he could towards Issei, Raynare and Kalawarner thought he threw it a little too hard, But as they watched Issei they noticed that he was calm and collected, As soon as he caught sight of the the spear coming towards him, Issei dashed forwards and did a downward slash, Effectively slicing it into two halves, Everyone stared at the two halves of the spear as it started to dissolve.

"See? That spear wasn't very well made, You need to put more into it, Magic itself has its limits and stipulations, But there has always been ways to get around those without major consequences, Think of it this way, Devil magic is unstable, While Holy magic is stable, Devil magic is naturally unstable, Since most of them are destructive and powerful, While Holy magic is more of a supportive, But don't get me wrong, Holy magic can be extremely powerful if you know how to use it properly." Explained Issei.

"Now I'm not an expert on magic, So don't think like that, I can't use the advanced techniques, But i know basic stuff, And how magic fundamentally works, There are a multitude of ways to increase your magical potential, One way is your reserves, The stronger your body the more it can handle before your body breaks down on the inside, With holy magic you are pretty much using your imagination to create a spear, The more stable it is the stronger." Explained Issei.

"Kalawarner since your the magic person of the group, Making a light sword should be easy for you right?" Issei asked Kalawarner.

She looked at him for a moment while contemplating the idea.

"Ok then i guess i can try." Kalawarner replied with a shrug.

She then closed her eyes and began to focus as the others watched her in anticipation, Soon a bright white light started to form in her hands, It started to grow in size, Soon after the light died down, She held in her hands a small light sword.

"Very good, With more practice you can get used to it and make a better one, A sword will come in handy if you get in a tight situation and can't throw a spear." Spoke Issei.

"Ok then, I will continue to practice with my sword." Replied Kalawarner.

"Raynare, You are the deceptive type, The one to go behind someones back with finesse and deal a finishing blow." Explained Issei.

As soon as the three heard this both Kalawarner and Dohnaseek smirked while Raynare looked down.

"Don't worry i won't hold it against you, But i will push you harder as a little payback." Spoke Issei with a grin.

They all smiled at that statement, Raynare gave a challenging grin back at him.

"So what do you want me to do?" Asked Raynare confused.

"For you to be a good fighter with your skill set, You need quick reflexes and good speed, You need to be able to make split second decisions and act on them as fast as you made them, For now your going to come at me and try to punch me, Land 5 successful strikes and we will take it up a notch, I won't be going easy though." Explained Issei.

 _"Ddraig 5 boosts and put them in my reflexes."_ Issei said in his head.

 _ **[Right on.]**_ Responded Ddraig.

Everyone was waiting for Raynare to move to attack, As they saw Issei get in a stance they prepared for a good spar, That's when they heard the dragon booster.

 **[Boost! x5]**.

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard the boosted gear call out, They now knew he was taking this seriously so they had to be on their guard and take it seriously as well.

Before anyone knew it Raynare had unfurled her wings and dashed towards Issei with quick speed, But Issei could see her movements clearly, As she threw a right hook trying to connect with his jaw, He quickly tilted his head back making her miss by mere centimeters, He gave a grin knowing this would be fun as she continued her assault on him, She then tried to sweep him out from under his feet, But he saw through that too as he jumped in the air, He saw Raynare narrow her eyes as she lunged at him another time and actually managed to land an uppercut to his jaw, All of them widened their eyes as they saw him fly back in the air from the blow she delivered to him.

"Issei!? Are you alright?" Raynare screeched as she realized she might of put a little too much force into that punch.

"Ya ya I'm fine, That was one good punch Raynare, Someone without my strength would of been definitely knocked out easily." Issei said after getting up of the ground.

"I will say this, Your doing better than i expected, Your already using your speed to your advantages, But try to mix up your strikes a little more often or the enemy will be able to predict what you will do." Issei commented as he got into his stance again.

He made a motion for her to come at him, And she did.

He had to admit to himself that they exceeded most of his first expectations, He knew in a couple days they would be ready and would tear through the well like a hurricane.


	4. The Well Of Souls

**A/N:**

 **Harem Update- Yes - Raynare, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Kuroka, Irina, Fem Vali, Ophis, Yasaka.**

 **No - Rias, Sona, Serafall, Grayfia, Koneko, Mittelt, Ravel.**

 **Maybe - Gabriel, Katase, Murayama, Yubelluna, Penemue, Akeno, Kiyome.**

* * *

As Issei looked back on the few days his new group spent training, He had to admit he was impressed, They had come quite the lengths in the short amount of time they used, Dohnaseek was able to make multiple spears at once and they were strong as well, Not to mention he was far more powerful than before, Kalawarner had built quite the magical reserves for the training she did, She was able to make a very good sword with enough holy power to kill a middle class devil, She was also able to manipulate the light magic into making some grenades, Raynare had for the most part been able to go toe to toe with Issei when he was at 10 boosts, She won alot of the sparring matches they had.

He was currently watching the TV in the living room, Everyone was resting since they were going to attack the Well tomorrow night, He was brought out of his thoughts as Bahamut started to talk out of nowhere.

 _ **{Issei?}**_ Bahamut said as he clearly needed to talk.

Issei didn't know what he could want, He could only assume.

 _"Yes?"_ Issei responded to the dragon in his head.

 _ **{I think it's time i elaborate on your situation a bit before you go back to the real world.}**_ Bahamut spoke suddenly.

 _ **[What do you mean situation? What are you hiding?]**_ Ddraig interrupted suddenly, He was clearly worried for his host.

 _ **{Calm down Ddraig, It is not bad at all, I hid it from you guys so you wouldn't worry.}**_ Bahamut spoke back.

 _"Worry about what? What is going on?"_ Issei asked.

 _ **{I'm going to be blunt Issei, Your going to become a dragon god, More powerful than you can imagine, You think the power you have now is amazing? Just wait till you get back to the land of the living.**_ _ **}**_ Bahamut joked.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Issei asked clearly confused.

 _ **{For you to understand, I'll need to elaborate a little more, The tools or weapons you call sacred gears, It is common belief among the supernatural world that only the God Of The Bible was the one to seal beings into a sacred gear, But the truth is that it is just a spell, And can be used by any supernatural being with the capabilities required, Now there are two ways to seal a being into a sacred gear, One is the way that god did it, The way those sacred gears work is, The way the sacred gear is given to its host, Binding, In short binding is a temporary bond between the host and the soul trapped within the gear, Allowing the host to temporarily tap into its power, Hence the Boosted Gear, It requires you to get stronger to be able to use more power from it, The other way is the way i did it, It is merging, It is a quick way to do it, Not many beings use this way since the effects, Merging gives the full power of the being that was sealed firsthand to the host, Effectively making him extremely powerful right of the bat, The reason that most beings don't use this way is due to the fact of its results, The main difference between Binding and Merging is that merging is permanent, Once the host dies, The being in the gear dies aswell, Hence binding results in the being will be passed on to its next host after the previous one dies.}**_ Explained Bahamut.

 _"If it does that why did you do it?"_ Issei asked confused.

 _ **{There a few work loop holes to it, If the being is a god or has god like power they can be sent to purgatory, Hence i was there, Now that is through i will explain what i said about you being a dragon god.}** _Bahamut said.

 _"What about it?"_ Responded Issei confused.

 **{ _You have inherited all of my power, You are going to become a true dragon god, You haven't noticed it yet since you are in the land of the dead, Your real body is like a shell in the real world without its soul, The moment you enter the well and go back there, The changes will start to occur as you develop into a dragon god, It won't happen as soon as you get back, Your body will adapt to the real world at first then they will start to occur.}_** Bahamut explained.

 _"What will happen?"_ Issei asked wondering what he was in store for.

 _ **{After a few days in the real world, You'll start to notice your magic reserves will grow exponentially, Then your senses will evolve becoming more powerful, Then for a few days you will be in a incredible amount of pain as your body breaks itself and rebuilds it as a dragon over and over again, Then finally you will turn into a full dragon form before reverting back to human form completing the** **process.}**_ Bahamut said letting it sink in.

 _"So your saying I'm going to undergo a transformation of some type?"_ Asked Issei.

 _ **{Precisely, Your body will be evolving to handle the amount of power you have been given, There is also more, Your power will be easily recognizable as many supernaturals can measure the amount of power someone has, Let me put it this way, You will be both feared and respected for your power, And their will always be gods and other supernaturals who will want to challenge you, That is the way it is.}**_ Spoke Bahamut.

 _ **[He is telling the truth, Especially dragons they are beings of pride, Power attracts power, It is inevitable.]**_ Ddraig commented.

 _"Bahamut, Exactly how long will this whole process take?"_ Issei asked not knowing how long it would be.

 _ **{I cannot say for sure, Though the first parts will pass by in a few days, Then the final parts will be delayed a bit, Most likely the whole process will be a week or two.}**_ Bahamut responded.

 _"Ok now a few questions, You said that that our real bodies are in the real world, So when we go through the well we will need to regroup?"_ Asked Issei trying to piece a plan together.

 _ **{Precisely, You guys will need to regroup once entering the well.}**_ Responded Bahamut.

 _"Ok then need to rework the plan a bit before we head out."_ Thought Issei as he needed to talk to the group again about the what he found out.

Soon everyone was awake and they started walking downstairs, This was perfect for Issei as he needed to let them know.

"Guys come here, There's been a change in the plan, Nothing to serious, Just needed to go over some new stuff." Issei said to the group as they arrived downstairs.

"Ok what is it?" Dohnaseek responded.

"The moment we enter the well we will need to regroup, So we will meet up at the abandoned church, Once you get there, Do not make and sudden movements, We do not need the devils to know of our return, Second I'm going to be going through a transformation when were in the land of the living." Explained Issei.

"What kind of transformation?" Raynare asked worried.

"It seems that Bahamut neglected to mention that giving me his power will ultimately turn me into a dragon god, One with more power than i can imagine, He predicts the whole process will take about 2 weeks." Explained Issei.

"What are the symptoms?" Kalawarner asked confused.

"He said at first, My energy reserves will exponentially grow allowing powerful amounts of magic, Then my senses will start to evolve as i start to become a true dragon, Then my body will start to tear itself apart as it rebuilds it continuously, Then finally I will turn into a full dragon form before reverting to my human form completing the process." Spoke Issei.

Now everyone's eyes had widened, He was going to be more powerful than they could imagine, They could only imagine the things that were going through his head.

"That's why we will be hidden for the first week or so as we wait for the process to complete, People will start to sense my energies as they grow, We will no be idle though of course not, More like covert trying to find out what the devils are up to." Explained Issei.

"I think we need a better base than that church though." Dohnaseek said.

"I agree, It will only be temporary until we can secure a good place to start." Issei said.

"Ok then everyone get some rest for tomorrow, Since we strike at midnight." Spoke Issei.

Everyone nodded and went on about there day as they usually did.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Midnight **}**

The group finds themselves on a ridge looking over the Well Of Souls, Preparing for their return, Issei could tell that it was truly guarded well, He could see a few patrolling groups walk along the wall that guarded it, He could tell he was in the right spot due to the blue light that rose up into the sky from the ground, Truly a wonder to behold he thought.

"Ok you guys know the plan? Kalawarner you distract them will a couple of light grenades of in the distance to separate then Raynare you strike fast and hard effectively taking them out, Then we regroup and head on inside and push forward taking out anyone in our path." Issei said.

They all gave a nod and went to work.

Kalawarner threw 3 light grenades off to the east side of the mountain, Causing alot of commotion among the guards making them scatter like it was nothing, Kalawarner then nodded to Raynare who formed 2 light daggers that radiated alot of holy power and they were sharp as hell, She dashed away quicker than even Issei could spot, He was impressed at the speed and reflexes she gained with her training, She quickly appeared behind several guards slicing each of their throats thus cutting the jugular vein, Causing them to gasp out for breath as they quickly died from blood loss, She disappeared once again after finishing off the rest of the scattered guards.

It was a massacre, It definitely looked like a beast had raged on the outside, No one was left.

They regroup and made their way towards the main entrance, They stopped right behind it.

"Alright guys this is it, No holding back in their, It's kill or be killed." Spoke Issei.

They all nodded and readied their weapons signalling for Issei to kick the door open.

And he did, But they were met with something they didn't anticipate even Issei's eyes widened in shock.

A Cerberus was there along with 3 squads of guards.

 _"Shit just my luck, A fucking Cerberus."_ Issei thought.

 _ **[It cannot match you now Issei, No need to worry.]**_ Ddraig commented.

 _ **{Issei, It's time for you to use some of my power, You need to make a mark on the world so Hades realizes he can't come for you, Show them the power of Annihilation!}**_ Bahamut shouted in pride.

 _"Ok then."_ Thought Issei with a grin.

"Ok guys, You take care of the guards and I'll take care of that Cerberus." Issei said to his group,

"Got it." Responded the three of them before going to work on the guards.

Issei turned to the three headed guard dog and smiled.

"Well mutt, I hope you have said your goodbyes, Cause your going to die here tonight!." Shouted Issei.

That's when a faint glow of grey mixed with red started to cover his entire right arm.

"Armageddon's Descent!" Shouted Issei as he summoned his second sacred gear.

He saw Cerberus rear its head back as if it was going to charge at him, Issei smirked at this.

 _"So how do i use this Bahamut?"_ Issei asked confused as he stared at his arm.

 **{The first ability should be easy enough to use, Sphere of Annihilation. To use it, Concentrate the energy around you and compress it into a sphere, Then throw it at that dog to kill it.}** Bahamut instructed.

So Issei closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the center of his palm, He felt the tremendous pressure building on it, Everyone else could feel it too, Based on the looks of fear on the guards, And awe with his group.

He opened his eyes to see a sphere of pure energy about the size of a softball in his hand, It looked similar to Sirzechs Ruin The Extinct, But it was mixed with gray and red with pure black lightning crackling off of it, Its power far outclassed the power of Sirzechs Ruin The Extinct, Even Issei could feel it's volatile power.

 _ **{That is it, Pure energy formed into a destructive ball, Extremely powerful, Easily enough to Annihilate that dog.}**_ Bahamut spoke impressed.

 _ **[So that is the power of a dragon god, I've heard stories of the insane power they hold in their hands, Truly a nightmare to witness it firsthand.]**_ Muttered Ddraig in awe and a bit of fear.

"Take this you mutt!." Shouted Issei as he chucked it at the Cerberus.

The sphere flew fast at the Cerberus, It didn't have a chance at all, As soon as it hit the Cerberus, The sphere expanded by at least 10 feet completely covering the Cerberus in the Sphere Of Annihilation, Then there were roars of agony from inside the sphere as it started to crackle with even more lightning, Soon after a few minutes it started to dissolve leaving nothing at all left of the Cerberus, Not a single ash.

It was completely annihilated.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What the hell was that Issei?" Shouted Dohnaseek.

"Bahamut called it the Sphere Of Annihilation, Fitting name i guess." Issei responded after his own shock was gone.

He looked around to find most of the guards dead or unconscious while some had ran for their lives after seeing Issei's new power.

"Well what ever that was, Next time warn us before you use it, That power..." Kalawarner spoke.

"Well i guess that's the power of a dragon god." Muttered Issei.

"Come on guys, Issei saved us from fighting that dog, So don't worry we will be fine." Raynare spoke while grabbing Issei and embracing him.

He had to force a blush down as he felt her breasts push up against him.

"Come on guys, Let's get to why we're here." Spoke Issei as he walked to the door that was guarded by the Cerberus.

With one fast motion, Issei kicked the door open, Blowing it off it hinges completely.

Everyone was in awe of what they saw, The Well Of Souls was truly a wonder to behold, Swirling in a light blue color mixed with purple, They could see faint wisps of energy rise of the surface and go into the air, It definitely was something else, The power it gave off alone was astonishing.

"This is it." Issei spoke in complete awe.

"No doubt." Kalawarner agreed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Dohnaseek groaned.

"Very well, Let's go." Issei spoke as the group went down the stairs and stood before the well.

"Remember, Regroup at the church, And stay hidden." Issei spoke.

They all gave a nod to him as they all walked to the edge, They all gave a look to Issei as if needed his approval, He nodded and all 4 of them jumped in at once, Returning to the world of the living once more.


	5. The Return

**A/N: Complete Harem List: Yes -** **Raynare, Kalaw** **arner, Tiamat, Kuroka, Irina, Fem Vali, Ophis, Yasaka, Katase, Murayama, Penemue.** ** **  
****

 **No - Akeno, Rias, Sona, Serafall, Grayfia, Gabriel, Yubelluna, Kiyome, Koneko, Mittelt, Ravel.  
**

* * *

The first thing Issei noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was in a dense forest, Trees everywhere that he could see, He had no clue as to where he was, But something was off, Either he was somewhere where the climate was different or more time had passed than he originally thought, It was cold. Freezing cold to be exact.

 _"So I'm back huh? Bahamut is their some sort of time difference between the two realms?"_ Issei asked confused.

 ** _{Yes you are back in the world of the living Issei, And yes their is a difference. In the land of the dead time is slowed down, So while you were in there for a week or so, 3 or more weeks have passed in here.}_** Bahamut explained.

 _"Ok then this is good, They think I'm gone for good, Hah! Guess again."_ Issei thought with a chuckled and a clenched fist.

 _ **[Your right partner, This is the perfect opportunity to work behind the scenes, But first we need to get the group back together.]**_ Ddraig commented.

 _"Your right, Now to find out where we are."_ Issei thought as he got off the ground.

As soon as he got up he felt soreness like he never did before, He groaned while stretching his arms and legs.

 _"Damn you weren't kidding when you said my body would have to adapt to the world once i got back."_ Issei thought while stretching.

 _ **{What do you expect? You've been dead for 3 weeks, Of course your gonna be sore.}**_ Bahamut retorted.

 _ **[Suck it up partner, I know your not a weakling, You've faced far more dangerous foes than just common soreness.]**_ Ddraig laughed.

 _"Whatever you overgrown lizards."_ Issei huffed.

 _"Ok we need to find where we are, Too bad all i can see is trees, Gonna have to fly."_ Issei thought as he was trying to piece the puzzle together.

 _ **[Looks like there's no choice but to fly up and survey your surroundings.]**_ Ddraig commented.

Issei released his wings and was surprised at what they looked like, The skin was blood red while trimmings and appendages were a sleek gray, He decided to flap his wings a bit to get used to them since he always had devil wings instead of dragon ones.

He was in awe of what his wings looked like, Grinning to himself he crouched on the ground and flew straight up into the air.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Abandoned Church **}**

Currently in the abandoned church where the group is supposed to meet up, The 3 fallen angels are sitting upstairs while waiting for Issei to arrive, Soon a conversation started to brew between them.

"So we're really back huh?" Dohnaseek asked sarcastically.

"Ya i know what your feeling, Its surreal to be back here after being dead for quite sometime." Raynare commented.

"And we owe it to Issei." Kalawarner commented.

"Ya now that hes back and with his new power, He will carve a path annihilating anyone foolish to get in his way." Dohnaseek chuckled at how this would play out.

"No doubt, But to make dragons superior and have a faction? I don't see that happening just yet, He certainly has priorities that need taken care of first." Raynare spoke.

"No doubt, He's not gonna be one to charge head on first without a plan, He's too smart for that." Kalawarner added.

"And he has the power to back all that up too as well, Many people will know what it means to be truly terrified." Dohnaseek said.

"That power he has, Sphere Of Annihilation? Truly a devastating attack." Raynare added.

"Yes no doubt the energy it had was god like." Kalawarner spoke.

"So what do we do for now?" Dohnaseek asked.

"Well first we wait for him to get back, Wherever he is, He will be here soon, We have to stay hidden too, If we were found out without him here, We would be dead." Raynare replied.

They all agreed on that, And so they waited for Issei to meet them at the church.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Unknown **}**

As Issei flew up he couldn't see anything really at all, Just trees as far as he could see. He assumed he was in a big forest with all the green he saw, He couldn't see any landmarks or anything that could point him in the right direction.

He came up with a risky idea that if went wrong could spell trouble before he could get anything done, So he flew to a clearing he saw and sat down and started to meditate.

As he started to leak his aura he simultaneously searched for anyone that would happen to be in the area, He found a quite a number of them but they were quite off in the distance, So he got up and quickly flew to the area where he sensed the presences.

He needed to leave the area quickly since he released quite the amount of his power, Anyone in the area would sense it and come to investigate, He did not need anyone to know that he was alive along with his new group.

Eventually after about 15 minutes of flying, He came across a shrine on a hill with some workers attending it, The shrine looked familiar to him.

It was the one that Akeno used as a house before moving into the Hyoudou residence.

 _"Hmph, Looks like they rebuilt it, So i was near Kuoh, But still off in the distance, Well time to head to the church."_ Issei thought as he tucked his wings away and suppressed his aura.

He snuck around the edge of the shrine to avoid any attention that he didn't need right now, And proceeded to walk on the sidewalk, Trying not to act suspicious to arouse any unwanted attention he started towards the abandoned church.

He started thinking more and more about his plan, He needed allies. Powerful ones that can hold their own against someone like Azazel or Sirzechs if needed.

That's when he thought of the perfect first addition to his new group.

Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon King.

 _ **[Partner are you sure you want to go for her first? You may not like it, Since your my host.]**_ Ddraig commented.

 _"Why does she hate you?"_ Issei asked.

 _ **[I may have promised her children before i got sealed away, So naturally she will hate you since your my host.]**_ Ddraig explained.

 _"Well whatever, She can hate me if she wants, I'll make her submit."_ Issei thought with a grin.

 _ **{Like a true dragon.}**_ Bahamut laughed.

 _ **[Just don't complain when she's pouncing on you trying to fuck your brains out.]**_ Ddraig snorted.

 _"You think i don't know that? I've dealt with that since the bastards devils tried to seduce me, I expect Raynare and Kalawarner to make a move on me eventually."_ Issei retorted.

 **{For now let's focus on getting the plan in motion.}** Bahamut commented.

 _"Tiamat lives in the familiar forest, So i will need to find a way their without causing too much suspicion, But for now need to get to the church."_ Issei thought.

So he started walking towards the church while thinking of what to do along the way, Soon after a while of walking he came to a stop as he found himself on a familiar street, The one where his old house was, He quickly suppressed his aura even more to avoid detection as he walked slowly trying to not attract attention, So his old house came into view.

He sneered as he looked at it, Obvious to him that they were still there, He had to fight the urge to burn everyone and everything in it to the ground, That is until Ddraig stepped in to placate his host.

 _ **[Partner, Calm down you need to focus, You don't want to make a bad move this early in the game, Don't worry they will get whats coming to them tenfold.]**_ Ddraig said trying to calm Issei down.

 _ **{Ddraig is right Issei, I may be a dragon that only knew Annihilation when i was young, But I'm not an idiot, You will get your vengeance soon enough and everyone will know who you are and why you aren't to be taken lightly.}** _Bahamut added.

A growl escaped Issei's lips as he took one last look at his old house and with a passion stronger than ever he made a promise that they would pay, He would make sure they did.

So he decided to not go against his judgement and walked away and started back towards the church, He arrived at the base of the hill where the church resided, He cautiously looked to his surroundings to see if anyone was nearby. Once he found no one he continued on his way.

He stopped before the church just to take another look, He couldn't feel anyone in the area, So either they abandoned him, Which if they did he would slaughter them, They might not haven't arrived yet, Or they are suppressing their aura to avoid detection, He slowly crept up on the entrance listening for any signs of movement within the church, Still no signs yet.

He took a deep breath before slightly opening the door, He stepped in slightly trying to get a view of the place.

"Anyone here?" Issei asked cautiously.

That's when he felt it, The holy energy spike.

He quickly dodged a light spear thrown at him, He didn't feel any killing intent, So it seemed like it was a joke, Like someone was playing with him.

"Come on out guys." Issei huffed.

"You got us Issei, Nice reflexes." Dohnaseek said as he stepped out of the shadows.

He wasn't surprised that Dohnaseek would play around like that, What surprised him was the bone crushing hug he was soon enveloped in by Raynare and Kalawarner.

"Issei your finally here." Screeched Raynare while hugging him.

"What took you so long?" Kalawarner asked confused.

"I guess when i ejected my pieces, They teleported my body to a random spot to avoid dealing with the mess, I woke up in a forest of the edge of Kuoh." Issei explained.

"So have you guys been found out at all, Anyone come near the church?" Issei asked curiously.

"Not yet, We hid our presences so no one would detect it." Raynare answered.

"Ok then, First things first, While i still have a few days to spare before the transformation starts, We're gonna go to work on setting up our group." Issei said.

"How do you mean?" Dohnaseek asked.

"Well, We need a place to stay that can hold a good number of people, I have a few ideas but i want to hold off on those until i got a good idea of what to expect, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner you two are in charge of getting a temporary place to stay, While me and Raynare are going to do some recon and see what has changed since i was gone, Remember stay hidden. Don't let the devils know your back." Issei said.

"Got it Issei." Dohnaseek said.

"We'll take care of it." Kalawarner added.

"What are we doing?" Raynare asked curiously.

Everyone else wanted to know too.

"We're going to stop by the ORC room since the school should be over since its almost nighttime, I need some information about something." Issei answered.

"What is it?" Kalawarner asked.

"I need a way into the familiar forest." Issei replied.

Everyone was shocked, They didn't know why he wanted to go there since he was no longer a devil.

"Why the familiar forest? You aren't a devil so you can't get a familiar?" Dohnaseek asked confused.

"I'm not going there for a familiar, I'm going to recruit Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon." Issei answer.

Everyone was completely shocked, Due to the fact everyone knew that name, Who didn't? One of the dragon kings Issei aimed to recruit?

"Are you serious?" Kalawarner spoke fearful.

"Yes I am, Don't worry I'm stronger than most dragons, So I'm going to have to make her submit in a battle, We'll be fine, Remember I'm building a dragon faction." Issei replied.

"Alright you do have a point." Dohnaseek added.

"You two focus on finding somewhere to stay, Raynare come on where heading out." Issei said as he started towards the door.

Raynare followed suit with him, While Kalawarner and Dohnaseek stayed behind thinking about how to get a place to stay.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **}** **{** Kuoh Academy **}**

Currently Issei and Raynare find themselves outside the gate of Kuoh academy, They were preparing to sneak into the ORC room.

"You ready?" Issei asked Raynare.

"Of course I'm ready let's go." Raynare responded with a grin.

Soon both of them walked through the gate and headed towards the ORC room, Like Issei thought everyone was gone since it was after school, He looked around to see if anyone was near that had stayed after school, After not seeing anyone he walked towards the door of the ORC room.

"It's locked." Issei huffed.

"Let me take care of it." Raynare spoke while walking up the door then crouching.

She was picking the lock.

"Of course you know how to pick a lock." Issei laughed.

"Of course what do you expect? I am a fallen angel." Raynare retorted.

Soon the door was open and they stepped inside closing the door behind them, They came into the main room.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Asked Raynare curiously as she walked over towards Rias's desk.

"Anything information we can use to get to the familiar forest, Maybe a stray devil list or something like that, Basically a way to find a devil that can tell us how to get there." Issei replied.

After about 10 minutes of searching the room Raynare came across something that could help them, But it was risky.

"Hey Issei i might have found something." Raynare said motioning him to come take a look.

"What is it." Issei replied as he walked over.

He walked over to see Raynare looking at some type of event board, Probably one for the club to fake what they really did, But there was a few entries that didn't really fit.

"A party?" Issei muttered while thinking.

"According to the list, It says party at the family estate." Raynare commented.

"Hmm, Well that is weird." Issei muttered.

"Do you think its something else." Raynare asked.

"Most likely, Hmm... Wait, Something about the Young Devils Gathering Rias's mention a while back before i left, I think the houses are meeting for a rating game between Sona and Rias, This is perfect, Just the right time to make my return public along with getting a free ticket straight to the familiar forest, Sirzechs will be there too, Hmmm.. This will be fun." Issei replied with a grin.

 _"Just you wait you bastards, It's almost your time."_ Issei thought with a shit eating grin.


	6. Party Crashing

At the abandoned church, The 4 of them made a little living space downstairs after they cleaned it up, It was still temporary as Dohnaseek and Kalawarner didn't manage to secure a new place to start there group officially, They were currently discussing the plan to crash the Young Devils Gathering, Some where skeptical at the idea of barging in, A whole building filled with high class devils, But Issei didn't mind, He said that anyone who dared to step in his way would be disintegrated.

"So when are we going?" Asked Dohnaseek.

"Rias and the group haven't left the school yet, So in a day or two, We will use that time to get prepared, Make no mistake there will be enemies so you will need to be prepared to take on some, I will handle the ones that are too powerful for you, My main objective is to make an example out of Sirzechs so that everyone knows that if they step in my way, Then i will not hesitate to kill them, I'm not going to kill Sirzechs, No that would be too easy of a punishment, I got a better idea, Maybe i rip his wings out? What's a devil without his wings?" Issei explained.

"Well whatever you do to him, Make sure you leave a mark, You need to make them know they can't mess with you." Dohnaseek commented.

"Yep, I got that down." Issei responded.

"So what about the dragon faction? How are you going to turn people into dragons?" Kalawarner asked.

"I'll ask Bahamut real quick, It could be useful to know before we leave, You guys would be the first ones to do the transformations, It would make you incredibly stronger." Issei responded.

 _"Bahamut? How would i turn these 3 into dragons?"_ Issei asked curiously.

 _ **{Dragon's Essence, Every dragon has it, It is what they essentially what they were before they were born.}**_ Bahamut explained.

 _"Huh? What do you mean exactly?"_ Issei asked confused.

 _ **{Dragons are actually masses of energy that go into a state similar to metamorphosis, Every dragon has its own unique essence that decides what type it is and how powerful it can become.}**_ Bahamut explained.

 _"Ok then how do i get Dragon's Essence?"_ Issei asked once again confused.

 ** _[Normally you couldn't get it, Only god class beings have the power to extract own essence and use it, But since you have Bahamut now he can do it for you.]_** Ddraig added.

"Alright, He told me how to do it, It's called Dragon's Essence, I guess it's what dragons are actually made of before they are born." Issei explained.

"So are we going to become dragons?" Raynare asked curiously.

"Yup, This is a dragon faction after all." Issei responded.

"Ok then let's do it." Kalawarner spoke.

 _"Bahamut how do i turn them?"_ Issei asked curiously.

 _ **{Just hold out your right hand and I'll do the rest.}**_ Bahamut spoke.

Issei then held out his right hand, Soon there was a pale glow around his whole arm as it started to grow, Soon it all condensed into three small spheres of pure energy, But these were different, He could tell it was pure life force.

 **{Just place one sphere on each of their hands and they will absorb it, The transformation takes about 7 hours for the body to accept the new life force and replace the old one, They will pass out for most of the duration, After they awake they will be part dragon.}** Bahamut explained.

They all looked to each other a few times and after a few minutes of there own thinking, They all nodded their heads, They were ready.

He then placed one sphere on Raynare's hands to test it, As soon as it touched her skin it was instantly absorbed, She then gained a gray pale glow around her.

"How do you feel?" Issei asked.

"Like a adrenaline rush, But stronger and more potent." Raynare replied.

Soon the pale glow intensified as her eyes started to dim in and out like she was losing a battle to sleep, Soon she collapsed but was caught by Issei who proceeded to place her on the makeshift bed.

He then looked to the two others.

"You guys ready?" Issei asked.

They nodded their heads and he placed a sphere on each of their hands, It was absorbed as fast as Raynare's was, The pale glow followed after it and they admitted to the same feeling Raynare had and soon they followed suit and passed out like her.

After he had did that Issei soon felt exhausted, But he didn't know why.

 _"Bahamut why am i so tired after using the dragon's essence?"_ Issei asked confused.

 _ **{Because i used your life force to make the dragon's essence, Don't worry nothing fatal will come because of it, Just sleep it off.}**_ Bahamut explained.

Issei sighed as he felt the tiredness creep into his body, Laying himself down on the bed next to Raynare he embraced her and snuggled in and soon fell asleep, He needed to be ready for when they revealed themselves at the Young Devils Gathering.

A few hours later..

Issei suddenly awoke and sat up rubbing his eyes trying to get the sleepiness out of his system, He looked over to the three fallen angels to see they were still passed out, But he could tell the transformation was almost done, He could smell it on them, And their breathing was steady enough for him to know they were fine.

He got up and stretched, He figured he had about an hour or two before they woke up, So he decided to talk a walk outside, As he walked around outside he remembered all the times he had here with his old friends, He sneered at how he was blatantly tricked and deceived without even seeing through it, He started asking himself if he regretted the way he went out, Without a doubt he didn't it only made his resolve stronger than before to make sure they pay for what they did.

As he walked along the sidewalk he passed the Kuoh Academy gates, He failed to notice two girls looking at him with extreme shock, Specifically Katase and Murayama, They looked at each other with astonished looks, The school was already over for the day, But he was gone for a month, A conversation started to brew between them.

"Is that Hyoudou?" Murayama asked her friend next to her.

"I think so, But he looks different, but i can't put my finger on it." Katase responded.

They didn't even know what to think, So they did the natural and went after him since their kendo practice was already over and they were on their way home, So they chased after him.

"Hey Hyoudou!" Murayama shouted to get his attention.

That spooked Issei hugely.

 _"What the fuck?"_ Issei thought cautiously.

He was deciding to hail tail it as fast as he could or turn around and see who it was who called his name, He slowly turned around to see the two kendo girls walking towards him, He cursed inwards at how they were the ones to find him first.

"Yes?" Issei asked curiously.

"Where the hell have you been? 4 Weeks you've disappeared and now you just suddenly pop up? Did you and the ORC have an argument or something? They are acting like you didn't even exist." Katase asked.

Issei just scoffed at that.

"Ya something like that." Issei responded uninterested.

"Well what do you expect? You should of known they didn't really like you, You are a pervert, A obsessive one at that." Katase responded back him.

That ticked him off big time.

"Listen don't judge me just because i happen to enjoy the female body, Don't talk like you know me, I'm not a crazy ass pervert like you think i am, I happen to already have two girlfriends with me that actually care for me unlike that backstabbing band of bastards you call the ORC club." Issei shouted in fury.

Both of them were shocked beyond belief, They didn't know what to say, It was evident they were crossing lines.

"So if you nothing else to say, I have to go and take care of some errands." Issei spoke before leaving.

The two just stood there mouth agape thinking about what they did, That's when they both noticed something odd about Issei.

"Did you see his eyes?" Katase asked.

"Ya... They were like a reptilian's..." Murayama responded.

They both didn't know what it meant, But nonetheless they witnessed it, And they actually would know what it all meant and why he was the way he was sooner than later.

Issei was beyond furious, He could barely contain it anymore, He quickly teleported to some deserted area to vent out his frustration, He needed to so he could keep a cool head on his shoulders when his group went to the underworld.

He looked over to see a mountain, He then roared as loud as he could shouting out all his fury in one wrathful cry of anger, All around him the ground started to shake as huge earthquakes started to form from the epicenter, A crater started to form underneath him as the pressure increased wildly, Soon he release all his pent up rage in one huge Sphere Of Annihilation, Throwing it at the mountain quickly as he could, He watched it hit the mass of rock as it started to shake and crumble until there was nothing left of it.

After it was all over, He was breathing in and out deeply, He realized he made quite the show of power and soon the supernatural world would be here to investigate, So he quickly left the area, Teleporting back to the church, He sighed to himself as he walked inside.

Walking downstairs to where everyone else was resting, He arrived to see Raynare starting to awaken from her sleep, She sat up slowly and started rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"How are you feeling?" Issei asked.

"Super sore, Like most of my joints and sockets have been dislocated and put back in it again again." Raynare responded while stretching.

"What's a matter with you? I can tell something happened by your expression." Raynare asked curiously.

"I met some of my old schoolmates while i was walking around an hour or two ago, They don't really like me so i kinda got frustrated about some of the stuff they said." Issei explained after sighing.

"What did they say about you?" Raynare asked.

"Well before i was turned into a devil, They didn't like me because of the peeking i did on them, But i had my reasons, And now after a month of disappearing they think they know me so well, It was just annoying the way they were judging me." Issei explained.

"Well whatever they said about you its not true, You have definitely changed, Your not the same Issei Hyoudou anymore, Your reborn anew." Raynare said sincerely.

Issei did something unexpected after that, He felt something stirring in his gut and he launched forward bringing Raynare in a tight embrace, He didn't know what caused the sudden action, But he wasn't complaining, It surely shocked Raynare, But she didn't mind she quickly embraced him back.

He didn't mind it at all, It actually helped him alot with his worries, But something else was about to happen that would change both of them and there would be no going back whatsoever.

Suddenly Raynare raised her head and quickly and forced her mouth into Issei's, His eyes widening to the size of saucers, He was beyond astonished, But nonetheless his eyes closed as he reciprocated her feelings.

They continued uninterrupted for about 5 minutes until a forced cough was heard near them, Issei and Raynare quickly separated and looked to see Kalawarner with a sly smile and Dohnaseek with a smirk.

"Anything we missed?" Kalawarner said coyly.

"Don't butt in Kalawarner." Raynare said back to her.

"You won't be able to keep him for yourself forever." Kalawarner said.

That's when she walked up to Issei while swaying her hips provocatively, And kissed Issei with ferocity, Of course Issei was shocked once again before wrapping his arms around her back, She quickly pulled away and looked at Raynare with a smug smile.

"Oh boy here we go." Issei thought as he knew there was going to be a fight.

 _ **[Kukuku, Partner what did i tell you? Two new girls in your harem.]**_ Ddraig chuckled at the scene before him.

 **{Dragon's blood for you boy.}** Bahamut chuckled.

"Ok enough, We need to be ready for tomorrow, We will deal with this later, Today is a free day get some rest for tomorrow, By the way how do you two feel?" Issei asked Kalawarner and Dohnaseek.

"Sore as fuck." Dohnaseek replied dryly.

"Sore too, But i feel like my senses have been made stronger for the most part." Kalawarner added.

"Ok you guys should have a partial dragon form now, It's basically like changing between your fallen forms." Issei said.

The three of them looked to each other real quick, And soon each of them gained crimson scales and razor sharp claws and dragon wings that replaced their fallen wings.

"Cool!" Raynare shouted before reverting back to normal form.

"Awesome." Dohnaseek muttered while looking at his claws.

"Pretty cool." Kalawarner added.

Soon everyone did their own thing for the rest of the day as they prepared for the plan tomorrow.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Morning **}**

It was the morning they were going to make their group known throughout the three factions, We currently find Issei looking out the window with a serious face as he waiting for the others to get up.

Soon everyone was up and ready, Issei turned to them to make sure they were truly ready for what was about to take place.

"Are you guys ready? Once we step through the circle there is no going back." Issei asked.

"Of course, Let's beat the shit out of some devils." Dohnaseek grinned.

"Of course let's go!." Raynare shouted.

"Of course let's do this." Kalawarner smiled.

"Ok then." Issei replied.

As they walked out of the church that morning they knew nothing would stop them as they would defeat anyone in their way, As they stood outside they waited for Issei to finish the coordinates of the circle.

The plan was to teleport to a nearby mountain by the Gremory estate, Soon the circle was ready.

He looked to the three of them once again, They gave all gave him a nod and they walked in it.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Underworld **}**

As they stepped out of the circle they encountered something that they didn't expect, Even Issei was stump at what was going on.

"A barrier?" Issei muttered in confusion.

"Someone else attacking?" Kalawarner commented.

"Khaos Brigade probably." Issei replied.

The three fallen didn't know who that was.

"Who?" Dohnaseek asked confused.

"I forgot you guys haven't heard of them, Since they appeared a while after you guys died, They are a terrorist organization made out of the several groups, The hero faction and the Old Satan faction are the most known group in it, No doubt theirs more, There group is lead by Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon God, She wants to defeat Great Red, While most of them just want world domination, You've got guys like Shalba Beelzebub, Cao Cao, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, The white dragon empress actually went to their side just for fighting, She was always a battle maniac." Issei explained to them.

The group as shocked that there was a group like that going around doing what they wanted.

"They sound horrible." Kalawarner said.

"No doubt." Raynare said with narrowed eyes.

"This is perfect, Two groups to fighting against each other, And we interrupt both of them and make quite the scene, Making both of them fear us and know who we are what we aim for." Issei spoke.

The 3 of them was astonished at his quick thinking in a situation, He was truly a good planner.

"Pretty good way to kill two birds with one stone." Dohnaseek said.

"Good thing i brought masks to hide our faces, Here put these on and don't take them off until i tell you, Can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see a ghost." Issei said as he handed out 3 dark looking masks that covered the whole face.

"Good idea, Can't have them knowing who we are just yet." Kalawarner said.

"Alright that's fine." Dohnaseek said as he put his mask on.

Raynare and Kalawarner both took one and put them on, Issei then put his on and took a look at what was happening down below at the estate, He could make out 2 main groups, Rias and her peerage against Diodora Astaroth and Shalba Beelzebub, He saw what appeared to be Azazel and Sirzechs facing off against some people he didn't recognize, Probably more Khaos Brigade leaders.

"Ok let's get down there." Issei said.

And they descended down the mountain following behind Issei as he continued on towards the estate, He eventually came to a stop as he encountered the barrier.

"It's a decently made barrier, Definitely made out of Ophis's power no doubt, But nothing I can't handle." Muttered Issei.

"Stand back, I'm gonna release quite the amount of power on this barrier to shatter it." Issei said to his group.

They nodded as they took a couple steps back and watched as Issei suddenly floated up in the air above them, He then charged a huge Sphere of Annihilation, It was the size of a boulder, He then chucked it at the center of the barrier, Everyone felt the enormous amount of power that was packed densely into it.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** With Sirzechs and Azazel **}**

As both Azazel and Sirzechs along with the people they were currently fighting struggled to get up off the ground of the insane amount of power, They looked up to see the barrier shattered like it was nothing.

"What the hell was that?" Sirzechs shouted fearful.

"That wasn't us, That barrier was made out of Ophis's power, Someone new just entered the area with a crazy amount of power." One of the Khaos Brigade leaders said fearfully.

Azazel looked like he was about to hail tail it to the edge of the underworld to hide from whoever had that amount of power, Sirzechs looked severely scared for his family.

"Someone that is more powerful that Ophis? Great Red? No way he can't be here, We would of sensed him." Azazel muttered.

"Ha whoever it is, We are going to have them join Khaos Brigade!." Shouted the man.

"I highly doubt that, Whatever reason they are here isn't for you, They want something from the devils so they came here personally." Azazel responded.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** With Rias's group **}**

"Ara? Such devastating power..." Rias muttered fearfully.

"Pfff, Not that bad, I could take him." Shalba Beelzebub said arrogantly.

The group that was currently there forgot about what he just did, Asia Argento had been sent to someplace they didn't know.

"How can you say that?" Akeno asked incredulously.

"I have Ophis's power within my hand, I could take him easily." Mocked Shalba unaware of the current situation.

"Are you so sure?" Asked a new female voice.

The group turned to suddenly see Vali with Asia in her hands, With Bikou and Arthur behind her.

"Vali? Asia..." Rias said softly.

"We found her in the dimensional gap, But that power spike brought us here." Vali said before dropping Asia in Akeno's arms.

"Now Shalba? Are you so certain you can take on someone like that?" Vali asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Of course!." Shouted Shalba.

She just sighed, But something peaked her interest about the power spike, It was familiar.

That was when Albion's wings manifested on its own.

 **(Vali... Do not antagonize that person with that power...)** Albion said aloud.

Everyone was shocked at the Heavenly Dragon Albion making his presence known.

"Why?" Vali asked curiously.

 **(You sense it right?)** Albion said.

"What do you sense Vali?" Rias asked curiously.

That's when she felt it, The strange feeling that was associated with him, The red one.

"Gremory heiress, It is common knowledge that Issei Hyoudou is dead right?" Vali asked.

"Yes, He didn't want to be in the peerage anymore and he died when the pieces were ejected." Rias lied with a smirk.

Everyone else in her group had that same arrogant smirk plastered on their faces.

"Then your an idiot if you think he is truly dead." Vali said.

"What..? Do you mean?" Rias asked cautiously.

"That person that used that power, They have the scent of the Welsh Dragon mixed with another being." Vali said.

There eyes all widened, They suddenly felt the coldest chill they ever felt go down their spines, Was he back to finish what he started? If so how?

"No... No.. it can't be." Akeno said.

"Impossible, How?" Kiba asked incredulously.

 **(Listen well devils, If he has any resentment towards you, You are as good as dead, If that being I'm sensing is the one i think it is, He now stands above Great Red and Ophis.)** Albion said cryptically.

Everyone now was completely astonished and even fearful a little bit, Even Vali the battle maniac didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked fearful.

 **(Long ago there was another dragon that insanely powerful, So powerful even Great Red was defeated without a sweat, This dragon disappeared long before the great war, His name is Bahamut the Annihilation Dragon God, If he has granted Issei his power, Issei is now a dragon god.)** Albion said.

Shalba looked like he shit his pants, He thought he could take on that? He started to back away slowly.

The rest of Rias group were scared shitless, They had a reason to be to.

Vali was completely silent, No words could be uttered, She was about to speak but suddenly the wall was blown to smithereens leaving a gaping hole revealing 4 masked figures.

No one dared to move, Vali was now certain as she could feel the red dragons presence.

But who were those with him?

"Darling i think you broke them..." Raynare said under her mask.

That's when Azazel and Sirzechs came into the room with everyone else, They didn't know what the others knew, So they were completely in the dark.

"Honey? Can we get on with the show already?" Kalawarner said.

What was about to happen would shock everyone, Mostly Azazel.

"Honey? YOU BITCH Issei-kun is mine Kalawarner." Shouted Raynare at her.

"You got to learn to share Raynare." Dohnaseek added.

"Exactly Raynare you can't have him to yourself all the time." Kalawarner commented.

Everyone was astonished, Wasn't the fallen angels dead? How were they alive and why was he with them.

"Well well well, Look what the garbage brought in." Issei said after removing his mask.

He signaled for everyone else to remove there masks, Revealing Kalawarner, Raynare, And Dohnaseek behind him.

No one dared to move.

"What? Nothing to say? No hello Issei? No sorry we fucking stabbed you in the back like a bunch of self centered assholes? Guess not." Issei laughed.

"What do you want?" Sirzechs asked while gritting his teeth.

"Hmm what do i want?" Issei muttered.

"Time for the show boys and girls." Issei shouted.

They had no idea what he meant by that.

"One I'm here to teach you a lesson Sirzechs personally, Your an example to what happens now if you get in my way." Issei said.

Sirzechs and Azazel just balled out laughing, They truly didn't know anything.

"Oh? And how do you suppose you can do that? You can't defeat me I'm a devil king." Sirzechs said arrogantly.

Azazel just looked amused at the fallen angels.

Everyone else just started to slowly back up away from a one sided fight.

Before anyone knew it, Issei had his right fist in Sirzechs gut piercing his whole stomach, He looked up to Issei with wide eyes.

"How?" Sirzechs asked fearful.

"Albion had it right." Issei said.

That sealed the deal, There was no going back, They knew they would pay tenfold.

"What do you mean?" Azazel said.

"Bahamut." Was all Issei said.

Azazel's eyes widened along with Sirzechs, Everyone one that had a high position knew of the Annihilation Dragon God whose only purpose was to destroy.

"Impossible you are lying." Azazel said.

"Want me to prove it." Mocked Issei.

Before anyone else could say anything, The Armageddon's Descent manifested on his right arm, Bahamut then spoke to everyone in the room with a voice that commanded power.

 **{You believe him now? You all have angered my host beyond belief, It is time for you punishment... The three factions are no longer at the top of the list, I hereby state that the dragons will rise once again to the top, He will be the one to bring dragons back to the rightful status, The three fallen have already been turned into dragons, The dragon faction will be reborn anew.}** Bahamut said aloud commanding anyone in near area to listen to its commanding presence.

Everyone was completely shocked beyond belief, He was back for good and he had a goal that would be the near end of the three factions, They just hoped it would be over soon.

"Now back to business, Sirzechs your wings or your life?" Issei asked.

No one said a word or dared to try to attack him, Sirzechs just looked like he was seeing the personification of death itself.

"What?" Sirzechs asked fearfully.

"Fine you don't want to cooperate, Then your wings will be ripped out one by one until they are all gone!." Shouted Issei.

The gruesome scene that played out before them made them piss themselves as Issei brutally pulled Sirzechs wings out one by one leaving nothing left, But a broken man on the floor bloody.

"Now on to the next piece of business." He looked to Rias who started to flee.

But he was faster, He appeared right in front of her.

"Don't think your gonna get away you bitch." Snarled Issei.

"Now open a magic circle to the familiar forest or else." Shouted Issei.

Everyone still didn't make any movements, They didn't know what to do.

She quickly stumbled back as she prepared the circle, Everyone else was truly frightened, Soon the circle was complete as it lit up with its coordinates, He walked towards it and his group followed, He looked to the others in the room with a cold glare warning anyone to get in his way and they would pay the ultimate price, Before he fully stepped into the circle he looked to Azazel whose sweat dropped profusely.

"Your next Azazel." Issei said before he and his group teleported to their destination leaving a whole shaken up family of devils.


	7. New Recruit

As the trio entered the Familiar Forest, they were met with what they were expecting, a forest with familiars as far as their eyes could see, now they just needed to find out where the Chaos Karma Dragon resided, they were quickly ripped away abruptly from their thoughts when a new voice spoke above them.

"Who are you and why are you here?" It was a male voice.

The three of them turned around to see a man in a white tank top with a yellow double strap backpack on his back, he had a hat with red hair poking out of the front as well, this was Zatouji the familiar master.

"We have no quarrel with you familiar master, we are only here to recruit the Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat." Issei spoke aloud.

Zatouji got a shocked expression real fast, in his mind he didn't think anyone would be foolish to recruit the Dragon King Tiamat, most of the people who tried before to get her as a familiar were turned to ash if they couldn't handle their own against her in a fight.

"Who are you to be so foolish enough to dare trying to recruit the Dragon King?" Zatouji asked cautiously.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, just point use in the direction in which she resides, i don't want to have to force it out of you." Issei said.

And he raised his energy a little bit to prove his point, seeing the sweat drop on the familiar master's head made Issei smirk, the tactic of intimidation could work wonders on the right people.

"Very well just try to keep the destruction to a minimum, you'll find her in a cave at the edge of the forest in that direction." Zatouji said while pointing.

"Thank you, we will be quick and leave." Issei said respectfully.

And so the three of them walked off in the direction they were told to go, soon a conversation started to brew between them.

"When the fight starts, which it will because dragons are a race of pride, she will not easily submit to me, you 3 better stay on the sidelines since there will be alot of power being thrown around, a Dragon King vs a Dragon God will cause alot of damage to the near by areas." Issei spoke.

"Right!" Dohnaseek replied.

"What about our living arrangements? Once we get her on her side, i doubt she will like the idea of living in an abandoned church that well." Kalawarner added.

"Your right Kalawarner, she will not like it very well." Raynare added.

"You guys are right, so that's why i'm going to ask someone to help us out." Issei spoke.

"Who do you have in mind?" Raynare asked confused.

"You could say she's a friend, well maybe not, but i believe she will help us." Issei replied vaguely.

"She?" Raynare asked, she was a little jealous since so many girls were about to enter there lifes.

"Yes she, there obviously will be a harem Raynare, you'll need to learn how to share Ray like Kalawarner said." Issei replied.

"Ugh fine." Raynare huffed.

So the three continued on in the direction towards there goal.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Underworld **}**

Far away from where the group currently was, the underworld was in chaos, news traveled fast of Issei's return and now the council of elders that included 3 of the Great Satans due to Sirzechs injuries and the heads of the remaining 33 clans were having a meeting about what they could do, they were arrogant and snotty thinking they stood a chance of defeating the new dragon god, when in reality he could wipe them of the face of the earth with ease.

"He needs to be punished!" Screamed one of the elders.

"What chance could we possibly have against a monster of that magnitude? if it is true that Bahamut has chosen him it would be futile to anger him even more, we must approach with caution!" Shouted another elder.

"He still needs to be dealt with!" Shouted back the elder.

"What do you expect us to do? his power is far outclassed! Sirzechs Lucifer was taken down with ease." Another elder argued.

"SILENCE!" Shouted a new voice, it was female.

This turned out to be none other than Serafall Leviathan, she was very upset at the news of Issei's return.

"What you all say is true, though we still must do something to counter him the best we can, the Three Factions are at a time of peace for the better, the Khaos Brigade has appeared, we must unite under these conditions to be able to stand a chance, Azazel has locked the Grigori down, Michael and the Seraphs are waiting for Issei to confront them." Serafall argued.

"So? Still his power is tops even Great Red!" Argued another elder.

"Ever heard of a saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Serafall said with a grin.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Grigori **}**

The Grigori was in chaos as well, just as Serafall had said, Azazel had it completely locked down with guards at every point, no one in or out, Azazel thought he was safe, but he didn't know Issei would plow through all of them like they were cannon fodder.

As Azazel sat down in his office, two bodyguards at the door, he thought he was safe from Issei's wrath, but boy was he wrong.

Suddenly the door burst open with a Grigori soldier coming in with a folder, most likely all the information they could gather about Issei's new abilities.

"Azazel sir, here is the information you requested." The soldier said.

"Thank you, you can return to your post now." Azazel replied.

 _"If Bahamut has truly chosen Issei as his next host, along with the Boosted Gear, he is now a force to be reckoned with, but he was dead... How did he possibly come back to life then?"_ Azazel wondered confused.

 _"Maybe the Well Of Souls?"_ Azazel thought.

 _"It can't be... Hades is supposed to have it under constant guard with the best of his men."_ Azazel thought perplexed.

Azazel then called for one of his subordinates to come fast.

"What do you need Azazel-sama?" The subordinate asked confused.

"Make contact with Hades The God of The Dead and ask him the state of the Well Of Souls." Azazel spoke.

"Yes sir!" The subordinate replied.

Soon the subordinate left and then Azazel turned his attention to a new problem that he was having trouble figuring out.

The Fallen Angels that were with Issei and how their energy signatures were completely different from regular Fallen Angels.

 _"Could it be possible they underwent a transformation to turn them into dragons? if so just how powerful could they now be.."_ Azazel thought confused once again.

There was so many questions that he had that were unanswered, he didn't understand most of the things that were currently going on and what their next move would be, but he knew the world would never be the same.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Familiar Forest **}**

Issei and his group currently are still on their way towards Tiamat's cave, after about 10 minutes of walking they finally came across a clearing where they could see a cave carved into the side of the mountain off in the distance, in Issei's mind there was no doubt that this is where Tiamat resided.

"Ok i believe that cave is it." Issei said.

"Fits the description the familiar master gave us, and it looks big enough to hold a dragon." Kalawarner added.

"Not to mention the lack of familiars in the area, survival of the fittest, show them whose the alpha." Dohnaseek said.

"True most of them got scared and ran and hid." Raynare added.

"Here we go." Issei spoke as he walked forward.

"I suggest you guys find a place to watch the fight as it will be good." Issei smirked.

So the three of them fell back to watch the fight as Issei continued onwards towards the cave.

"Any ideas of what to expect guys?" Issei asked the dragons in his head.

 _ **{Even if you are a dragon god Issei, she is still a dragon king, it will be a real fight, since you used the Sphere of Annihilation on the barrier made from Ophis's power, you will need to recharge your energy a bit before you can release another one, energy is not a constant thing in the world, it has and will always be a factor in a fight, even so you still won't be completely outclassed.}**_ Bahamut explained.

 _ **[He is right partner, energy is a huge factor in a fight, for now you should be able to get by with the Balance Breaker.]**_ Ddraig added.

"Ok then." Issei thought.

 _ **{In time after your transformation into a real dragon god ends, you will be able to handle more without serious repercussions.}** _Bahamut explained.

So Issei walked forward with a plan in his head and a goal in mind, he knew it wouldn't be a one hit knockout fight, no it would be a true fight, after all Tiamat wasn't a Dragon King for nothing.

As he neared towards the entrance of the cave, he stopped for a second to try to sense anyone in the area, the only signatures he could feel were from his group and one signature deep inside of the cave, and it was a powerful and potent one at that.

So he went deeper and deeper to find her.

As soon as he stepped into the cave he knew this was the place, he could hear a rumbling sound deeper in the cave, so he trekked onwards deeper into it.

Before he could get any deeper he was suddenly stop as he felt the pressure increase by alot quickly, he instinctively put up his guard, he was in fact wandering in a dragon's den without it knowing, he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts abruptly when he heard a deep growl followed by deep female growl.

 **(Who dares to enter my cave!?)** Tiamat growled angrily.

"Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon i presume?" Issei asked with a smirk.

 **(Who are you boy? Do you have a death wish?)** Snarled Tiamat.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, and no i came here for a friendly chat." Issei spoke.

Now that annoyed Tiamat greatly, before Issei knew it he was hit by a large blue barbed tail sending him flying out of the cave with Tiamat following him out.

The group outside was extremely surprised when they saw Issei flying out of it head first slamming into the ground.

"ISSEI!" All three of them screamed.

Then they were shocked as a huge blue western dragon flew out of the cave and circle over them before hovering.

 **(I suggest you take that idiot and leave before i roast you all to ashes.)** Tiamat shouted.

The three of them were shocked senseless, trembling in fear they didn't move an inch, They thought Issei was out cold, that is until they heard a chuckle followed by a roar of laughter coming from no other than Issei Hyoudou.

"Ha that was a good one Tiamat, but now i think it's time for me to get serious." Issei said.

 **(Boy what chance do you think you possibly could have of winning a fight with me?)** Tiamat snarled.

"Oh nothing except a few tricks up my sleeve." Issei quipped back at the dragon.

That's when a deafening call was heard across the forest heeding all in the nearby vicinity to witness its commanding power behind it once and for all.

 **[Boost!]** The gauntlet called out.

That very command that was echoed throughout the forest send Tiamat over the edge, charging forward in fury she aimed for the host of Ddraig.

 **(DDRAIG!)** Tiamat roared in fury.

 _"Jesus Ddraig you weren't kidding when you said she hates your guts."_ Issei thought.

 _ **[No doubt, if you recruit her, she will definitely be trying to bang your brains out.]**_ Ddraig snorted.

Issei quickly dodged a blue fireball that was thrown fast at him, he looked to the side of him to see the grass burnt to a crisp.

"Can't get hit by that fire, even if i'm a dragon it will still hurt like a bitch." Issei thought.

He then ran under her forcing her to redirect her attacks, he took this moment to launch a counter attack.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**.

Punching the ball of energy he sent the shot hurtling towards the Dragon King, forcing her to dodge quickly as the shot scratched the surface of her wings.

 **(Damn you!)** Tiamat roared in fury.

And she charged head on towards Issei intending on landing a direct blow to him, as she neared him with her claws outstretched aimed directly at him she slashed and swung at him a few times, but he saw this coming.

 _"Ddraig boost 10x and put it all in my legs for a speed boost."_ Issei spoke in his head.

 ** _[Right!]_** Ddraig replied.

 **[Boost x10]**.

Now that surprised everyone, they knew now he was serious, even Tiamat halted midair to look at what changed in the boy, she was shocked when he released his wings and so was his group, due to the fact they had never seen his wings before.

But Tiamat was focused on something else about the wings, the colors of it.

Even if she was a Dragon King, she knew those colors were important, every dragon had heard of the myths revolving around the Annihilation Dragon God donning grey and blood red wings, which was what Issei's wings were exactly like.

She gulped as she got a _very bad feeling._

 **[Boost x5]**.

Yup a very bad feeling indeed.

She had big feeling of dread coming on, she knew what it was but didn't want to dare say its name, for no one had more power than that monster of a dragon, and with two words uttered by Issei would send her feelings overboard.

"Balance Break." Issei spoke clear as water for the whole world to hear.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]** Chanted the gauntlet.

As a bright crimson light filled the forest blinding everyone around it, it began to condense into a sphere of energy swirling around Issei, glowing with power everyone could tell this was a huge power up, Tiamat quickly regretted antagonizing this beast of a dragon, as the light died down Issei was in his scalemail, but it was different, not the design but the pressure he was giving off was higher than normal and his power was increased too.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**.

Tiamat barely missed that shot that was fired, banking right and diving was the only way she did, as she watched the shot go towards the mountain where her cave was she feared the worst.

As the shot neared the mountain it continued forwards showing no signs of stopping or dissipating, once it struck the mountain the result was astonishing, one dragon shot took out half the mountain and with it Tiamat's cave.

She shuddered as she saw the explosion take half the mountain with it, she thought this would be her last day, but something happened that started to change her views, she was confused when Issei dropped out of Balance Breaker.

"Tiamat, I do not wish to fight you, there was a reason i came to seek you out." Issei said suddenly.

Tiamat didn't think this would happen, she didn't understand what exactly he wanted, but she could tell he was being truthful, so she halted her guard.

 **(Continue..)** Tiamat said cautiously.

"I'm sure you noticed that besides Ddraig and the Boosted Gear I have something else, something ancient and powerful, your a dragon after all." Issei spoke.

That's when Tiamat's eyes widened, she didn't dare say his name, if it was true that this boy had him, he could annihilate anyone in his path, just what did he want? That's what was exactly running through her mind all at once.

She dared to speak it though.

 **(Bahamut...)** She spoke but it was a whisper laced with grave terror.

Her fears were correct when she saw him grin.

"I can see your worries, you don't have to fear me, in fact i want you to join me." Issei said with a smile.

 **(Explain.)** Tiamat said shocked.

"You were correct when you thought Bahamut, you see a little while ago i was betrayed by most of the three factions that i thought were my friends and loved ones, long story short i ended up purging my evil pieces and i died, but Bahamut gave me a second chance but it came at a cost, to put the dragons back on top and teach the 3 factions a lesson, essentially I'm creating a dragon faction, that's why i want you on my side, I'm going to be gathering more dragons from around the world." Issei explained.

Tiamat was silent for a good bit, most likely thinking it over, it was better to get on his good side.

 **(Very well, i will join you Issei Hyoudou.)** Tiamat said finally.

That's when a blue light started glowing around her, soon the light expanded and covered the whole forest similar to how Issei's was when he went into his balance breaker, soon after the light died down a 6 foot tall woman took its place.

She had sapphire blue hair that flowed beautifully down her shoulders, she had crystal clear ocean colored eyes, she was wearing a brilliant light blue dress that flowed past her knees, she also had a diamond necklace wrapped around her neck, this was Tiamat in her human form, even Issei couldn't deny her beauty, Raynare and Kalawarner felt a little jealous after seeing the dragon's human form.

As Issei stared at her, he felt an endless wave of emotions that he didn't understand, he saw Tiamat smirking as she noticed him eyeing her like a piece of candy.

 **(Like what you see?)** Tiamat teased him.

"Bahamut, Ddraig what did i just feel now?" Issei asked the dragons in his head.

 _ **{You just had a battle with a powerful opponent, now that she is on your side, your dragon instincts are telling you to make her yours and mate.}**_ Bahamut explained, he was amused as well.

Issei groaned after hearing this.

 _ **[What he says is true, it will continue to happen and it will worsen until it is resolved by the only way you can, that is the dragon blood in you calling out, think of it like a heat phase.]**_ Ddraig added.

Issei shook his head and decided to cross that bridge when the time came, after all there were more pressing matters to deal with.

"Ok guys, you know what to do now." Issei said to his group.

"Yes!" Replied Dohnaseek.

 **(Fallen's turned dragons huh?)** Tiamat mused.

"Ok Tiamat, go with them to our temporary living quarters, I'm going to talk to a friend to help us out with a new place to stay, we just did get back from the afterlife, we took the Well of Souls and returned like a week ago." Issei explained.

She only nodded her head and the 4 of them disappeared in magic circle headed back towards the church, leaving Issei to himself.

He then focused on finding the right energy signature he was looking for and he found it, he quickly made a magic circle and stepped through it.

As he stepped out he saw a big white mansion in the clearing of a forest, clearly off the map so no one would bother the residents, Issei started to walk towards the door and finally rung the doorbell after reaching it.

The person who opened it was beyond shocked, clearly astonished by his appearance, Issei smirked and spoke.

"Vali, we need to talk." Issei said.


	8. A New Location and A Message

The moment she saw him her eyes were widened to saucers as she looked at her rival, she was clearly not expecting him to show up at all, but here he was a mere foot in front of her, she had no idea what to expect, she could feel his power growing by the moment, she didn't know why too, to her she could feel the magic power in him build slowly but surely, she composed herself and spoke.

"Hyoudou? Why are you here?" Vali asked confused, she was also trembling inside like nothing she ever felt before, due to the fact he could obliterate everyone in her mansion if he wanted too, but something told her that he wasn't here for that.

"Vali, we need to talk." Issei responded casually.

That surprised her, she didn't feel any lies or malice in his words, so she assumed he was here on friendly business, so she sighed and stepped inside and ushered him in.

He walked in normally and took a look around her mansion, he hadn't really had the chance to see it before, he looked around to see Kuroka, Le Fay, Bikou and Arthur looking at him suspiciously, he understood why they were on edge, no doubt the news of what happened traveled fast, it was only natural that they were a bit scared and on the defense the moment he entered the room, he sighed and spoke to them, he needed to calm them down before he would explain what he was here for and what it could mean for them.

"You guys don't have to worry, I'm not here to harm you guys, quite the opposite actually." Issei spoke aloud.

Once they heard that, they settled down a little bit, but their nerves were still on edge, they were also confused on the last bit he said, even Vali raised an eyebrow, she then spoke.

"Ok what do you want?" Vali asked.

Issei sighed and sat down on the couch he was standing by, the 5 others in the room sat aswell but their guard's were still up.

"Ok first things first, do you guys know the full story?" Issei asked.

The 5 of them looked at each other quickly, they weren't expecting him to act like this, he was known as the perverted boy who could be serious about alot of stuff, but the Issei they were standing in front of was completely different, they wondered what had happened to cause such a change in the boy's personality, and since he asked if they knew the full story, they assumed it was worse than what the devils said.

"No we don't really know the full story, we were told by the princess that you wanted out of the peerage and you died after they ejected them, but I'm gonna guess that was a lie, and it was different from what they said." Vali replied.

Issei scoffed and accidentally let his power spike a bit, making Arthur and Bikou go on edge while the 3 girls were blushing and panting, Issei saw this and quickly brought his power back down to scale.

"If it was only that easy, hell no it ain't, the truth is that i was only useful to them for a little while, after i saved that bitch of princess from her arranged marriage and beat Kokabiel, they decided they didn't need me anymore, like i was a tool that was disposed of when it was old." Issei spat.

Now the whole groups expressions flipped and went wide eyed at his words, now they understood why he was the way he was now, Vali still wondered about his new power.

"That's when i ejected my pieces and i died, i woke in you could call it purgatory, Bahamut brought me and gave me a choice to come back but it came with a cost, the three factions were in need of a reality check, and the dragon faction would be rebuilt." Issei explained.

"So how powerful are ya?" Kuroka suddenly asked, she a playful grin on her face.

Everyone one else had that question in their heads, Issei did have an eyebrow raised for a moment before he spoke.

"Bahamut stands above both Ophis and Great Red, combined with Ddraig is just more, like Albion said before, my power is beyond, but even those two could give me trouble if both Ouroboros and Red were to come at me, i would have a problem, even Great Red could be a bit for me alone, most of my power will soon settle so i can use it better." Issei explained.

He was silent for a moment to let that sink in to their minds, all their eyes widened as they understood what it meant, they were standing in front of the most powerful being, but he wasn't attacking so they were a little calm in front of him.

Bikou then spoke suddenly.

"So what do you want?" Bikou asked, he had a little edge in his tone.

Issei sighed and stood up and looked at each one of them in the eyes, for the next sentence he uttered would open the door for them, but they would have to accept it on their own, he couldn't force them, and he wouldn't, as his eyes met each others, he felt the nervousness behind each locked gaze they had.

"I came here for a proposition for you guys, it's your choice to accept or not." Issei replied.

Their eyebrows raised as they wondered what he was going to offer, Issei turned to Vali and spoke.

"What i have to offer is, you guys become part of my group, in exchange you let us move in, you see i'm running out of time, and i need an solution before it happens." Issei spoke.

"What do you mean it? And who is all with you?" Vali asked curiously.

Everyone else was wondering that too, was there something else going on behind the scenes with him that they didn't know? if so what was it and why? Vali's question also sparked some thinking between the group as well, if she accepted his offer who would be moving in with them? for that they didn't know and would have to wait for it to be revealed.

"Currently i have Tiamat the Dragon King, and 3 fallen angels with me, Raynare, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek, about "It"... well let's just say my body is currently undergoing an evolution." Issei spoke.

 **[That's putting it lightly partner.]** Ddraig suddenly spoke aloud.

The whole group was surprised at the Welsh Dragon's voice that rang out of the green light that appeared on Issei's hand.

"Ddraig..." Issei muttered.

"The Welsh Dragon..." Bikou muttered.

"Makes me hot nya." Kuroka purred with a slight blush, while rubbing her legs.

 **(Red one.)** Albion spoke aloud, letting them know of his presence.

Vali turned around to see her dividing wings released, she was confused, but her mind was on something else entirely, what did he mean by evolution and why did Ddraig say that he was putting it lightly, for all these questions she had he would answer them.

"What's this evolution your going through?" Vali asked.

The rest of them wanted to know that too, Issei was about to speak before a blood red light appeared on his right hand, illuminating the room with quite the amount of pressure, Bahamut spoke with each word packed with power.

 **{Issei is going through a very special kind of evolution, his body is adapting to his new power literally, he is going through you could say stage 2 of the 4 stages of his evolution at first his energy reserves needed to increase, which they did as you can all tell, next is his senses will evolve and become exponentially more powerful, then his body will literally rip itself apart as it rebuilds every part of his body into that of a dragon, finally he will go into a full dragon form before reverting back into his human form.}** Bahamut spoke, each word laced with power that flowed through the room as he spoke aloud.

They were not expecting Bahamut to speak, and when he did they felt shivers like nothing they ever felt before crawl down their spines as each word flowed out of him.

"So that's your evolution your going through.." Vali muttered.

"Yes, now you see the situation, i need a place to stay, and you were the first person that came to mind, you see i have a feeling it won't be easy to just rise to the top, i need allies, people who can hold their own against a tough foe." Issei spoke.

The whole group was silent about this before anyone spoke up, Vali was clearly surprised at what she was told, she had no idea what was going on right now, she was truly sadden by the new information her group had received firsthand by Issei, everyone else felt the same as well, even anger was rising in the girls, especially Kuroka, she always thought Shirone wouldn't have the heart for betraying and leaving someone alone.

"So what do you guys say? Want to work together and rise to the top?" Issei asked with a grin.

Hook line and sinker, instantly all of their heads nodded, they knew it would be different.

"Alright, we accept your offer." Vali replied happily.

"Great! ok then i will go grab my group and be back here shortly." Issei spoke before standing up.

"Ok we will see you when you come back." Vali waved bye as he walked out of the mansion, as he left a conversation started to brew among the five of them at the mansion.

"To think he went through all that and he is still going headstrong, i can see why Bahamut chose him, to have such a strong will after a harsh revelation." Bikou spoke up.

"No doubt, I didn't think my sister Shirone had it in her to be that cruel." Kuroka added seriously, she didn't even use her trademark "Nya" at the end.

"And he is completely serious about his goals as well, you could see the fire and determination in his eyes, i can tell he won't stop until its all done." Vali added.

"No doubt, at first when i saw him i didn't really think much of him, but i could tell he would do anything for his friends and family, even going to hell and back, now he had a goal and a reason that will keep reminding him until the day he finishes what he needs to do." Bikou added.

"I wonder about his group though? Tiamat Asthe Dragon King and 3 fallen angels." Arthur added.

"We will see them when they get here brother." Le Fay spoke up.

"She is right, we will meet them when they get here." Kuroka spoke.

"Hopefully their strong." Vali muttered, she really wanted to spar against Issei and his group.

"There is no doubt in my mind that they are strong, if they came back from hell they had to been able to hold their own." Arthur.

"But how did he come back from hell?" Le Fay asked, she had never heard from anyone coming back from the land of the dead.

"There is a legend, that there is place in Hades realm, it's called the Well Of Souls, it is supposedly linked between the two worlds, if someone were to enter the well they would come back to the world of the living, if he did go through that then his group is strong, rumor is that it is guarded by some of Hades strongest minions." Arthur spoke.

"I've heard of that legend as well, Azazel had a ton of books, and it was in one of them." Vali mused.

As the group continued to talk about Issei and his new group, they wondered how it would end up, but they knew there was no going back.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Issei's location **}**

As Issei teleported back to Kuoh he arrived right in front of the church, he felt 4 energy signatures from inside of the church, he didn't know why he could now sense the energies around, he could feel it as well each pulse of power eminating from them.

 _ **{That's your senses starting to evolve, usually it is energy detection that increases first, then your normal senses after it, Hearing, Sight and the others.}**_ Bahamut spoke in his mind, answering his question.

 _"Bahamut about my evolution, the final part you said i will go into a full dragon form then revert back to human, will it happen as soon as i wake up from my slumber?"_ Issei asked confused.

 _ **{No it won't happen right after you awake from your slumber, once your body is changed from the 3rd stage, it will take a couple hours for the required energy to build up so the transformation can start.}**_ Bahamut answered him.

With that Issei nodded and walked towards the church's doors, as he opened it he was met with 4 curiously looks.

 **(So this is where you guys stay?)** Tiamat spoke, she was laughing out loud.

"So did you get us a better place?" Kalawarner asked.

"Yes i did." Issei replied happily, he was happy to get out of the church.

 **(Where?)** Tiamat asked curiously.

Everyone else was wondering the same.

"My rival Vali Lucifer, happens to have a mansion that we can use, her group will join ours." Issei replied.

 **(Did you say Lucifer?)** Tiamat asked seriously.

"Lucifer? As in _the_ Lucifer?" Dohnaseek asked astonished.

"Yes Lucifer, she is the granddaughter of the super devil Rizevim Livan Lucifer, and is the host of the vanishing dragon." Issei replied.

"To think someone with that bloodline would have Albion, wait that means she is a half breed?" Raynare asked curiously.

"Yes she is, and you know how devils are about purebloods, hence she didn't get along with her grandfather." Issei replied.

They all nodded, everyone in the supernatural world knew how stuck up and stubborn the devils were about heritage and purebloods.

"So let's go already, I want to get out of this dump." Dohnaseek spoke.

Everyone else wanted to get out aswell, Issei smiled and nodded and started to make a transport circle, soon the 5 of them jumped in it, leaving the church forever, as they appeared in front of the mansion, they were astonished at the size of the building they would be staying in.

"You weren't kidding when you said she had a mansion." Dohnaseek muttered.

 **(What do you expect she is a Lucifer.)** Tiamat spoke.

That's when the door opened revealing, Vali and her group who were looking at the people Issei brought.

"So this is them?" Vali asked.

"Yes, Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon King, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek." Issei replied.

There was something bothering Vali, the three fallen angels had the unmistakable scent of dragon.

"Are they part dragon?" Vali asked confused.

"Yes i turned them into a dragon." Issei replied.

"How?" Kuroka asked curiously, no one had no idea how he did it either, not even Vali.

That's when Bahamut spoke.

 **{It is called Dragon's Essence, you could say it is the life force of a dragon, I drew it out of my new host to turn them into dragons.}** Bahamut explained.

Once everyone heard his voice, they flinched, even Tiamat didn't expect the Annihilation Dragon God would speak to them, but she was wrong, but she still felt the power that was etched into the voice coming out of his right hand, everyone else could feel it as well.

"Alright you guys settle in, i have some business to attend to." Issei spoke.

"What business?" Raynare asked.

The whole group was wondering the exact same thing as they all looked to Issei for an answer.

"Gonna pay a visit to Azazel and teach him a lesson." Issei spoke.

Now that surprised everyone, he was already focused on sending the 3 Factions a message, and Azazel would be that one who would deliver it even if he didn't know.

"What are you gonna do?" Vali asked cautiously, she still like Azazel alot, since he was pretty much a second father to her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him, just give him a warning shot." Issei said vaguely.

"Ok then, hurry up and come back quick, since the moment you enter the Grigori, they will know who you are and what your there for, no doubt word will spread like wildfire." Vali spoke.

Issei nodded and then teleported away.

He found himself standing in front of an old rundown building, It was definitely the Grigori headquarters even if it didn't look like it, so he walked up to the door but was stopped by a guard above him on his post.

"Halt right there! This is private property, turn around now and you will not be harmed." He said.

That made Issei scoff, and he summoned a small Sphere Of Annihilation and threw it at the door, blowing up the front of the building Issei walked in calmly and spoke.

"I have no quarrel with you people, I'm only here for your boss Azazel, who made a very bad decision and now must pay for it." Issei spoke.

But they weren't moving, that's when a few cadre classes tried to attack him, Issei saw this coming and quickly dodged and punched each one in the gut, incapacitating them, after that display no one dared move, Issei walked forwards where Azazel was, no one dared to try to stop him.

The moment he arrived at the door to his office, he kicked it open, revealing a very shocked and troubled Azazel.

"You know, you could of avoided this if you just told me what the others were planning, but no... you had to leave me in the dark wondering what was going on, only to be thrown out by the people i thought cared about me, now your time has come Azazel." Issei spoke powerfully.

"Issei please!, I'm sorry." Azazel pleaded.

"I don't give two shits about your excuses." Issei spoke.

He then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air.

 _"Ddraig 20x Boosts and put it in my legs."_ Issei told the dragon in his head.

 _ **[Roger!]**_ Ddraig replied.

Azazel was now beyond fear, he was completely terrified of Issei's new power, he was going to experience first hand what would happen to the others who deceived him.

 **[Boost x20!]**

As soon as the deafening call was echoed throughout the room, Azazel knew it was no use, there was no way to stop him, he would do what he wanted and wouldn't take shit anymore from anyone, he feared for his life, but little did he know Issei wasn't going to kill him.

That's when a twentyfold powered kick was sent right into Azazel's balls, As Issei dropped him Azazel fell to the floor in agony, he never felt that much pain before, Issei stared down at the fallen man, having no regrets he walked out of the office.

Leaving the Grigori in complete chaos, Issei thought about what he would do about Heaven, he didn't really have any beef with them, but they still needed to be dealt with, he looked up to the sky wondering what the future held for him and his new group.


	9. Enemies Gathering and Testing Limits Pt1

The Grigori was currently in utter chaos in the aftermath of Issei's attack, Azazel laid unconscious on the bed from the pain from Issei's kick to his groin, he had been like that for 2 days, Shemhazai and Baraqiel are currently watching him for signs of him waking up, they start to have a conversation on what they were going to do about the new threat arising.

"How is he?" Baraqiel asked.

"He is doing better than I expected, he should wake up soon, that Hyoudou did a real number on him." Shemhazai replied.

"Yes he did..." Baraqiel muttered sadly.

That's when both of them were interrupted as a magic circle appeared behind them, it was blue and had the Leviathan crest.

Coming out of it was Serafall and her sister's peerage, along with Sirzechs who had managed to heal enough to where he could stand, he had brought Grayfia and his sister's peerage, they all heard about Issei's attack on the Grigori and came over as soon as they could, they honestly expected the building to be gone and all the fallen to be vaporized, but what they saw was the opposite, which made them wonder what his plans were.

"How is he?" Serafall asked as she walked up to the bed to look at the leader of the Fallen Angels.

"Currently unconscious, but we suspect he will wake up soon." Shemhazai spoke up.

"Hmm, this changes things now, Issei has shown he isn't afraid to do what it takes, and we're his main targets." Sirzechs muttered while thinking.

"I think we need to hold another meeting between the three factions on what to do about him.." Serafall spoke up.

Everyone in the room agreed on that, they needed a plan before it was too late.

"Brother, what can we possibly do about him? You saw how powerful he was when the Khaos Brigade attacked." Rias spoke up.

Everyone was at a lose for words, they knew she was right, they all saddened as they realized they had barely any hope to defeat him and his new group that was growing every day.

But that didn't stop them from trying.

"We may have a chance, If we can't take out the leader, we can take out his forces, if we all band together we may be able to diminish his power somewhat." Serafall spoke up.

Everyone's eyes widened as they witnessed Serafall start to take charge, Shemhazai spoke up after that.

"Once Azazel wakes up, I will inform him of a meeting that needs to take place, until then I suggest we stay under the radar and not make any more mistakes that will anger Hyoudou." Shemhazai spoke up.

"Yes that is what needs done." Serafall mused, she didn't want to have a run in with Hyoudou right now, that was the last thing she needed.

"Serafall, we need to hold another meeting between the elders, we need to get all our assets accounted for, we may have a war on our hands." Sirzechs spoke up.

"Yes your absolutely right." Serafall replied.

After that they all dispersed back to their respective duties and prepared for the inevitable.

War was coming their way.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** With Issei's Group **}**

Currently everyone with Issei is in a separate dimension that Issei made so they can spar and go all out without destroying everything around them, he learned it from Bahamut who told him it was the same magic the devils used in rating games, Issei wanted everyone to spar with a partner, he didn't mind who it was, as long as you had a partner to train each other with.

The current lineups were, Issei vs Vali, Raynare vs Kuroka, Dohnaseek vs Bikou, Kalawarner vs Le Fay and Tiamat vs Arthur.

To Issei the matches were pretty good, each one had a pretty good opponent who would push each other past their limits and make them grow stronger.

Everyone now stood on the sidelines as they watched Issei and Vali start their match.

"I'll give you a handicap, I won't use any of Bahamut's abilities against you, unless you want to." Issei said with a smirk.

"No I'll be fine, I think i can stand up somewhat." Vali replied back with her smirk.

"Very well." Issei replied back.

Everyone was in awe at how they were going to go all out, they stepped back for good measure as the fight was going to be intense.

Vali quickly started off dashing towards Issei who was standing still, she feinted a kick and went for a right uppercut which managed to connect, Issei was surprised at her base speed as he was at his base aswell.

"How do you like that one?" Vali taunted.

"Hmm, very good, speed is impressive, but I think it's time to really get started." Issei replied back.

Vali nodded and summoned her Dividing Gear, the blue wings came out as quickly as she nodded, Issei grinned at seeing the Vanishing Dragon's sacred gear, he returned the gesture and summoned his Boosted Gear.

Everyone knew it was really starting now.

 **[Boost! x5]**.

Everyone's eyes widened once again as they felt the power of Issei, it was obvious he wasn't kidding when he said he was now the most powerful being, they wondered what his plan was, since he went straight for 5 boosts and not 1, it was obvious in their minds he was starting to get serious about the fight, they were suddenly ripped from their thoughts as Issei vanished, they all watched around them to see where he had gone.

He then reappeared right in front of Vali who was shocked at his speed, before she could do anything he disappeared again, this time he appeared behind her and did a sweep and knocked her off her feet.

He disappeared again, but this time they heard something above them.

 **[Boost! x3]**.

Everyone watched as he increased his power even more, they saw a small sphere of crimson energy form in his palm.

 **[Dragon Shot!]** He spoke aloud and punched the sphere of energy.

The Dragon Shot came hurtling towards the downed Vali who barely had enough time to register what was coming her way, she quickly rolled out of the way, just barely avoiding the blast that launched debris everywhere.

Vali quickly got up and prepared to counter an assault that Issei was probably about to launch.

 _"Albion, is it there anyway to possibly match his power?"_ Vali asked her dragon.

 _ **(Vali, when I told you that the dragon was extremely powerful I wasn't kidding around, as it stands you are outrageously outclassed, you may be able to slow him down a bit, but there is no chance of winning this battle, there is some stuff you might be able to try to even the odds a bit, you are a Lucifer, your blood is that of someone who has the potential to be a super devil, you can claim a huge amount of demonic power, it is your birthright, other than that, divide and use balance breaker and any other abilities of mine to help.)**_ Albion spoke in her head.

Vali cursed as she realized how powerful Issei really was now, she knew it would be a tough fight, but she didn't think she would get her ass handed to her, with her options slowly vanishing she quickly decided what to do.

 **(Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!)**

A bright white flash covered the whole area as Vali donned her balance breaker, Issei grinned as he saw the white armor cover his rival, he started once again on his attacks.

Issei vanished once again, but Vali had anticipated him using his speed again, she quickly sent an elbow behind her and successfully struck him in the gut, sending him skidding in back, she then proceeded to use one of her abilities.

 **(Divide!)**.

Issei felt part of his energy fade away as it went to Vali, he cursed as he forgot about the Divine Dividing gear, he knew that he couldn't be hit by her or she would just half his power and make it hers, he decided it was time to take it up another notch.

"I'm surprised Vali that your able to match my speed.. I really am, but I'm not done yet!" Issei shouted.

"I expected nothing less from you my rival." Vali replied with a smirk.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

After he shouted that, the crimson energy started to form around him and formed a sphere, they couldn't see what was inside of it, Vali was shocked as she already seen Issei's balance breaker, but this was different, it was more powerful than she last saw, everyone realized that aswell, they wondered how much power he intended to release.

Soon the energy sphere started to condense and soon it faded away, revealing his balance breaker, but it was different, not just the power but the look of it wasn't what they seen.

The crimson had suddenly been changed to a blood red, and the outline was a sharp grey with a crimson glow surrounding the armor, this was his new balance breaker.

Even Issei was surprised as he looked at his balance breaker.

"Ddraig? Bahamut? What happened to my balance breaker?" Issei asked his dragons.

 _ **[It is something to do with Bahamut's influence.]**_ Ddraig replied.

 _ **{This is the result of you getting my power, it has merged with Ddraig's somewhat, what was affect was your balance breaker and juggernaut drive, both of them were imbued with my power, effectively making them extremely powerful.}** _Bahamut explained.

 _"Hmm, I'll call it Welsh Annihilation Dragon Balance Breaker."_ Issei thought.

 _ **[A fitting name for a powerful balance breaker.**_ _ **]**_ Ddraig mused.

Vali grinned and took up a stance, Issei was surprised she still wanted to fight, but nonetheless he motioned for her to come.

She dashed once again but stopped a few feet from Issei, he was surprised at her sudden stop, he wondered what she was planning, he quickly put up his guard as he felt her energy rise.

 **(Half Dimension!)**

Issei was not expecting this at all, he quickly fell on one knee as all his power was being drained, he needed to do something quick before it was too late.

 **[Boost! x15]**.

Everyone was shocked as they saw him boost once again, they knew that he was slowly being stripped of his power, but they didn't think he would just give her more, but they didn't know why he boosted.

 **[Boost! x15]**.

They started to back up as they felt his energy rise even more, but Vali continued to press, but something was about to stop it.

 **[Explosion!]**.

That command sent everything into chaos, instantly shattering the half dimension and blowing apart Vali and Issei's armor, the match was offically over with Issei as the winner.

"Well that was a good try there Vali, you had me cornered for a good bit." Issei said.

"Should of expected you to win." Vali muttered.

She then walked up to Issei, Issei wondered what she was planning.

"This is your reward for winning." She said with a smirk.

Then she smashed her lips forcibly against his in a heated make out session, everyone smirked at seeing Vali do it, Issei was surprised at first but nonetheless reciprocated the kiss.

Vali pulled away with a smirk, Issei had a grin on his face, he then spoke up.

"Ok Raynare and Kuroka your up." He spoke aloud.

Raynare had a scowl on, it seemed she still didn't like the idea of sharing Issei, but she couldn't complain now that their were more than 5 people in the harem, and would only grow as he attracted more people to the group, she stepped up along with Kuroka who was smiling, she knew she was at an disadvantage since Raynare had the ability to use light, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"You ready?" Kuroka grinned.

"Bring it." Raynare replied.

Kuroka quickly dashed towards Raynare with a cocked back fist coated with senjutsu energy, it seemed like she was going to hit her target but as she closed in on Raynare, she was quickly blocked by crossed light daggers that Raynare had formed.

Once her fist connected with the daggers, Kuroka quickly backed up after feeling the power that those light weapons that were able to severely damage devils, she needed to avoid being hit by those, she needed a plan.

"Should of expected to run into an obstacle.." She muttered lowly, but it was enough for everyone to hear it.

Everyone's eyes widened as her power started to rise, she was already in her nekoshou form, which added even more power, they wondered what she was going to try.

She quickly fired off several energy blast towards Raynare, who dashed backwards and dodge a couple, but one hit her leg.

"Shit." Raynare muttered, she was kneeling on the ground catching her breath.

Raynare had enough, she stood up and released her wings.

Everyone was surprised at her wings, instead of 1 pair she had 3 pairs, totaling 6 wings on her back, Issei was proud at seeing how far she had grown, she quickly dashed forwards and formed her light daggers once again, but this time she threw them at Kuroka who dodged them easily, but didn't see the spear coming her way in time, it was too late once she did notice it.

The only she could do was use her senjutsu to form a protective layer around her to help cushion the blow a bit.

The spear hit directly in the protective layer, pushing her backwards as the spear started to dissipate.

She quickly dispelled the energy around her as she avoided a fairly dangerous spear aimed for her.

She dashed once again with her fist charged with energy, but stopped shortly before Raynare, Kuroka then proceeded to smash her fist on the ground, causing quite the amount of debris and dust, Raynare couldn't see, neither could Kuroka.

But she used her senjutsu to find Raynare and tackle her on the ground, holding a fist cocked back with a ton of energy, she spoke up.

"Do you yield?" Kuroka spoke up.

Raynare was shocked at how she was beaten, she had no choice but to comply.

"Yes." She said weakly.

Kuroka then stood up and help Raynare up, the both of them walked back to the side, finishing their match, and waiting for the next one.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Harem Edit: Been thinking about the harem for quite a bit, as of now it has been changed quite a bit, and could still be changed even more in the future.**

 **Yes - Raynare, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Fem Vali, Kuroka, Le Fay, Irina, Amaterasu, Yasaka.**

 **No - Rias, Sona, Serafall, Grayfia, Koneko, Akeno, Ophis, Murayama, Katase _,_** **Rossweisse, Xenovia, Asia.**

 **Maybe - Penemue,**

 **That's all i got for the harem currently, suggestions are welcome too.**

 **Update Schedule: I don't really have one, I try to update every week or so, sometimes it might be a little later if I'm working on other stories.**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Enemies Gathering and Testing Limits Pt2

It was now Le Fay vs Kalawarner, as the two of them walked up to the center they both prepared to start.

Kalawarner knew she was a magician but she didn't know how much power she wielded, so she did the natural and prepare herself for anything.

Issei was watching intently, he knew they could handle each other pretty well, but he wanted to see them break free from the limited power and push forwards like everyone else had done before.

When push come to shove is when it would really matter.

He however knew he would be watching them for a little while only, he had to start gaining allies as fast as he could. His appearance and him almost killing Sirzechs and him attacking the Grigori could be seen as an act of war.

If so, he didn't mind.

Let them come, he wouldn't hesitate to unleash all his power and obliterate everyone in his path to the top.

"Ok guys, I'm going to head out to find some allies, my attack on the Grigori and the Devil's gathering is most likely a act of war in their eyes, so we need all the help we can get." Issei said while standing up.

"So you think war is coming?" Vali asked curiously.

"Most likely, better safe than sorry." Issei replied.

Everyone agreed and nodded their heads, they knew they needed to be prepared for something like this, and with Bahamut's power it would most likely cause a flurry of panic and they would do anything in their power to stop Issei and his new group.

 **(Who are you thinking of asking?)** Tiamat asked intrigued, she wondered what was in his head.

"First I'm going to Heaven to tell them they can do what they want, either stay neutral or fight with the other factions, as for allies I'm going to go to the Shinto Pantheon and Youkai first, then if they don't join I'll go to the Greeks." Issei spoke up.

The rest of his group nodded and Issei already started off.

"Bahamut how can I get to Heaven?" Issei asked the dragon.

 _ **{Normally you couldn't, but there are ways to get there. You must know the coordinates of the place and use a transport circle, I don't know who you would go to for that though...}**_ Bahamut explained.

 _"Hmm..."_ Issei thought.

Issei then needed to get everyone's attention to ask a question. So he stepped out in the middle of the area. Once everyone saw him they started to follow him wondering what was going on.

"Ise?" Raynare asked confused.

They were all wondering what was going on.

"Before I leave, anyone know what the coordinates of Heaven are?" Issei asked.

Everyone was shocked, they didn't know what to say. They should of expected it, but it still came as a shock that Issei needed help getting there. He was looking purposefully at the fallen angels, they spoke up after seeing his gaze.

"Sorry Ise, that was always above our pay grade." Kalawarner spoke up.

"So I need someone who had more authority?" Issei asked.

"Essentially yes, preferably one that was high enough rank when they fell." Dohnaseek added.

Issei quickly cursed, he had a plan to get to Heaven now. It was only a backup plan until there was no other choice, and if it worked out right he would both get to heaven and get a powerful ally.

"Ok I'll be heading out now." Issei spoke up.

Everyone nodded and watched as he vanished. They had no idea what he was planning and the aftermath of it all.

He reappeared back in the underworld and he started to walk further and go deeper, he was going towards his destination.

Cocytus the prison that held his target.

Kokabiel.

Issei knew this was a risky game he was playing, but if it played off and Kokabiel helped him out Issei would return the favor and release him. He also knew Kokabiel wouldn't want to miss out on an opportunity to get his revenge on the devils that helped imprison him.

But he was stopped short as he felt an enormous pressure cover the area he was in.

He heard a deep bellow of rage directed at him.

"ISSEI HYOUDOU! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK TO MY DOMAIN, YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ONCE AGAIN! THIS PLACE WILL BE YOUR GRAVE!" It was a male voice.

Issei turned around to see someone he should of expected, Hades the God of The Dead was here and it was obvious he wasn't a friendly.

 ** _[Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..]_ **Ddraig muttered in Issei's head.

Issei stifled a chuckle and focused back on the wrathful god in front of him.

"Hades I have no quarrel with you, sure I did break free from your realm but I don't care, so either get out of the way or perish!" He spoke up loudly.

Hades didn't back down, instead he charged with his pitchfork.

Issei quickly dodged it. He wasn't stupid, Hades was one of the top 5 if not 3 most powerful gods out there, he knew he had his work cut out for him.

As the pitchfork landed in the ground, Issei watched as several skeletal warriors climbed out from the point of impact.

Issei wasn't going to hold anything back this time, he couldn't afford to.

 **[Annihilation Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Hades wasn't expecting this, but he gave in and powered up to meet the new dragon god in battle.

Issei watched as all the darkness started to get absorbed by Hades, he looked to the God of The Dead to see him in a new state.

His eyes were pitch black and his robe had darkness rolling off of it, Issei could hear the cries of the souls literally screaming for help.

"Very well Hyoudou, if it is a battle you desire... A battle you will get!" Hades shouted with a powerful voice.

 **[Boost!x 15]**.

Issei boosted in response and charged with blinding speed towards the god.

Hades quickly vanished in a burst of speed and kicked Issei in the back, knocking him out of the air and plummeting to the ground.

Hades was waiting for him to return with a counter attack, he knew the boy wasn't done yet.

He had no idea what was about to unfold from his battle with the boy, he didn't know what he would forcibly unleash and it would take a miracle for Hades to beat it.

 **[Boost!x 30]**.

Issei kicked it up a notch and stood up out of the crater he made from the fall.

Hades watched as he rose in the air, he could tell something was different about the boy. It looked like Issei was in a trance of sorts, he was completely silent and that was eerie to Hades. He wondered what had caused the boy to be like this? He also wondered what was going on in the boys mind.

As Issei met Hades in the air he didn't move, but suddenly he held his hand out in front and started to summon a Sphere of Annihilation.

Hades started to sweat at seeing the power the boy was suddenly releasing, it was truly terrifying. Even with Bahamut his power could of been handled with teamwork of some of the strongest gods, but with the Boosted Gear it made it impossible to beat him. He could boost his power even higher and climb new heights and wouldn't stop either.

Hades quickly dodged the sphere as it was thrown at him super fast, but was too late to dodge a kick that was aimed right at his gut. Looking up at the eyes of the boy all he saw behind the armor was blood red eyes burning with determination. Hades didn't know what had caused the change in the boy, but if he knew he would of left as soon as he could.

It was the fact when Issei was first knocked to the ground that he had a revelation.

This was one of the most powerful gods and if he failed here it would mean the death of everyone else that had joined up with him, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

He wouldn't.

So he threw away all the rules and his limits and decided to break free from his shell, this was just the start too.

Hades was about to do the rest, he was about to unleash an power deep in the boy that its nature was very unbridled.

Hades quickly backed away and covered his pitchfork in the dark energy that was around his body, he then spoke up in a powerful voice.

"Rise forth my minions and serve your eternal master!" Hades chanted.

That's when the ground started to shake and tremble at his call.

Rising from the ground was hundreds of undead soldiers and a few Cerberus, they all looked ready to tear Issei apart at Hades word.

Issei wasn't fazed though, he quickly summoned a ball of energy and punched it towards Hades.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**.

Hades didn't notice it until it was too late, he was hit with it and sent flying away.

Issei then turned his attention on the army that was summoned.

Descending on the ground he prepared for an onslaught of attacks from the monsters and undead.

 **[Boost!x 50]**.

With that boost any undead in the near vicinity was instantly disintegrated.

Issei was vicious as he tore through the whole army slashing with powerful clawed strikes with the boosted gear's gauntlet.

But more enemies kept coming and coming, and Issei was running low on steam.

 **[Explosion!]**.

He called out to give him a little breathing room.

But it didn't last for long, sadly something was about to happen.

He didn't notice Hades returning to the battle, and he was too late to feel the extreme presence of energy rising above him.

He turned around too late only to get pierced with Hades's pitchfork.

Coughing up blood Issei was kneeling on the ground, Hades descended and spoke up.

"It was fun while it last Hyoudou, but this is the end." Hades spoke up.

Issei was about to protest or try to do something, but he knew he was running on empty.

That's when Hades made the mistake of speaking again, the next sentence he would say would seal his fate.

"Oh just so you know all those people you gathered are going to die once I leave here to tell the 3 factions you have been disposed off, and I will personally drag those 3 fallen angels back to the realm of the dead." Hades spoke foolishly.

Issei felt something boil deep inside of him, like a supernova of anger was rising deep in his heart and it couldn't be vanquished by anything.

Hades heard him muttered something, but didn't catch it. So he asked him.

"What did you say?" He asked cockily.

 **"I'LL KILL YOU!"** Issei shouted in fury.

That's when it started, Issei felt his blood boil at the thought of everything he worked for going to waste. He wasn't going to die here now, no he wouldn't.

That's when Hades noticed the blood red glow surrounding Issei.

Soon it erupted into a frenzy of power, every undead minion and soldier was instantly vaporized by the power that he was releasing.

It just kept rising too. It was also coming off in bursts.

With every step Issei took the whole ground shook violently.

Hades had unleashed a new ability in the boy that wasn't supposed to be used yet, due to the fact it was extremely unstable.

This was Armageddon's Call.

Hades quickly backed up seeing the massive amount of destruction he had release upon the area, and it was clear he was going to die here today. He tried to flee but was met face to face with a bloodthirsty Issei, Hades was quickly punched in the gut making his back arch up.

Issei then proceeded to follow up with a powerful axe kick that sent the God of The Dead hurtling towards the ground.

Issei descended on the ground towards the fallen god.

Hades looked up to the boy as his balance breaker fell off, but he was still giving off the immense amount of power. He knew this was the end.

"Why?" Hades asked weakly as he stared at his executioner.

"Why? You ask me that when you should know already! You dare threaten my friends and family and not to expect me to keep my promise of killing you? That's the problem with you gods and supernaturals, you think universe revolves around you. Well guess what it doesn't! It is time for a change! Many more will fall before me. It is the beginning of a new era!" He shouted.

Hades only closed his eyes and accepted his fate. It was the only thing he could do, and he agreed partly with the boy. Change was coming and it was coming faster than anyone could see it.

With one powerful strike, the head of Hades rolled on the floor decapitated from its body.

The God of The Dead was no more.

Issei then proceeded to continue deeper to his original destination.

Finally reaching the prison of Cocytus he blasted the doors apart with a Sphere of Annihilation, he stepped through and began once again.

He quickly killed any guards that got in his way and made his way towards the cell the held his target.

Finding the steel door, he quickly blasted it apart. Revealing a shocked but amused Kokabiel.

"Issei Hyoudou... Or should I say Sekiryuutei?" He spoke with a chuckle.


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: This note is going to be about my new update schedule and the harem, also to answer any questions some of the reviews have been asking late.  
**

 **Update Schedule: I have decided to do a weekly schedule with stories that are for a single manga/anime/book.  
**

 **Random Note - I will be taking the next few days to edit the stories. (No major changes only grammar mistakes and more detail.)**

 **I also have decided to do an order to the stories that get updated.  
**

 **Highschool DxD - 1st - Betrayed To Hell And Back - (New chapter coming out soon! Hopefully 2-3 Days)**

 **2nd - Prince of Shadows - (Chapter in progress.)**

 **3rd - DxD - Long Forgotten But Not Gone.**

 **4th - Path of Retribution**

 **Afterwards I will move on to another Anime/Manga to do and the cycle will repeat itself.**

* * *

 **Harem...**

 **A ton of people have been asking me to add a certain person/people to the harem. This harem is complete and final. This one is for Betrayed To Hell And Back. For my other stories I will explain them in their own A/N.**

 **Yes - Raynare, Kalawarner, Le Fay, Kuroka, Fem Vali, Tiamat, Amaterasu, Yasaka, Irina, Penemue*, Ophis*.**

 **No - Rias, Grayfia, Gabriel, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Akeno, Murayama, Katase, Rossweisse**

 **If there is anyone that I didn't mention for No and you think it would be good for them to be in Yes you can suggest them. I won't guarantee they will get in. The story is pretty much complete and the girls have a reason that ties with the plot why their in the harem.**

 **If they have a * next to their name (Penemue and Ophis) It means they aren't in it yet and they still have some stuff to go through before they make it in.**

 **That's why I had Ophis as a no. She won't be in the harem until towards the end.**


	12. Enemies Gathering Testing Limits Finale

Kokabiel was surprised to see the boy blow up his cell. He was amused that he was being broke out by the person who helped imprison him.

"Issei Hyoudou... Or should I say Sekiryuutei?" He spoke with a grin.

"Kokabiel." Issei replied dryly.

"So what can I do for you on this fine day?" He asked sarcastically.

He knew something was up. Why would the boy who helped to imprison him be here to break him out.

"Well let's see I got a proposition for you, one that you couldn't refuse." Issei had a shit eating grin.

"Oh? Please enlighten me on this proposition you have." Kokabiel replied back.

Issei looked directly at him and spoke.

"A storm is coming, one that will change the world forever. You can have the chance right now to be on the winning side. You can even take Sitri's head and put it on the wall!" Issei spoke with a grin.

Kokabiel's eyes widened.

"Explain." Was all he said.

So Issei started to explain to him how he was betrayed and how he came back and started to plan out. He knew Kokabiel would join since when he heard about a war coming his eyes lightened up.

"So let me get this straight. You were betrayed by the factions and you ended up dead and then you were chosen by Bahamut the most powerful dragon to exist to bring back the dragons and bring about a new change in the world, and to top it all off you got your own group that is going to war against the factions?" He asked aloud.

"Correct." Issei replied.

"Count me in!" Kokabiel shouted in glee.

Issei chuckled and stood up.

"Very well, however there are somethings we need to go over first." Issei said seriously.

Kokabiel looked like he was expecting that.

"Okay go on." He replied.

"One we are going to Heaven first and I need you to give me the coordinates, second we are going to gather allies afterwards. Then we will regroup with the rest of the group at Vali's mansion. Lastly Rias and her peerage are mine to kill." Issei spoke very seriously.

"You got a deal boy." Kokabiel said with a grin.

Issei stood up and motioned for Kokabiel to follow him. Kokabiel had a question that he need to ask.

"What about Hades?" He asked.

"Decapitated." Issei replied bluntly.

"Damn." Kokabiel replied.

He couldn't believe it. This kid had changed this much. He remembered how he protected the peerage with his life. Now he was a deadly and cunning as a cobra. He wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his attacks. He wondered how strong he was now.

With Ddraig and Bahamut it had to be mind boggling.

"So how do we get to Heaven?" Issei asked.

Kokabiel told him the coordinates and Issei put them in a magic circle and both of them stepped through. When they got there it was surprising to Issei.

It was as he thought it would be, only more.

White and gold covered the buildings for miles as far as they could see. Issei looked to the side to see Kokabiel looking disgusted. It was obvious he didn't like the place at all.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A voice above them shouted.

They looked up to see a group of armored angels with golden spears. Issei smirked and shouted.

"Bring me to your leaders!" He shouted back, his voice dripping with power.

Everyone felt it. They shivered at the commanding presence it held. They had no choice but to accept his demand. They descended on the ground.

"Follow us." They said.

Issei and Kokabiel followed the angels up the staircase and to the main building. If Issei had to assume they were currently in the first Heaven. They soon were on sixth Heaven and standing before them were the 4 seraphs.

"Issei I knew you would be coming." Michael suddenly said.

"You should of." He replied back.

Micheal took a look at Kokabiel and sighed.

"So it seems the rumors are true. You do plan to change the world forever at any cost." He said.

Gabriel didn't seem to happy to see Kokabiel.

"Why Issei?" She asked.

"You should know of all people Gabriel, I was betrayed out of pure greed. One of the biggest sins, like I said to Hades before I dealt the finishing blow, everyone supernatural is flawed in some way, change is coming." He spoke up.

"Issei?" A quiet voice called out.

Issei turned around to see none other than Irina Shidou. She looked like she hadn't gotten that much sleep. He could see bags under her eyes.

"Irina." He said softly.

She registered his voice and rushed and bear hugged him..

"Ise! They said you were dead!" She cried.

Issei glared at the two seraphs.

"We didn't tell her that." Michael spoke up.

Issei turned to Irina and asked.

"Who told you that? The devils?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

"It's a long story." He muttered.

He then told Irina about his betrayal and his resurrection with Bahamut.

Irina started to get _real_ angry. She didn't like that statement very much.

"So your telling me those devils threw you away like garbage?" She seethed.

"Yes Irina." He replied.

She cried once again and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you alive!" She screeched.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"I've decided I'm going to come with you." She said.

That surprised everyone in the room. Micheal quickly spoke up.

"Are you sure Irina?" He asked.

"Yes." She spat.

Michael sighed, he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. Issei then spoke up.

"This is my final thing to say seraphs. I don't hold resentment to you guys. However it is your choice whether or not you guys will fight with the other factions, if you do it is a matter of a fight to the death. I will not hold back." He spoke up.

They nodded and then Issei, Kokabiel and Irina vanished back into their magic circle.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** The Underworld **}**

Back in the underworld the 4 Satan had started a meeting between the elders.

"So what are we going to do?" One of them asked.

"War is coming, there is no doubt about that." Another added.

"True, but he is still able to top all of us." The Phenex head spoke up.

"What you all say is correct. However his forces are not as strong as him, we may not be able to beat him but his forces can be beaten." Serafall shouted.

"What Serafall says is correct. There is a small hope for a victory." Akuja added.

"However we all know he can destroy all of us without even trying! Do you really think he would let his group fall? Even Sirzechs saw his power at the Young Devils Gathering!" An elder shouted.

"SILENCE!" Sirzechs shouted angrily.

That shut everyone up, Sirzechs may have been heavily injured before, but now he was back on his feet and he still had a ton of power. His power of destruction was crackling off his body as he shouted.

He quickly calmed down to let Serafall take over. She then spoke up after everyone calmed down.

"What you all say is true! However we will not stand here and wait for him to come and destroy us all! We will fight!" She shouted.

They all started chattering and nodding their heads. It seemed Serafall and the Satans had rallied the devils to fight.

Serafall then looked to Sirzechs who nodded. They had to go to another meeting with the other factions.

The 4 Satan's then disappeared into a magic circle and reappeared back in the place where the other meeting of the three factions was held.

Kuoh Academy.

They appeared in the room with the two seraphs Michael and Gabriel and Azazel who was awake but he had to use crutches since his tailbone was broken. Shemhazai and Baraqiel were in the room as well.

Rias and Sona's peerage were there too.

The meeting was about to begin.

"Well we all know what were here about." Azazel spoke weakly.

"Yes." Michael added.

"Well what are we going to do?" Serafall asked.

"Are we in agreement that we need to join forces to have a chance of winning?" Sirzechs asked.

"I'm in." Azazel replied.

They looked to the angels then.

"Fine we will fight too." They agreed finally.

Before anyone could speak again, Michael spoke up.

"I however have some bad news." He said.

"What bad news?" Serafall asked.

"Issei was visited Heaven earlier." He replied.

"WHAT?" Serafall shouted.

"He had someone with him too." He said weakly.

"Who?" Azazel asked.

Michael was silent.

Everyone wanted to know.

"Kokabiel." He replied.

The whole room was in chaos after that statement.

"HOW?" Serafall screeched.

"He probably broke him out." Sirzechs added.

"Most likely." Azazel muttered.

"What about Hades? Shouldn't of he been guarding the area." Serafall asked.

The Cocytus was a river of the underworld so it did fall in Hades domain.

"It seems Hades has fallen in battle." Gabriel replied.

Everyone was silent, it was even more that one the most powerful gods was killed by Issei. It dawned on them just how strong he really was.

"So he has a cadre class fallen angel now on his side." Serafall muttered.

"It looks like that way." Azazel added.

Before anyone else could speak up the whole roomed darkened. Everyone got anxious and prepared for an attack. They saw a purple mist with what looked like snakes in the middle curling around two silhouettes.

The mist vanished revealing Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon God and Cao Cao. It seemed Khaos Brigade decided to make an appearance.

"O-Ophis." Serafall muttered.

Everyone was still on edge with the new arrivals.

"What do you guys want?" Azazel asked curiously.

"We are here to help you." Cao Cao spoke up.

Everyone was shocked to their cores, did they hear him right? Ophis wanted to help them?

"I will offer a truce for right now as that Hyoudou boy is more of a problem for me at the moment." Ophis spoke up.

"Very well you have a deal Ouroboros." Serafall agreed.

"So you will fight with us?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes the Khaos Brigade will fight against him and his group." Ophis replied.

"Good." Azazel muttered.

"Until then." Ophis spoke up before leaving with Cao Cao.

Everyone was shocked at how it all turned out. It seemed they had a viable plan and the help of a dragon god to fight against Issei and his new group. They had a small glimpse of hope. They didn't know Issei was planning something however that would help him.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** With Issei, Kokabiel and Irina. **}**

The three of them just entered a magic circle that was destined for Kyoto. Issei planned on recruiting Yasaka and the Shinto Gods.

They were at the bottom of the hill which had the stairs upwards towards the shrine that housed Yasaka.

"Ok guys listen up, we're here without warning. No sudden movements or fighting." Issei spoke.

Irina nodded and Kokabiel spoke up.

"Fine by me." He shrugged.

Issei nodded and turned around and led them up the hill. When they got up the hill and the shrine was revealed they were in awe. Even Kokabiel couldn't deny it. It was a true sight to see.

Issei should of expected to see something like this, after all Yasaka was the leader of the Youkai's. He quickly walked up to the two gigantic doors and knocked loudly.

A few moments later they opened revealing a shrine maiden in a kimono.

"How can I help you?" She asked cautiously.

"I wish to speak with Yasaka." He replied.

She blinked a few times then narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" She asked..

"Something she needs to hear that will affect her life either way." He replied in a commanding voice.

She flinched as she heard his voice. It was like a king over his subjects. It was a powerful one at that. She quickly backed up and motioned them to follow her.

She lead them down a hallway and at the end of it was a gigantic set of doors. The shrine maiden told them to wait outside and went in the room, a few minute later she came out and told them to come in.

Once they walked in the room. They weren't shocked to see it like a messy office with papers everywhere. She was a faction leader so she had a lot of work to do.

The moment Issei saw Yasaka he felt his instincts kick in again. He groaned as he realized what Bahamut and Ddraig said about mating was right.

She was incredibly beautiful. She had long golden hair that had curled white tips at the end. She were a golden honeyed kimono that flowed past her knees. She must of known Issei was staring at her since she gave him a wink, which caused him to blush.

Forcing it down and regaining his composure he spoke up.

"Lady Yasaka I have come here today with a offer." He said.

She raised an eyebrow before speaking up.

"Oh? What kind of offer?" She replied, she had a flirty tint in her tone.

Issei then got deadly serious.

"There is a war coming between my group and the three factions, we would like you to join us." He spoke up.

That caught her off guard really fast.

"First off what caused this war and why should I join your side?" She asked intrigued.

He then explained once again about how he was betrayed and how he got back into the world of the living, he also explained what his group currently was.

She looked very upset and disgusted at the same time. She never heard of that kind of behavior from devils and fallen before. She knew they had their moments, but this was just shocking to say the least.

She was silent for a good bit of time.

"What is your names?" She asked.

"Issei Hyoudou, this Irina Shidou and angel who joined my side, and Kokabiel who was freed from the prison of Cocytus after Hades was defeated by me." He spoke up.

Yasaka's eyes quickly widened. Hades was defeated? The God of The Dead?

"Hades lost? You beat him?" She asked.

"Yes he is no more, Bahamut's strength is something greater than Great Red and Ophis." He replied.

She had heard the stories of the Annihilation Dragon God, but to witness the power it had first hand was something else. Issei had summoned the Armageddon's Descent and everyone was awed at the power it was releasing.

"Very well Issei Hyoudou, you will have my support in the upcoming war. I will speak with Amaterasu and the other Shinto's to see what they will do." She spoke up finally.

"Thank you so much Lady Yasaka." He bowed.

"Oh please, no formalities or honorifics. Just call me Yasaka Ise." She had that same flirty tone in her voice again.

Issei quickly blushed once again, but he was able to force it down again. He motioned to Irina and Kokabiel who nodded. The three of them disappeared back into a magic circle leaving Kyoto.

They were headed back to Vali's mansion. Issei knew there was going to be some explaining that needed to be done. The moment they saw Kokabiel they wouldn't be too happy to see him at all.

As they reappeared at out of the circle, Issei was dead on in his thoughts. They all had weapons ready aimed to kill. Kokabiel had a grin on his face at seeing everyone get so defensive.

"Ise? What is shark face doing here?" Vali asked, she wasn't to thrilled.

Tiamat just looked amused, while the 3 fallen angels were fuming.

"What the hell man!?" Dohnaseek screeched.

Issei sighed and then spoke up.

"He is joining us, I broke him out of Cocytus after I killed Hades." He said.

That shocked all of them. Tiamat was rubbing her legs together at his statement.

"Hades? The God of The Dead killed?" Vali muttered.

Everyone had similar thoughts after hearing his claim.

"Yup I decapitated him in the underworld." He replied.

They all didn't expect that.

"We also have some more allies, Yasaka has agreed to aid us when we need it, she also said she would speak to the Shinto Pantheon and see what they think." Issei spoke.

"So it's inevitable huh?" Raynare asked.

"Pretty much." Kalawarner added.

"Until that day comes, we will prepare and hone our skills, I will continue to gather more allies and dragons." Issei spoke up.

He then had an idea.

"Who is the next group of people who will become part dragon?" He spoke up.

Everyone blinked as they understood his statement, 3 hands raised,

Kuroka, Kokabiel, and Irina all wanted to do it. He sighed and spoke up.

"When I do this you will pass out from the pain of your bones reconstructing and once you wake up you will be part dragon, you will have more energy reserves and some more abilities than you normally had, are you guys ready?" He spoke up.

They all nodded.

He then formed 3 spheres of Dragon Essence and put it on their hands and watched as they all glowed white as the essence was absorbed. He watched as they all dropped on the ground unconscious. He turned to Tiamat.

"Hey Tiamat come here." He spoke.

He had a job for him to do.

"Yes Ise?" She asked.

"I need you to do a job for me." He spoke up.

She was surprised.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Since you can hide you energy quite well and take on different forms, I want you to snoop around Kuoh Academy and see what the Devils are planning. I'm sure Sona and Rias have information on it, I need you to find out what they know." He spoke.

She thought about it for a second then nodded.

"Okay I will do it." She nodded.

He gave her a smile and hugged her, which surprised her and made her blush.

"Thank you." He whispered.

He got a kiss on the cheek in response. His mouth was open and gaping at her.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." She teased him.

He quickly composed himself and walked back to the group, he heard her vanish into her own magic circle and go to work on her end.

As he was walking back he started to feel sore, but this was different. It wasn't just his energy. His whole body flared in pain.

That's when he heard a crack. He quickly fell on his knees and screamed as he started to feel more bones cracking.

Everyone rushed over to see him already on the ground unconscious.

The 3rd stage of his evolution had begun.


	13. Sneaking Around Pt1

None of them knew what to do. They knew what it was and what it meant though.

He was going to be out cold for at least two weeks.

The only thing they could do was let it go through its course and wait for him to wake up. The wondered what it would do to his mentality, and how far it would change him.

Everyone was worried about him, Raynare knew he had a drastic change when she met him in the realm of the dead. She knew it instantly. He wasn't the perverted boy she went on a date with before.

He was for a lack of terms, bitter and vengeful at his betrayal and he would do anything to right the wrongs that had been committed that day, even if it meant going against everything he knew and accepting a new truth of his reality.

Boy was it a big reality check.

To go from a pawn in her peerage to holding responsibility for creating a dragon faction was one hell of a switch for anyone to accept. She knew he had built walls around the pain that was embedded deep within him, but slowly over time they started to crumble with everyone he added to his new life.

The one thing in her mind was that fact if that was going to go to waste or not. If everything was going to take another 180 degree turn in a few weeks or not. She knew after he woke up, he had another few days before the final stage began and that is what made her wonder about his mental state.

She also knew that if he experienced heartbreak again, it would be disastrous.

That was putting it lightly, he would obliterate the people who caused it without any remorse whatsoever.

Raynare was brought out of her thoughts as Kuroka spoke up.

"What do we do?" She asked aloud.

Vali looked around to the others and spoke up.

"If what we know is true, that his body is currently undergoing a change. All we can do is let nature takes its course and wait until wakes up." She said.

Surprisingly Kokabiel decided to speak.

"I agree with the brat, what we're dealing with is a power incomprehensible to any of us here, and if we try to do something as foolish like forcibly trying to wake him up could cause a backlash effect that will release a ton of destructive power." He said.

Everyone just blinked, Vali turned to glare at him for calling her a brat, but she agreed what he said was true. If something they did to try to help him went wrong it could have unforeseen consequences.

Raynare and Dohnaseek exchanged glances with each other. Before one of them could speak up, Kalawarner beat them to it.

"Let's get it him inside and settled in a room, we'll take turns watching over him, we don't know what to expect out of this." She said.

Everyone instantly agreed and nodded with her. Vali and Kokabiel took his arms while Raynare and Dohnaseek took his legs. Kuroka and Kalawarner took a hold of his midsection so that with all 6 of them he wouldn't be dropped.

Soon he was sitting in a bed. Raynare had taken the first shift of watching over him.

In the living room a conversation began to take place among the rest of the group.

"Does anyone know exactly what kind of evolution Hyoudou is undergoing?" Kokabiel spoke up.

Everyone turned to him confused.

"Why? What does that have to do with anything?" Le Fay asked confused.

Kokabiel sighed and rubbed his forehead. He felt a headache coming from everyone's ignorance about the situation.

"Evolutions have a very profound effect on the person or creature that undergoes it, depending on his type he his dealing with, the effects could be drastic or not at all." He explained.

Vali looked confused at his statement.

"Where did you learn all this? You were never this smart at the Grigori." She chuckled.

Kokabiel glared at her before sighing.

"I may be a warmonger, but I am not a complete idiot." He replied dryly.

Vali looked serious for a moment.

"Well what we know right now is that his body is changing to handle the power of Bahamut, it was a 4 stage evolution he had. First and second stages were his strength and energy reserves being increased drastically. This is the third stage where his body starts to completely rebuild itself for the final stage, where he becomes a real dragon before reverting back to a human form." Vali explained.

Kokabiel was thinking for a bit before even speaking up.

"We may have something to worry about. When he reverts back to human, his personality may be changed a bit. I doubt it will affect us at all, however those people who betrayed him wouldn't want to be near him." He said.

Kuroka looked confused before speaking up.

"So your saying he will be more wrath filled at the other factions for what happened?" She asked for confirmation.

Kokabiel looked deadly serious.

"Precisely." He replied.

That's when Vali noticed something was wrong.

"Where's Tiamat?" She asked aloud.

Everyone looked around and found out that the Dragon King was no where in sight.

Kuroka decided to speak up.

"I saw her talking with Issei before he fell unconscious." She said.

Everyone mused on what she could be doing.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Somewhere in Kuoh **}**

Tiamat for a lack of better terms was still confused on where to start. She knew she eventually have to spy on the devils and see what she could get from them.

She finally decided what course of action to take. School was already out so she was going to snoop around the Hyoudou household to see what she could find out.

With that set in her mind she continued forwards.

Soon before she knew it she was already in front of the house. She quickly masked her presence so no one would know she was there. She snuck around to the window where the living room was and listened in.

She started to hear them talking about something.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" It was a male voice.

She didn't really know anything about them, but she knew Issei was with them before and didn't take kindly to being betrayed.

"Kiba we have no choice, we need more pieces to be able to combat him, you know the power he had now." It was Rias who spoke up next.

Tiamat wondered who they were planning to recruit.

"Buchou those two are just normal humans, even if they know how to fight." Kiba replied.

Tiamat was still confused at this.

"That is enough Kiba, the decision is final." She said.

It was eerily silent now, Tiamat felt a dreading sensation coming on. She quickly started to step away from the house thinking she may have been found out.

She dashed away as she saw the front door open and the whole peerage step out.

She was masking her presence though, she knew they shouldn't of been able to sense her easily. She then looked to the girl with white hair and knew she was able to sense her with senjutsu.

"Where are you!?" Rias shouted with authority.

Tiamat didn't like this situation, she figured Issei wouldn't care if she thrashed them about a bit either, it was seemingly like that was going to happen soon. She noticed the knight of the group start to go towards her way as the rest of them followed.

She quickly dodged a slash from his sword that cut open the bushes she was hiding behind.

"Who are you?" Rias asked seriously.

She was glowing crimson.

Tiamat smirked and stood up.

"A _very_ close friend of your ex-pawn Issei Hyoudou." She said in a flirty tone.

Everyone was shocked and then they narrowed their eyes.

"What's your name?" Kiba asked.

She turned to the knight and spoke in a bone chilling tone.

"Oh me? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon, one of the 5 Dragon Kings." She said with a grin.

Everyone shivered as she let her power leak and they now knew he was gaining some very powerful allies.

Rias looked conflicted before speaking up.

"What do you want?" She asked seriously.

Tiamat was amused at the girl.

"I bring bad news devils. Issei Hyoudou doesn't like what happened to him that much, prepare yourselves for the war that is coming straight at you. Issei has made it very clear to our group that your heads will be mounted on a wall when he is done." She said with a eerie grin.

Everyone flinched at her words.

They knew they couldn't fight her at all. She was a dragon king and they were barely a peerage. They had no choice but to back off.

They quickly summoned their own magic circle and teleported away from a fight that was about to happen.

Tiamat looked upset that she didn't get to toss them around a bit. Sighing to herself she made her own circle and hopped in it and went back to the mansion. When she arrived there she knew something was wrong.

She walked into the house to see the group minus Kuroka in the living room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Vali looked to her and was a little angry at her being gone.

"Where have you been!?" She questioned her.

Tiamat just tilted her head.

"Issei sent me on a mission to spy on the devils and see what kind of information I could get from them." She replied.

Vali's eyes widened and she lowered her head.

Tiamat noticed this and decided to speak up.

"What happened?" She asked.

Raynare spoke up.

"Issei has begun his third stage of his evolution and is unconscious." She answered.

Tiamat's eyes widened, he had already undergone it? In her head there was a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

So the group sat her down and filled her in on the details about what happened, she was listening intently on what was being said. It seemed he was going through a rough patch.

Kokabiel looked at Tiamat and spoke up.

"So what did you find out?" He asked.

Everyone else looked to her to see her answer.

"It seems the devils are moving to counter us as he thought, his old peerage has decided to bring two new recruits in, I don't know who though. I did have a confrontation with them before they escaped in a magic circle." She replied.

Kokabiel was in thought for a minute.

"It seems they are mobilizing for war." He mused.

Vali wondered what he was thinking, he was the one she would ask him about the topic. He was a warmonger after all.

"What do you think we can expect?" She asked him.

He looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Honestly? Anything, in times of war the factions are unpredictable. If they have all united that's only more against us, not to mention if they gathered anymore allies." He replied.

Vali thought about it for a moment.

"So pretty much expect a full scale battle like the great war, but worse?" Vali asked.

Everyone was shocked, if that is what they were going to expect than it was going to be very bloody.

"Yes." He said.

With that in their minds they continued on about there days, while still thinking about Issei and his evolution that he was going through, they knew it was going to be a couple of long weeks without him. They would manage though. They had to.

For him.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Underworld. **}**

In an office of one of the 4 great Satans, Sirzechs had gotten a call from his sister Rias. He was told that they had some information that he needed to hear, and that it pertained to Issei.

Hyoudou was still a rough subject for him, his defeat was handed to him on a silver platter. He couldn't do anything to stop the power that he had at his disposal.

He looked up to see his sister's peerage enter the room, he quickly stood up and told them to take a seat and they would begin.

"So what is it that you have to tell me?" He asked curiously.

His sister Rias was the one to speak up.

"Issei has gathered some allies, we found one of them snooping around the house last night." She said.

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh? Who was it? Did they say anything of importance?" He asked.

Rias looked solemn for a moment.

"She said she was the Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat, and that Issei plans to "mount our heads on a wall after he's done." She replied.

That unnerved Sirzechs greatly, Issei Hyoudou was becoming stronger and stronger everyday. Not just in individual strength but overall numbers as well. The situation was getting worse, they feared it was counting down.

They were hoping to buy time to prepare for the inevitable, but now it seemed like that wasn't going to be possible.

He was thinking intently on what to do. He looked to his sister and her peerage and spoke up.

"I'm going to inform Serafall of this. If the danger starts to increase we may need to pull you guys out of Kuoh and back to the underworld." He said.

They nodded and got up to leave.

"For now keep a close eye around you at all times." He said.

With said they returned to Kuoh, leaving Sirzechs alone to think about what he was going to do.

First he was going to stop by Serafall's office and inform her then he would stop by the Grigori and tell Azazel.

Before he knew it he had already jumped into his own circle and appeared outside Serafall's office. He started towards the doors and continued forwards.

Once Serafall noticed the door open she was surprised to see him.

"Sirzechs? What's going on?" She asked confused.

He looked solemn for a moment.

"We have some news that Rias found out." He said.

She leaned forwards and motioned for him to continue.

"It seems Issei has been gaining more allies. Tiamat was snooping around the house and it ended in a standoff and she said some colorful words." He explained.

That alarmed Serafall, it seemed the situation was getting worse and worse every day. She looked to Sirzechs seriously.

"What did she say?" She asked.

"When Issei is done he plans to mount their heads on a wall." He replied curtly.

That shocked her.

"This is troubling, first Kokabiel now Tiamat. I assume Tiamat was the first one he went to recruit. We need to find out where his group's location is." She said.

Sirzechs nodded and agreed with her. It was starting to get out of control.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked.

He looked at her for a second before replying.

"I'm going to inform Azazel and see if he has any ideas on how to locate him." He replied.

She nodded and Sirzechs disappeared into another magic circle, continuing forwards on his goal.

However he didn't know about the storm that was coming his way.


	14. Sneaking Around Pt2

Azazel didn't know what to expect when Sirzechs showed up at the Grigori unexpected, wityhout no prior warning that he was coming. So he was a little apprehensive.

"Sirzechs what can I do for you?" He asked hesitantly.

Sirzechs looked around his office for a second before turning back to Azazel.

"I have some news about Issei Hyoudou." He said.

Azazel raised his eyebrows, he was now listening intently.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

Sirzechs looked serious for a moment before replying.

"Rias and her peerage had a run in with one member of his group, and it was shocking to learn who it was." He said.

Now that grabbed Azazel's attention. He leaned in closer.

"Who was it?" He asked.

Sirzechs looked him in the eyes and replied.

"Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon." He replied.

Azazel's eyes widened, Tiamat was a very powerful dragon, she wasn't a dragon king for nothing after all. If he had gotten her on his side, that meant he was also gaining more power everyday, and he would soon be ready to finish what was started. Azazel knew he would finish it too.

Azazel was thinking hard for quite a bit, he knew something needed to be done, and that they needed more information. He had an idea, but he didn't know how it would play out.

"So what do we do?" He asked Sirzechs to see if he had anything in mind.

"Rias and Sona are still in Kuoh, but if the need arises they will fall back to the underworld, I think it's time to start totaling up our resources and start gathering allies as well." He replied.

"Who do you have in mind?" He asked.

Sirzechs knew who he wanted to go to first.

"The Norse faction." He answered.

Azazel hummed in thought and nodded his head.

"That is most likely the best course at this moment, Odin will no doubt help us. With the Norse gods on our side as well we will stand a better chance at not being annihilated." He mused.

Azazel needed to get his thought on something else.

"We need information about his group. Any ideas?" He asked.

Sirzechs looked at him for a minute.

"I don't, his group must be very close, so they would keep secrets from anyone other than the group itself." He mused.

Azazel decided to say what he thought.

"What about a spy?" He asked.

Sirzechs looked in thought for a moment.

"It could work, they would feed information to use, however if they were to get caught their life would be forfeit." He said.

Sirzechs did make a good point, Azazel knew if the person he was thinking about would get caught they wouldn't be treated nicely. However he still had to try.

He knew who he was going to send anyways, and she should fit in with them pretty well.

It was Penemue.

"Well I already have a person in mind to be our spy." He said suddenly.

Sirzechs looked at him.

"Who is it?" He asked curiously.

"Penemue." He replied.

Sirzechs nodded to himself, he knew it would be easy for them to trust her.

"Ok fine, when is she set to leave?" He asked.

Azazel sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"She has already left, we think they may have grouped up with Vali, so she is heading to their mansion." He said.

Sirzechs nodded once again.

"Ok just keep us in the loop of what goes on." He said.

Azazel nodded and soon Sirzechs left in his magic circle, he was going to his next destination.

Asgard the home of the Norse gods.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **}** **{** With Penemue **}**

Penemue currently found herself walking through the woods on a trail that she knew that led to Vali's mansion. Everyone had a good reason to believe that Issei had went to them pretty quickly.

She was the holder of Albion and Divine Dividing, so it was only natural.

She was also wondering what she would encounter when she got their, would the group be bloodthirsty and vengeful? That she didn't know.

However what she and everyone didn't know, is that once she got there her ideals and morals would drastically challenged by what she would find. It would change her forever.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of the massive white doors of Vali's mansion. She prepared herself for what she would recive from inside the mansion.

With her nerves steeled she knocked on the door. She wasn't expecting the person to open the door.

Kokabiel.

He wasn't expect so see her at all.

"What do you want?" He sneered.

She raised her hands up in a passive manner.

"I left the Grigori, I don't want anything to do with them." She lied.

Kokabiel's eyebrows raised.

"So you want to join us huh?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

He sighed and let in the mansion.

"Well you'll have to talk to the boss later." He said.

She knew he meant Issei, but he said later. Did that mean he wasn't there? Or was something going on?

"What's she doing here?" A surprised Vali asked.

Kokabiel looked to the female and replied.

"She's wanting to join us, it seems she left the Grigori." He shrugged.

Vali sighed after hearing that.

"Well Penemue, you'll have to wait for your answer." She said vaguely.

Penemue was extremely confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Vali shrugged and replied.

"Issei has fallen into a coma you could say, although it was self induced." She confessed.

Penemue was confused again, why would he be in coma?, she thought.

Before she could ask what she meant. She heard footsteps from upstairs. They were coming downwards. Soon Raynare, Kalawarner and Kuroka all appeared. Raynare and Kalawarner were livid at seeing her.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" They both screamed enraged.

Kuroka's face was blank, she was obviously on edge at seeing a new face. She didn't know who she was. It was obvious she was a fallen angel.

"I left the Grigori, things there are becoming too hectic. Azazel is paranoid and has started ordering the organization to prepare for war." She lied.

Kokabiel snorted.

"So you've come to the side that will win huh?" He mused.

It wouldn't be right if a few people weren't suspicious. Some of them were, but they didn't voice it. Raynare and Kalawarner were jealous mostly. While Vali didn't really mind.

"Where's the rest of you guys?" Penemue asked, she knew Tiamat wasn't here.

"Arthur and Le Fay are training right now, and Tiamat is watching Issei currently. Dohnaseek I don't know where he is." Vali replied.

Penemue had another question.

"How long has he been out?" She asked.

Vali looked to everyone and shrugged.

"Probably around a week or two." She answered.

Before Penemue could ask another question, Kokabiel decided to speak up.

"So what are we going to do in the meantime until he wakes up?" He asked.

Vali looked at him like he was utterly stupid.

"We train and wait until he wakes up so we move forward." She replied.

However none of them knew what was going on with Issei at the moment, and how he would wake up very soon. He would also have news about something. They had no idea what was about to come to pass.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **}** **{** Issei's Dream **}**

Issei didn't know where he was, he had an idea. However it was only a tiny one, he knew if it was true there was more to why he was here.

All he could see was colors, clusters of red, blue, green, pink and purple as far as he could see. It was endless. The idea he had in his mind was growing stronger by every moment he looked around and saw nothing but stars.

He knew where he was.

The Dimensional Gap.

Home of the Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red.

 _"Bahamut? Ddraig?"_ He tried reaching his dragons.

No answer. He decided to summon his sacred gear.

Nothing. The Boosted Gear wouldn't form and neither did Annihilation's Descent, something was blocking his connection. He knew who it was instantly.

 **(Your dragon's can't help you here Issei Hyoudou.)** A powerful voice spoke.

Issei turned around and was met with a gigantic red dragon with golden eyes. This was truly the Apocalypse Dragon of legend. Great Red in the flesh. Issei felt like a pebble now compared to the dragon's size. He knew however he was here for a reason.

"Great Red." Issei replied, he tried to sound respectful.

Great Red snorted.

 **(No need to be fearful Issei, I only brought you here to answer some questions.)** He said vaguely.

"Why can't I contact my dragons?" Issei asked.

Great Red rolled his eyes and replied.

 **(I am the dragon of dreams, as you are asleep now undergoing your own evolution**. **Dreams are my domain. Bahamut may be the Annihlation Dragon God, but his domain is destruction. That's where he gets his power from. Like with Ophis, her's is Infinity, she gets her power from just that concept. I am the dragon of dreams and as such I gain my power from the dreams of everyone. We all have our own domains.)** Great Red explained.

Issei blinked and looked around before speaking up.

"So what am I here for?" He asked confused.

Great Red looked at him in the eyes before replying.t

 **(You Issei Hyoudou interest me, you were betrayed by everyone that you thought cared for. You come back wanting nothing more to right the wrongs of the world, carving a path that will no doubt change the future forever. What is it that drives you Issei? Who is Issei Hyoudou? Who are you? That is what I want to know. I wanted to see the man behind it all, the man the vowed to change everything. The man that defeated Hades when he returned to the underworld. The man the caused a shockwave of turmoil among the factions. Who are you Issei Hyoudou?)** Great Red said aloud.

Issei blinked, he knew what he was asking.

"I am just a normal person, who wants nothing more to live his life without the heartbreak! I don't want what happened to me to happen to anyone! I will not stand for it! Even if it takes a 1000 years, I WILL RIGHT THE WRONGS OF THIS CRUEL WORLD!" He shouted in fury.

It seemed Great Red got his answer, as he gave out a hearty laugh. He could feel the determination and will etched in his voice.

 **(Very well Issei Hyoudou, you have proven your conviction to me, I just wanted to know if you would follow your plans to the ends of the world and beyond.)** Great Red said.

Issei blinked then decided to speak up.

"So what did you bring me here for then?" He asked confused.

Great Red sighed then replied.

 **(You are waging war Issei, tides have turned and the factions are mobilizing. I have seen glimpses of other's dreams and I know what you will face. This war would be calling the Great War a skirmish in comparison, you are facing off against strong enemies. Some of them will have enough power to stand up to you for a while. One is Ophis. She has sided with the factions and wants to get you out of the picture.)** Great Red said.

Before Issei could speak, Great Red continued.

 **(So I have decided. Once you awake come to the Dimensional Gap and we will have a battle. You will prove to me that your are worthy of my strength!)** Great Red explained.

Issei's eyes went wide, he was going to fight the Apocalypse Dragon. In order to get more strength and another ally he was going to fight the second most powerful being to exist, and he knew Great Red wasn't going to hold back at all. He was going to have to really fight to win him over.

With that said, Great Red released him and Issei was back in his normal dream.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Asgard. **}**

Odin the king of the Norse gods wasn't expecting to be visited by the Lucifer of the underworld. He knew if he was here then it was serious.

"Sirzechs, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?" He asked intrigued.

Sirzechs looked serious. Odin knew it wasn't the time for jokes at all.

"I trust you have heard of Issei Hyoudou?" Sirzechs asked.

Odin narrowed his eyes, he heard about the boy. How he was waging war against the factions. The Norse hoped to stay neutral and not face the wrath of the boy, but if Sirzechs was here, then it was serious.

"Yes I do know about him and what is currently going on." He answered.

Sirzechs sighed as he knew what he was about to ask Odin would be tough.

"We have new information about him, he is gathering powerful allies. We know he has Kokabiel and Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon on his side. Who knows who else he is aiming for and has already gathered." Sirzechs explained.

Odin rubbed his chin in thought, it was truly troubling. It looked like they weren't going to be able to stay neutral as they thought.

"So you came here wanting Asgard's help in this war." He said aloud.

Sirzechs nodded respectfully.

Odin sighed he knew it was the right thing to do. Political relations would be tested and wouldn't be the way they were without risks.

"Very well Sirzechs, you will have Asgard's support in this war!" Odin commanded with authority.

Sirzechs sighed and thanked Odin, he had to leave and prepare the the underworld. As he left Odin sighed and called in his son Thor.

Thor was surprised when he got a summons by his father. He knew it was serious.

"Father what is the matter?" He asked confused.

Odin sighed before replying to Thor.

"We are going to aide the factions in the war against Issei Hyoudou." He said.

Thor was confused.

"I thought we were going to stay neutral?" He asked.

"It seems he has gathered some strong allies and Sirzechs came today to ask me." He answered.

Thor knew now it was serious. The call of battle was coming closer. He knew it was only a matter of time before until all of Hell and Heaven was unleashed in one gigantic battle.

Unbeknownst to anyone a pair of golden eyes opened for the first time in 2 weeks, belonging to none other that Issei Hyoudou. He was going to shake the very foundation of the supernatural world with his new power in the next days to come.


	15. Awakened

Golden brown eyes looked towards the ceiling fan as he awoke. Issei Hyoudou was awake for the first time in 3 weeks. He sat up and looked at his arms, he could see his body had changed, he looked around in the room he was in to find no one.

He knew he was in the mansion though.

"Ddraig?" He muttered.

The voice came out a second later.

 **[** **How are you feeling?]** It was the Red Dragon.

Issei cracked his neck and started to stand up.

"A little sore." He muttered.

 **{Your power has significantly risen too.}** Bahamut spoke up.

He then remembered what he dreamed of, he didn't know if Bahamut or Ddraig knew.

"How do I get to the dimensional gap?" He asked.

They were a little silent after that statement.

 **[Great Red wanted to fight you and he won't hold back, so you have to be ready. To get to it can be hard. Yasaka can open the dragon gate, you could create a tear and enter that way.]** Ddraig said.

Issei nodded. He knew what he was going to do.

 **{This will be your biggest fight yet and what Ddraig says is true, dragons are races of pride and will not hesitate.}** Bahamut said.

Issei knew this battle was about to be nothing like he had ever done, it was going to be a challenge. He needed to figure out how his power was effected quickly.

He nodded and started walk towards the door, he looked down the stairs to see no one coming up. He wondered what time it was.

He rubbed his neck and walked downstairs, as he looked to the couch he saw everyone.

"ISSEI!" They all yelled.

He waved them off. He then noticed a new face in the mansion.

"How are you feeling?" Raynare asked quickly.

"Good, just a little sore." He replied.

He looked to Penemue.

"Who's this?" He asked.

Vali was the one to speak up.

"Penemue, she left the Grigori, saying Azazel is starting to get paranoid." Vali.

Issei just shrugged his shoulders.

"There is something i need to say." He started.

They all started listening intently.

"We might get a new ally." He started.

They all were wondering who it was.

"Who is it?" Kokabiel asked as he saw Issei's expression.

He knew it was serious.

"Great Red brought me to the dimensional gap while I was unconscious. He has challenged me." He said.

Kokabiel spat out his drink after hearing that.

"You are going to fight the Apocalypse Dragon?!" He schreeched.

Everyone had the same thought.

"I have no choice, he knows something we don't he informed me what we face might be a little more than we originally thought." He replied.

Everyone sighed, they knew Issei was going to do it.

"Your going to face him, so you need to be ready." Kokabiel said.

Issei nodded.

"Great Red... even if you have Bahamut, it will still be a tough match. Expect massive energy blasts, and some serious pressure. If your fighting in the dimensional gap you need to take the fight away from there. That's his home turf, so he has the homefield advantage." Kokabiel said.

Issei nodded to his statement, he knew Kokabiel was actually pretty smart. He knew what he was talking about overall.

 **(Great Red is a dragon, he is one first the very first beings to exist, he has lived in the gap ever since. He has gotten used to the pressure it has. You are not. You need to be prepared to withstand it.)** Tiamat said suddenly.

Issei looked at Tiamat curiously and spoke up.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

 **(Your going to be facing the toughest opponent you have ever faced. You can't hold anything back at all. I highly doubt he will.)** She said.

Issei nodded to her statement, it was true. He knew this was going to be the biggest fight ever.

They all watched as he stood up.

"Then we are going to train for a bit. In a few days I will then go to Yasaka to open the dragon gate." He said.

Penemue watched as everyone followed him without a word. It was odd to her. She wondered what earned their complete trust. Penemue was only told the need to know basis on what happened to Issei Hyoudou. So she would have some parts of the story to hear from the man himself.

"So today, we are going to resume our training. However I have something different planned out." He started.

Everyone started to listen intently to him. They wondered what they were going to do.

"Tiamat, Kokabiel and Dohnaseek. You three will be facing me in a 3v1 match." He said.

Everyone was shocked.

That was an _gigantic_ understatement. Even awestruck wouldn't fit it.

"Why?" Donhaseek asked lazily.

Everyone wanted to know as well.l

"I need to know the full extent of my power. It has changed. I want you three to not hold anything back, neither will I." He said aloud.

They were all shocked beyond belief. He was going to truly use his power. When ever he sparred with them, he made sure never to overdo it. He would only use balance breaker and that was enough to make Vali start to be pressured. They wondered what they were going to see today.

"Very well." Kokabiel said aloud.

Tiamat nodded.

"You asked for it." Dohnaseek said with a grin.

Issei nodded and the 3 of them walked to the circle. The rest of them watched as he put a barrier around the 4 of them. It was about to start.

"Whenever your ready." Issei said.

He watched all of them as he prepared for the fight. He knew in terms of power Tiamat was the clear victor over the other two, but Kokabiel had the advantage of being a warmonger. He knew how to fight, he knew what to expect as well. Dohnaseek was in the same league as Kokabiel, being a few pairs of wings less didn't really matter. Issei knew Dohnaseek was crafty and would take every opportunity to get at him.

Issei quickly avoided a light spear that was aimed right for his heart. He looked to Kokabiel to see a shit eating grin. He quickly looked behind him to see Dohnaseek.

He was holding a light axe.

Issei cursed himself as he knew Dohnaseek had learned how to change his weapon shape. He narrowly avoid a strike that connected with the ground and sent a shockwave across the area.

Issei noticed Tiamat was silent, she then broke into a sprint and came towards him. She was glowing a bright blue

She was gathering her energy as she charged at him. Issei knew they were working somewhat as a team. He knew with 3 attacks coming his way he would not be able to avoid them all.

It was a debate on which one to purposefully take a hit.

A charged punch by Tiamat. A gigantic light spear by Kokabiel, or a crushing axe by Dohnaseek.

Screw it, he thought.

He then ran forwards to Tiamat and stopped a few feet from her. He quickly caught both of Dohnaseek and Kokabiel's attacks easily. However he was left open for a punch that was sent to his gut and made him skid back.

He grinned as he looked up. They had the same expressions.

"I really didn't expect you to get a hit on me that quickly. I'm impressed. However it's now time to get serious." He said.

They all watched as his energy rose quickly. All 3 of them looked at each other and nodded. They knew this was coming.

 **[Boost!]**

They all watched in awe as the Boosted Gear activate. It was more powerful than what they had seen last.

Penemue had no coherent thoughts. She didn't expect him to be this strong, she knew there was more power to come as well. So she continued to watch.

Tiamat suddenly charged at Issei, Kokabiel and Dohnaseek suddenly followed behind her. Issei watched their movements like a hawk. It was strange to him. He could see the power rise off of them, but he could also see where it was being directed. Tiamat's fist was coming closer as he watched it.

With one hand he quickly caught it and spun her around and threw her at Kokabiel, sending them flying back.

Issei looked to Dohnaseek, who summoned another axe.

He was dual wielding light axes. Issei groaned after seeing that, Dohnaseek quickly charged after him.

Issei charged forward as well to meet him.

Before anyone knew it Issei's fist met the crossed axes as Dohnaseek blocked. Issei knew he had to get rid of one of the axe to get. He had something that he could use, however that short time that they met it was enough for Tiamat and Kokabiel to get back up.

Issei quickly backflipped to avoid a fireball sent at him.

He quickly regained his bearings and decided it was time once again to step it up a bit. He quickly dashed backwards and looked at his opponents.

Dohnaseek was the closest one to him, Tiamat and Kokabiel had recently gotten up again and were more towards the back of the barrier. Dohnaseek would be the easiest to take out, but he knew the moment he went after him, Tiamat and Kokabiel would be right behind him.

He needed to separate them for a little while, so that he could deal with each one individually, he needed to come up with a plan quickly.

He quickly jumped up to avoid an energy blast from Tiamat. It was strange it was like he knew it was coming ahead of time. It was like that for all of the attacks he faced, he knew where they would land and how to avoid them and strike back in turn.

He landed back on the ground and looked at Dohnaseek.

 **[Boost!]**

Everyone watched as he charged at Dohnaseek. They knew he was serious now. Penemue's eye were wide when she saw the power that was being used by him.

They watched as Dohnaseek narrowly avoided a fist aimed at him. However he failed to notice Issei was already sending a roundhouse kick.

The kick was aimed directly at his collarbone. They watched as Dohnaseek crumpled on the floor.

Issei looked to Kokabiel next. He knew Dohnaseek would be down for a little bit. He bought some time to take on the others.

He charged once again. This time towards Kokabiel.

 **[Boost!]**

Kokabiel charged as well, they both met with a clash of fists. Tiamat was suddenly charging in to help Kokabiel. Issei was starting to get a little annoyed. Every time he went towards someone another came towards him. He should of expected it really though. It was a 3v1 fight and he wanted to push himself.

It was time once again to step it up.

 **[Welsh Dragon Annihilation Balance Breaker!]**

Those 5 words were enough to make everyone flinch. The power that was gathering around Issei was incredible. It started to swirl around him and he donned his armor.

 **[Blade!]**

Everyone was shocked, he was using Ascalon.

The dragon slaying sword. Issei was suddenly in a much higher advantage now. He was outmatched sure, but he had power over them with that blade. Tiamat looked very cautiously at the blade. Kokabiel wasn't any better at all.

He knew of the power of dragon slaying magic. Very dangerous to them.

If Issei was using it, they were truly starting to force him to pull out everything he had.

 **(Kokabiel, you may already know this, but that blade will be your end if you don't dodge it. Dragon slayers aren't normally powerful enough to one hit, but combined with his new power, you'd be toast in one slice from that blade.)** Tiamat said.

She looked to Dohnaseek to see him still down. He most likely wasn't going to be able to fight now, and if Issei powered up even more it would only add more to it.

She looked to Kokabiel and they both nodded at each other. They both charged at Issei, Tiamat was glowing blue. She was releasing more power than before. Issei quickly dashed forwards again with Ascalon aimed.

 **[Boost!]**

They were starting to fear the barrier might break. Issei was exerting alot of pressure as he started to power up even more. Tiamat backed up a bit as she felt his power increase.

Kokabiel did the same. It was starting to get interesting.

Everyone charged at the same time. Kokabiel needed to watch out for that sword, as Ascalon came swinging he quickly formed a light spear and blocked with it.

A screeching noise flew across the area as the blade and spear met. Everyone outside was watching with anticipation.

Tiamat saw this as her chance and charged while Issei was occupied with Kokabiel. Issei knew this was coming.

 **[Boost!]**

As that sound rang out, Issei pulled his left leg back while still pressing against Kokabiel's light spear. Kokabiel looked at what he was doing and knew it was too late.

With one power packed kick Issei sent Kokabiel flying into the barrier. He was down.

One down, one to go.

Tiamat vs Issei.

Tiamat decided it was time. Issei watched her as she started glowing a sapphire blue. Her power was rising.

She was going into her dragon form.

Before anyone knew it an explosion of power was released and standing in place of Tiamat's human form was a big blue western dragon. She was staring at Issei intently.

 **(Well Issei, it seems like its just me and you! Let's finish this!)** Tiamat roared.

She knew her attempts were futile, even so it was her pride as a dragon that pushed her forwards, if she was going down. She was going down swinging like hell.

Issei grinned as she fired off several fire balls towards him. He quickly dashed to avoid one of them.

He could see 3 more coming towards him, he quickly charged straight for the second one that was coming. He aimed Ascalon at it.

With one quick slice he cleanly cut the second fire ball in half, completely disposing of it. Everyone was at awe of the power he was using effortlessly. It looked to them like it was second nature. They wondered what was going on.

It seemed Issei was acting on _instinct._

The third fireball was closing on Issei fast, however Issei wasn't even fazed on bit. Looking at it he grinned and charged once again, this time he aimed the flat of his blade towards the fireball.

He was intent on hitting back at Tiamat, when the fireball finally got within range. He swung the blade with the flat aimed at the fire ball. Their was a loud noise that rang out after the fireball was struck back by Ascalon.

Tiamat was honestly impressed, he used Ascalon like a bat and hit her fireball back at her. With a flap of her wings she quickly avoided it though. Kokabiel and Dohnaseek decided it was time to withdraw, so they exited the barrier, leaving Tiamat left.

Issei looked at the fourth and final fireball that was coming his way. He looked to Tiamat and grinned.

"You have shown me your power Tiamat, now I will do the same." He said aloud.

Everyone wondered what he was going to do, they watched as he held his hand out with his palm facing upwards.

Raynare, Kalawarner and Donhaseek eyes widened as they knew what was coming.

A Sphere of Annihilation.

Tiamat suddenly felt the power that was rising dramatically in Issei, she looked to his palm to see a small black orb of energy form above his palm. It had pitch black lightning coursing through it, she could tell it was _extremely_ powerful.

She watched curiously as he clenched his fist around the orb, when he opened it back up the orb grew in size.

It was the same size as the fireball that was coming towards him, he looked to Tiamat and grinned before throwing it.

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek all looked fearful when it was thrown.

"EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELVES!" They all screamed as they put up their guard.

Everyone quickly did the same and watched as the sphere and fireball flew at each other.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement. As the two attacks clashed, it was obvious which one was going to win, the sphere of annihilation quickly expanded as it came in contact with the fireball, effectively swallowing it whole and erasing it.

Tiamat had no words, her fireballs was utterly obliterated without a effort. She knew Issei took some good hits as well, so in her mind it was a good fight either way.

"I must say Tiamat that was something. I never expected you three to make go past balance breaker. I think I'm ready for red." He said aloud.

Kokabiel and Dohnaseek were a little roughed up, but they would heal real easily. Everyone looked to Issei as he powered down.

Penemue was completely and utterly stupefied at the whole thing, she never expected it at all. To think that he was that powerful, she knew she needed to think.

As the scalemail armor fell on the ground, everyone looked at him a bit cautiously. He knew they had just seen some a lot of power being used to overpower 3 opponents.

Issei took a look at the three of them again. Tiamat was fine, Kokabiel was able to stand, and Dohnaseek looked fine as well.

"So what's next?" Vali asked.

Issei looked up for a moment, thinking he knew it was almost time.

"Tomorrow, I will go to Yasaka's and have her open the gate. After that we begin." He said.

They didn't know what he meant by begin, but they knew one thing.

Something was coming, and it was coming _very_ soon.


	16. The Battle That Shook The World Pt 1

As Issei awoke, the first thing that came to his mind was the fight he was about to have with Great Red, he knew this fight would be his toughest one to date, he had no words as to what it would entail and how far he would need to be pushed to win it. He thought back to what Kokabiel said about Great Red having the homefield advantage, he was right.

Great Red was one of the first beings that existed and took up his residence in the dimensional gap, so it would be expected of him to have gotten used to it. Issei knew it would be a tough fight when he stepped in there.

He would have to take the fight from the gap, however there was the question of how he would do that. The only way he could was use his power to rip a tear through the dimension, and if he did that it would be a waste of power.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as he felt movement on his bed. He looked down to see Raynare, Kalawarner, Tiamat and Kuroka all sleeping in his bed.

Naked.

That's when he felt the same sensation he felt before when the fight with Tiamat ended, his instincts were growing stronger everyday. He remembered what Ddraig said about it.

That it was similar to a heat phase, and it was growing stronger.

Quickly shaking off those thoughts, he managed to weave his way out from the girls who had a death grip on him and proceeded to go downstairs to prepare for the fight.

As he walked downstairs he noticed some lights on, he wondered who it could be at this hour. Since after all it was still pretty early, so he was surprised to see Penemue watching tv.

Seeing no one else downstairs, he sat down next to her. Which made her jump a bit, she obviously was surprised to see him down here, and she was alone with him.

"So your the new member huh?" He mumbled to himself.

She didn't know what to say, and she knew she had to say something to avoid suspicion. However what she didn't know is this conversation was about to change her whole world, and everything she knew.

Her morals and ideals were going to be thrown out the window, with no hope of returning.

"So what made you want to join up with us huh? I mean everyone has some reason to want to start anew." He said.

She wondered what he meant by that.

"Azazel has been paranoid along with the other factions, they have started mobilizing to prepare for war, it was just too much." She lied.

It was somewhat the truth, but somewhat a lie. She stared curiously at him as he looked at her. He then laughed.

"Serves them right, after all that happened to me. They deserve what is coming." He said to himself.

She heard it though, and it made her wonder what really happened. Sure she heard from Azazel the gist of it, but she knew there was more to it. So with her here now, she wanted to know the full truth badly.

"Can I ask what happened?" She asked.

He looked at her for a second, he was about to speak up, but she continued.

"Azazel did tell me somewhat of what happened, but he never really did go in full detail what made the betrayal so tough on you." She said softly.

She honestly had no idea why she was saying this. Maybe it was a part of her starting to put the pieces together, however another part wondered would she like the outcome when she learned what truly happened.

She listened to him sigh, she knew it was tough for him to talk about, but this? If he was hesitating, it meant there was definitely more to it than she originally thought.

"I'm sure you know of the peerage I was in?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Rias Gremory's." She answered.

She didn't miss the scowl when he heard _her_ name.

"Well it started around my second year at Kuoh Academy, I was a blatant pervert, I'll admit it." He started with a chuckle.

She smiled a bit, it seemed there was a piece of him that wasn't focused on his goals, more like just relaxing and having fun. She listened to him as he continued.

"It was when I was asked on a date." He continued.

She didn't fail to notice him cringing when he said the final word of his sentence, she wondered what was going on.

"What happened on this date?" She asked quickly.

He sighed and looked at her.

"I died." He said.

She gasped and put her mouth on her hands, how had she never heard of this? Why didn't they think to mention this was one of the reasons this whole situation was because of.

"What happened?" She asked.

She feared the answer, after all he was here now. So that meant only one thing.

Reincarnation.

"I was reincarnated by _her_." He said.

She nodded and ushered him to continue, she understood how hard this was for him.

"I was content living in her peerage actually, you see I loved that woman. I fought time and time again on her behalf, nearly died twice in her name. I even sacrificed part of my body to beat the phoenix in a duel to free her from that marriage." He spat.

Tears were threatening to come out, not from just Penemue's eyes, but Issei's too. He was reliving one of his most painful parts of his life and how it all came crashing down.

He started to speak again.

"It was after Kokabiel was defeated, that I was truly happy and content with living like that. That is until it happened." He said.

She looked up at him to see him staring at the wall, it was an empty stare. There was so much emotion in his voice as he continued.

"It was a normal day for me, however except for the fact I was being ignored by everyone. I had no idea what I had possibly done to make them avoid me like that. I wanted so bad to do something, to apologize for anything I had possibly done, but every single time I tried they wouldn't even acknowledge me." He continued.

She listened sadly as he voice finally broke and she was starting to feel what he felt.

"It wasn't until the end of the school day that I had took another route home, and I accidentally stumbled upon the spot where I died on my date." He said.

Something was itching her to find out who killed him, so she asked.

"Who was with you on that date?" She asked.

He sighed and looked at her, she was confused when he had a small smile.

"Raynare." He said.

That made her angry, she wanted to strangle the girl. She was brought out of her thoughts when Issei's hand landed on her shoulder.

"Don't be angry with her, you see I forgave her a long time ago. In reality I kind of realized what she was doing, even if she was ordered to do it. I knew that there might be more underneath the surface, due to the fact I started to think about the date more. That's when I came across the conclusion that _she_ knew all about the date and wanted to pick up the scraps, she wanted to be my savior, so I'd follow her blindly without a question. It just pisses me off even more when I think about it all and put the pieces together. After all I did for her she just throws me away." He explained.

Penemue was mortified at his story, she had no idea that so much happened to him.

"So after I was utterly betrayed by all of them, I ripped into each and everyone of them and purged my pieces in front of them. Afterwards I met Bahamut in purgatory and accepted his offer, and I don't regret it one bit." He explained.

He suddenly looked over at the clock, it was almost 10 o'clock. It was almost time for him to go to Yasaka's.

He looked at her and smiled. She was instantly surprised when she was wrapped in a hug.

"Thank you, I needed someone to talk to. I needed to let it out." He said softly.

Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe it. She numbly nodded as he stood up, it was time for his battle and he needed to prepare himself. She watched him as he walked out the front door, she couldn't believe what was said during their conversation. She had some serious thinking to do.

As Issei walked on outside of the mansion, he turned his thoughts to the battle. He needed to come up with a strategy.

 _"Ddraig? Bahamut? Any ideas to help me in this fight?"_ He asked his dragons.

 _ **{You will be pushed, there is no doubt in my mind. However you have pure power over him. It's a matter of merely unlocking it and using it. You have to find something that drives you forward and makes you evolve and break through your shell and gain a new reach of power. What that fallen said about taking him out of the dimensional gap is true, once you tear through it. You will be able to use your environment to your advantage.}**_ Bahamut replied.

Issei nodded and hummed in thought.

 _ **[You could try to stall and continuously boost until you have enough to overpower him, however I don't think he will be that stupid and not realize what your doing.]**_ Ddraig added.

He was right, Great Red wouldn't give him that luxury. He might be able to slip in a few boosts every now and then, but it would be small. Great Red wouldn't let up, he knew that much.

It was time.

With barely any thoughts he released his wings and took off towards Kyoto.

He arrived there shortly, it was about a 15 minute flight and he finally spotted the shrine sitting atop the hill, quickly landing in front of it he tucked his wings back in and walked to the front door.

Swiftly knocking on it, he waited a few moments before it was opened. It was a shrine maiden, she looked confused when she saw him.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Yasaka about something." He said.

She blinked, but nonetheless let him inside, he quickly thanked her and proceeded to Yasaka's office.

He stopped at the door and knocked a few times, there was no response. After a few moments he heard a reply telling him to come in.

He opened the door to see Yasaka and a new person. It was a woman, Issei could instantly tell she was powerful, she was a god after all. It hit him like a train.

White and red dress, sleek black hair that flowed down her shoulders. The aura of the sun was practically flowing off of her, she had a mischievous look in her eyes as they both looked at each other.

It was Amaterasu, Goddess of The Sun.

Issei was stunned by her beauty.

"Issei Hyoudou?" She quickly asked.

He chuckled, it seemed they had already been told about him.

"Yes, and you are Amaterasu?" He replied.

She chuckled as well.

"It seems we may be working together in the future, care to explain why you are waging war against the three factions?" She asked quizzically.

It seemed Yasaka didn't tell her about his betrayal, in a way he respected her for that. It was sort of like a privacy matter, but nonetheless he began to tell his story and this time he went into detail like he did before with Penemue. Needless to say both of the women were utterly horrified at his tale. Amaterasu actually had tear threatening to spill.

She never thought someone could be that cruel to someone who did all that for them, Issei quickly found himself embraced by the goddess.

"I'm so sorry you went through all that." She screeched.

Issei blinked, he clearly wasn't expecting this to happen. However he slowly lost himself in the embrace with the goddess. A few moments later he pulled away and looked at Yasaka.

"Now to why I'm here." He said.

They both looked at him.

"I was wondering why you dropped in so suddenly." She replied quickly.

He sighed and composed himself, he was about to ask her something very tough for her to do, not that she couldn't do it. It was just a very delicate subject, and he knew that.

The dragon gate was a very useful tool after all.

"I need you to open the dragon gate." He said.

They're eyes widened, what was he planning?

"Care to explain why?" She asked seriously.

He looked at her dead in the eye and replied.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but I was recently unconscious due to an evolution I was undergoing. While I was asleep for that time, I was brought to the dimensional gap by Great Red himself. We had a very important conversation." He said.

They once again widened their eyes and gasped, he was visited by the apocalypse dragon?

"What did he want?" Amaterasu asked quickly.

He sighed and spoke up.

"I'm to have a fight with him, he has intel that would be very useful to our cause. He said he would join us if I proved myself to him. That's why I need you to open it, then I will step through it and teleport to him." He explained.

Yasaka was silent for a few moments.

"Very well, just know it's a one way trip." She said.

He nodded and they all entered a magic circle and appeared outside the shrine, Yasaka stepped forward and glowed a bright gold.

Suddenly a large magic circle appeared above them, soon they could see the dimensional gap through it.

Issei looked at it and knew it was time.

"Thank you." He said.

He then flew up to it and flew right through it.

He was finally in the dimensional gap.

They were right, he could feel the pressure weighing him down in this place. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as the dragon he was fight suddenly flew through a portal.

He was staring right at the massive beast.

 **(I didn't think I'd actually see you here ha!)** Great Red chuckled.

Issei blinked, there was no going back now.

"So are we going to do this?" He asked.

Great Red snorted, then a dark red glow covered him. Issei had to cover his eyes as it grew brighter, after a few moments it died down and Issei was looking at a new figure.

It was Great Red, in his human form.

He had spiky crimson red hair, with a sleek leather jacket that looked like it belonged to a biker, the jacket itself had blood red flame patterns that trailed down his arms.

The pants matched the jacket, Issei stared at the golden eyes that looked back at him with a smirk.

 **(Time to prove your worth Issei Hyoudou.)** He said.

Issei nodded and they both dashed forwards at each other with blinding speeds, Issei grunted a bit as his fist met Great Red's elbow.

He was fast and timed his blocks well, Issei would need do the same to be able to land a successful hit on him, suddenly Great Red vanished. Issei looked around hurriedly, but alas he was no where in sight.

Suddenly he lurched forwards gasping for air, he looked down to see that Great Red delivered a sucker punch to his solar plexus, he felt a searing pain in his side as he was kicked across the gap.

Issei got back up and knew now that Great Red wasn't pulling his punches at all.

 **(** **Come on! Is that all you seriously got?)** He taunted.

Issei just clenched his fist, soon a crimson aura covered his arm. Soon it condensed and the boosted gear took it's place.

 **[Boost!** **]**.

Great Red just grinned and adopted a blood red glow as they continued to trade blows, Issei was starting to see why Great Red was such a tough opponent. He had years to perfect his abilities to their maxes, while he had only a few weeks.

However that didn't stop him, he continued to press on the apocalypse dragon.

Great Red knew this boy had potential, he quickly blocked a punch that was sent towards his face, but didn't see the knee coming. He lurched forwards as he felt the powerhouse knee that was delivered.

Issei quickly followed it up with a haymaker that connected with Great Red's ribs.

As Great Red regained his bearings he started to charge up a massive energy blast, Issei's eyes widened at the size of it. It was bigger than anything he had ever made.

He quickly decided he had no choice but to match it with a sphere of annihilation, but he needed more power.

 **[Welsh Dragon Annihilation Balance Breaker!]**

A large amount of energy started to condense on Issei as he went into his balance breaker. Great Red only widened his grin as he saw the armor, the energy ball he was charging kept on growing.

Issei quickly stuck out both of his hands in a v fashion, he started to form two spheres of annihilation. As they grew in size he put his hands together and merged the two spheres into one gigantic sphere.

Great Red didn't waste anytime in throwing his energy ball, neither did Issei.

Issei watched as the two energy balls collided with each other, they were pressing against each other trying to overpower the other one. It was a stalemate between the two balls.

Soon Great Red decided charged another energy ball and threw it at them, backing his own energy ball with another one. Issei grunted as he felt the energy overpower his own.

Issei needed to think of a plan, and fast before they exploded.

The blast would be gigantic.

 **[Boost! x15]**.

Great Red raised an eyebrow as he saw what Issei was doing, he obviously had some plan.

He quickly raised his hands up and started to form another sphere, but this one he was forming was going to be the biggest one he ever made.

Slowly the black orb appeared above his hands.

 **[Boost! x5]**.

Suddenly the orb grew in size, Great Red understood what he was doing now. He was boosting while forming the sphere to make it even larger.

Soon it grew twice the size as the previous one, Great Red knew he didn't have enough time as Issei threw the sphere, he didn't have enough time to charge up another energy blast to counter those spheres.

Soon the spheres had merged and produced a gigantic one, effectively swallowing it whole.

 **(That was pretty impressive, quick thinking Issei. Using the boosted gear to power those spheres even more. Now the question is can you keep that thinking going and adapt quickly in a situation?)** Great Red said with a grin.

Issei wondered what he was planning, he knew he had something up his sleeve.

Suddenly Great Red held in hands out in the same fashion Issei did earlier, he summoned two medium sized energy balls. Issei was watching him carefully, suddenly the two balls split into several smaller balls and shot towards Issei.

Suddenly most of them disappeared, Issei widened his eyes as he saw it. He looked to Great Red to see him smirking, there were two of them still coming towards him though. He needed to take care of them first.

 **[Blade!]**

He quickly slashed both of them, making them dissipate.

 _ **{Careful Issei! He has used the gap to his advantage, he sent those energy balls through wormholes to strike you at random, watch your back.}**_ Bahamut tried to explain, but it was too late.

Issei was struck in the back suddenly. He cursed as he got up.

 _ **[I think it's time to take this fight somewhere else, where he doesn't have the advantage**_ ** _.]_** Ddraig added.

Issei agreed, however he didn't know how though.

 _ **{He is right Issei, there is only one way you can currently do that though. With an ability you used only once, it was against Hades in the underworld. Armageddon's Call will bring out your true power, but it is an ability that comes with a cost. It can only be maintained for a short period before it destroys you from the inside. The level of power would literally rip you apart if you used it too much. I will activate it, you be ready to unleash every ounce of power you** **got!}** _Bahamut explained.

Issei nodded numbly.

Great Red rose an eyebrow as he saw Issei standing still. He suddenly felt a increase in energy. It was massive.

Issei suddenly felt something that was akin to a flame being doused in gasoline, he felt it deep within himself. It was roaring, bursting with energy.

Great Red quickly blocked with his hands as he felt the massive energy roll off of him in waves, he looked to the boy to see him covered in a blood red glow. This energy was massive and was something he never thought he see from this boy.

Suddenly the whole dimension started to shake and crack, Great Red's eyes widened as he now understood what the boy was trying to do, and it was working.

Before they knew it, they were both sucked into a vortex and appeared in the underworld.

Issei's power up suddenly disappeared as he stood back up and looked around.

He knew where he was.

He was very close to the Gremory Estate.

 **(I must say I'm impressed. Using something like that to rip a tear in the gap and send us out of it. You knew if you got me out of it you'd have a better chance. Very smart indeed.)** Great Red said suddenly.

Issei looked at him, he felt that something was coming.

 **(** **However that doesn't mean this is over just yet!** **)** He said loudly.

He was about to charge, but stopped suddenly as he felt something was off with the boy. He watched as the boy fell on one knee and started to breathe slowly, it was like he was having a hard time.

Issei was feeling lightheaded and he had a splitting headache pounding, his vision started to act up. He was seeing things like it was tunnel vision.

Great Red stood there silent, the boy wasn't hurt or injured, no this was something else. Something was changing, something was going to happen.

He stood there silent waiting for their second part of their fight, and he knew it was going to be big.


	17. The Battle That Shook The World Pt 2

The underworld wasn't going to know what hit it very soon, near the Gremory estate were two very powerful people who were about continue their fight.

Sirzechs was sitting in his office when he felt the massive energy spike in the area, he quickly jumped in his magic circle and appeared, surprisingly at the estate. He wondered what was going on.

"You felt it too?" A voice asked, it was female.

He turned around to see Serafall right beside him, soon two other circles appeared and the other Satan's stepped out.

The four great Satan's were about to witness a battle like none other.

"So you guys felt it too?" Ajuka said aloud.

They turned to the Beezlebub and watched as he walked towards the source of the power they all felt, and they would be shocked to see who it was. As they climbed up a hill, the first thing they saw was the estate for all to see.

"Isn't that?" Serafall asked while looking to Sirzechs.

He nodded and spoke up.

"Yes the Gremory estate, where my sister's peerage is currently. We decided it wasn't safe anymore in Kuoh for them." He said.

Serafall looked confused for a bit.

"Wasn't there two potential recruits for her peerage in Kuoh?" She asked suddenly.

He nodded once again and replied to her.

"Yes there were, however with whereabouts on Hyoudou currently unknown, we decided it was best to hold off on new recruits and move them into the underworld, just in case Hyoudou decided to strike." He said.

Suddenly Ajuka paled at what he saw.

"Speaking of Hyoudou." He started.

The rest of them followed his eyesight and where he was pointing to, and their eyes widened as they took in the scene before them.

"What is he doing here!?" Serafall said through gritted teeth.

Sirzechs was silent, he was looking at the other man who was across from Issei. He had a very powerful energy coming off of him, it was contained though. He looked to the other Satan's to see them looking at the man.

"Who is that?" Ajuka asked curiously.

Everyone else was wondering the same thing, and why was Hyoudou there with him.

"I have no idea." Serafall said.

Sirzechs was about to speak up, but the man started to speak in a voice that radiated power.

 **(I must say I am impressed. Using something like that to rip a tear in the gap and send us out of it. You knew if you got me out of it, you would have a better chance at beating me. Very smart indeed.)** He said aloud.

Their eyes widened, did the gap mean the dimensional gap? That's what they were wondering as they watched Issei lift his head up.

"Does he mean the dimensional gap?" Serafall asked.

No one answered her, they were silent. They didn't know what to think.

 **(However that doesn't mean this is over just yet!)** He said suddenly.

They looked as the man was about to charge towards Issei, but stopped suddenly. They started to wonder what was going on, no one was moving. They were just standing there.

Suddenly they saw Issei fall on one knee and their confusion rose even more, they watched for what seemed an eternity as Issei was still on his knees.

"What's happening?" Ajuka muttered to himself.

Everyone heard him and wondered the same thing.

"There isn't rise in energy at all, nothing at all. Do you think he was exhausted to the point of his defeat by this man?" Serafall asked aloud.

They all thought about it for a moment.

"No it can't be that." Sirzechs said suddenly.

They all turned to him, he sighed and started to explain.

"The boy's power is truly horrifying to witness firsthand, this is different. His energy hasn't dropped or risen at all. It almost as if it ceased to accommodate for a change." He said aloud.

Their eyes widened as they heard him.

"So your saying that the boy's energy has halted itself in order to make way for a change to continue?" Ajuka said suddenly.

Sirzech nodded solemnly and spoke up.

"It seems so." He said.

Serafall looked down at the kneeling form of Issei, she wondered what was going to happen now.

Suddenly Issei got up and just stared at the man, they all looked at him to see what he was going to do.

 **(Can you feel it? Is it resonating deep within you?)** The man suddenly asked.

They wondered what he meant by that. Whatever it was, he knew what was coming.

 **(That energy you have, it is something alright. The power you wield is no doubt a dangerous tool that even me could be hard pressed if you went full power.)** He said.

They looked to Issei to see him starting to get his bearings back, they wondered what changed within him.

Issei himself knew something was happening to him from the inside. He had a sneaky suspicion to what it was.

Suddenly against his own volition his wings came out.

"What the..." He muttered as he saw them.

He looked to his opponent and spoke up.

"You know what is going on don't you Great Red?" He said aloud.

Issei knew the 4 Satan's were watching him, so he wanted them to witness what was about to happen.

They paled as they heard the name of the man.

"D-Did he just say what I thought he said?" Ajuka said aloud.

Sirzechs eyes widened and he nodded numbly.

"The apocalypse dragon." Serafall muttered in disbelief.

They were about to witness a battle that would shake everything up again.

 **(So it's starting..)** Great Red said suddenly.

Their eyes widened again for the umpteenth time that day as they heard him speak. What was starting? They all thought.

They all backed up quickly as a massive amount of energy started to roll off Issei, even Great Red had to put up a guard to protect him from the massive energy that was coming from Issei.

The 4 Satan's were able to peer over at the battle to see a blood red glow covering Issei, suddenly all the energy he was putting out stopped dead in it's tracks.

Issei started to roar in agony as he felt all his bones crack and shift.

Everyone watched as he started to grow in size, his skin started to turn harder, it turned into bloody red scales that covered his body as he grew even more. His roar started to turn more animalistic and primal.

It was a dragon's roar.

The ground started to shake violently as he kept growing in size, suddenly a spiky grey and blood red tail sprouted out near his tailbone.

Their eyes widened again as they realized he was turning into a dragon, it was ten minutes later and the shaking finally subsided and they looked to where Issei was to see something that showed them the true power he had.

In Issei's place was a 50 foot tall dragon with blood red scales and sleek grey outlines, the wings were released to their full size of a 75 foot wingspan that reached out for all to see.

This was his full dragon form, and it was incredibly intimidating.

Great Red didn't seem intimidated. He just smirked as the behemoth stared down at him with it's golden eyes.

 **(So this is your full dragon form huh? Impressive kid. Now it's time to show me what you can do with it!)** He shouted in excitement.

He was suddenly covered in his own glow, he was about to transform into his form. However Issei's tail wrapped around him quickly, Great Red was quickly surprised as he was thrown towards the estate.

It seemed the boy was getting used to his new form very quickly, it was time for Great Red to step it up a bit.

With the Satan's they didn't expect that to happen, Sirzech's eyes widened as he saw the apocalypse dragon get thrown towards the estate, he instantly felt worried for everyone inside. It was obvious to him the estate was going to suffer a lot of collateral damage.

"What's going on?" A voice behind him asked.

He turned around to see his mother Venelana and his father, along with his sister and her peerage, it seemed they got out just in time.

"A battle like none other is underway." He said.

Rias was instantly confused, one moment she and her peerage were watching tv and the shaking started. They all quickly rushed to get everyone out, they had no idea what was going on.

"What battle?" She asked quickly.

Serafall looked to Rias and spoke up.

"Look for yourself." She said.

Rias and her peerage looked to where she was pointing and looked to see the dragon that stood above them all, it was gigantic in her mind.

"What the.." Akeno muttered.

Kiba rubbed his eyes a few times.

"Who is that?" Rias asked.

Sirzechs looked at her and replied.

"That is your ex-pawn Issei Hyoudou." He said.

A bunch of gasps came from the peerage, they looked the dragon to see it's golden eyes watching the wreckage of the estate.

"Who is he fighting?" Akeno asked suddenly.

Serafall looked at them again and replied.

"He is fighting the apocalypse dragon." She said.

They were shocked as they heard her. He was fighting Great Red? They thought, they knew now he was insanely powerful and would deliver on his promise. They all turned their eyes to the wreckage of the estate as they felt a massive rise in energy.

 **(Ha! That was a good one Issei!)** Great Red chuckled.

They watched as the dragon himself took flight, he was no longer in his human form.

They were watching a battle between two dragons that weren't pulling any punches. Suddenly Great Red swooped behind Issei and grabbed his tail, he proceeded to spin around and send Issei crashing to the ground.

The ground splintered and cracked as he crashed into it, the estate started to crumble from the massive amount of damage that was being caused, it was beyond repair.

Everyone watched as Issei took flight once again and clawed at Great Red. It seemed they were doing some damage to each other, but they weren't doing anything fatal.

The battle continued on as they watched both of them exchange blows, but there wasn't a sign of a victor yet. The battle seemed endless as both of the continued to charge at each other again and again.

Suddenly Issei opened his mouth and a small fireball started to form and grow.

Soon it grew bigger and Issei finally shot out a torrent of flames that were sent hurtling towards the apocalypse dragon. Great Red had barely enough time to put up a guard and block the stream of fire coming at him.

After he did, he looked at Issei. This boy was clearly something else, he proved him wrong on multiple occasions. Now it was time to make this battle even better.

Soon a glow of his own covered Great Red as he flew at Issei and wrapped him up in his tail, like he was earlier. Great Red wasted no time and spun around for a good bit and launched up in the air.

Great Red followed it up with a energy blast of his own, it was sent hurtling towards Issei's rough dragon body. As it hit it's target, a roar came out.

Issei knew he needed to get out of the form and take the fight back in his human form, but he didn't know how to.

 _"Bahamut? How do I get out of my dragon form?"_ He asked the dragon in his head.

Issei waited for a response, a few seconds later he got one.

 _ **{It's like your balance breaker, or the juggernaut drive. All you need to do is will it, and it will happen. You just need to want it, and you will come out.** **}** _Bahamut explained.

Issei knew it was time to come out of the form and take it from there.

Everyone watching the battle was surprised when it paused, they looked to Issei and Great Red to see them in a stareoff.

Great Red wasn't making any moves, neither was Issei.

Suddenly the same blood red glow covered Issei, but this time it started to get brighter by every second. They had to cover their eyes as it started to get too intense to look at.

They heard what sounded like screeching, but it was distorted and warped. Once the blinding light subsided they looked back to the battlefield to see something that shocked them.

It was Issei in his human form, but it was different.

It seemed transforming into a dragon changed his appearance.

He had streaks of blood red hair, along with some grey's and crimson's. His eyes where a mix of crimson and gold as they stared up at the massive dragon that was above him.

He seemed to radiate power in every direction, it was tamed though.

 **(So you've learned how to come in and out of that form at will huh? You are a fast learner indeed Issei Hyoudou.)** Great Red said impressed.

He glowed a few minutes and returned back to his human form, soon they were standing a mere 10 feet from each other and ready to attack at a moments notice.

"I must say, this was more than I expected. They had told me to expect this to be my toughest battle, and yet I'm yearning for more!" Issei roared.

Great Red grinned and charged at the same time Issei did, both of them connecting blow after blow. They were moving so fast that only the Satan's could watch the movements.

"H-How did he get that fast?" Akeno muttered fearfully.

No one had an answer, they were witnessing Issei Hyoudou true power, and a part of them knew he wasn't using everything he had. No that was going to be saved for them, and their time was coming.

It was coming _very_ soon.

Soon indeed.

 **[Boost!]**.

They all turned their attention to the battle as they heard the command. They watched as Issei charged again, but this time they could see him. They were wondering what was going on, they knew he had more speed in him that he could use, but he was purposefully slowing himself down. Why? They thought quickly.

Great Red noticed it too, he knew it wasn't fatigue. No it was something the boy cooked up and was planning, but what? He needed to find out, before the boy excuted his plan and got the drop on him.

Great Red charged with a energized fist, Issei put up a guard and blocked it.

"Why didn't he dodge it? He has speed and he probably saw it coming?" Serafall asked aloud.

No one had no idea as to what he was doing.

 **[Boost!]**.

Ajuka started to think about what he could be doing.

"He's obviously stalling for something, but what?" He asked aloud.

No one had an answer, so they just turned their attention to the battle as it raged on.

Issei ducked a kick that was sent at him. He delivered a swift uppercut to Great Red and sent him flying up, Great Red stopped himself in midair and took a look at Issei. He was baiting him for some reason.

 **[Boost!]**.

Great Red shook off his thoughts and charged again. He quickly vanished from sight and appeared before Issei and delivered a sucker punch to his gut.

He went to kick him back, but Issei caught it fairly easily. Great Red was surprised once again as Issei spun around and threw him back, but Great Red wasn't done. He quickly got back up and sped towards Issei with his fist reeled back.

Issei knew he had no choice but to put an equal amount of force in his punch this time, he was planning something and it was hard to adapt in mid battle. He had no choice as he charged forwards as well.

Suddenly to his surprise, his fist covered with black energy. It was the same energy from the sphere of annihilation.

 _"Bahamut? What is happening?"_ He asked in his head.

He looked at the energy covering his fist as he charged on to meet Great Red.

 _ **{The sphere of annihilation, is made up of the purest energy in you. As such it's very volatile and destructive, as any amount of energy that is pulled from the source. It seems when you came out of the dragon form, you gained the ability to manipulate it freely. It can now be used in more ways than just a single sphere.**_ _ **}**_ Bahamut explained.

Issei hummed and nodded to himself.

 _ **[What he says is very true, energy is very malleable. Once your body learns how to produce it on its own, it spreads like a wildfire. As such it creates new possibilities with it. This is something you must learn to adapt to your own abilities and techniques, due to the fact the energy is very destructive.]** _Ddraig added.

Issei nodded to himself as he heard his dragons. He knew this was something he'd have to delve deeper into, but there was a bigger problem at the moment.

With that in his head, he turned his attention towards Great Red. Who was nearing closer and closer.

Soon a burst of wind exploded as their fists met. Great Red seemed surprised as he looked at the black energy covering Issei's arm.

The devils watching the battle noticed it too.

"What is that covering him?" Serafall asked.

Sirzechs looked at it for a moment.

"It's energy, energy of the purest form. Directly pulled from the source." He said.

Everyone gasped as they realized what it was.

"Making it very volatile and destructive." Ajuka said.

Sirzechs nodded, it seemed the boy was growing in strength every moment.

Great Red noticed his energy was being obliterated as it clashed with the black energy.

 **(So you've learned how to use energy in it's purest state, right from the source huh? Makes it a very deadly weapon if used right. A truly terrifying thing to behold.)** Great Red mused.

 **[Boost!]**.

Suddenly the energy that covered Issei flared like it was gasoline being lit on fire, Issei kneed Great Red and charged a small crimson ball of energy and punched it.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**.

Everyone watched as the crimson shot was launched at the apocalypse dragon, he was able to put a guard up and block it in time, but noticed Issei disappearing.

It was already too late as he felt his presence behind him.

 **[Explosion!]**.

With that single word, the whole area shook like a bomb had gone off, everyone now understood what Issei was doing earlier and why he was stalling. He was boosting purposefully and waiting for an opening to use explosion to deal a ton of damage.

Great Red was sent flying as he said that word. He smirked to himself knowing this boy was a truly powerful being, but he knew now that with explosion he had a window to clinch this.

 **[Reset!]**.

Everyone watched as Issei's power dropped significantly. Great Red suddenly got up and walked forwards towards Issei, who was panting from his use of the boosted gear.

Everyone knew this fight was coming to a close, but they didn't know who would win. They thought Great Red would win, but they knew Issei wasn't going to go down that easily.

They stared at the two figures as they just stared at each other, neither one of them making a sound or making a move.

This battle was about to be finished soon, and the results would shock everyone.

The final part of their battle was starting.


	18. The Battle That Shook The World Finale

Silence was met with baited breath as everyone watched the two colossal powerhouses stare at each other, they knew this battle was about to be ended.

However, they didn't know what would become of it.

If they did they would run to the hills, from the sheer power and determination that was about to be unleashed for the world to see in all it's glory.

They would realize they were ants compared to these monsters.

Great Red and Issei Hyoudou, two fighters that truly made a battle for the ages. It was in it's final legs as both of them stared each in the eyes. Great Red smirked as he saw his opponent, they both pushed each other farther than before.

 **(I must say, I'm impressed you made me use most of my power. Now I must say it's time to finish this. It was a valiant effort indeed.)** He said aloud.

Everyone watched as Great Red covered himself in a red glow and charged at Issei. Issei didn't even care and charged forwards without hesitation, he didn't care about the risks of further damaging his body beyond repair. It didn't matter one bit to him.

Great Red saw this and was astonished, what drove him this far? He wondered dumbstruck, this boy was something else.

Something else indeed.

Fists clashed again as burst of piercing winds erupted from the source, the bystanders could only watch as both of them clashed in a battle of pure strength, determination and will.

They wondered how much longer it would last.

Great Red quickly delivered a kick to his ribs and followed it up by grabbing his arm and hurling him across the deserted piece of underworld that became their battlefield, he watched as Issei got back up like it was nothing.

He could tell he wasn't done, Great Red's window was closing too. It was a time limit before Issei could start to boost again. However he looked to the boy to see his feet covered in the black energy.

He rose an eyebrow as he watched an explosion that sent Issei flying towards him at blinding speeds, Great Red widened his eyes as he realized what he did.

Issei used the power of the pure energy to propel him towards his opponent. Great Red didn't even have time to think as he was elbowed in the face and kicked with a ton of force, thus knocking him back.

Great Red stood back up and looked his opponent in the eye.

 **(Tell me Issei Hyoudou, what pushes you forwards. What causes this insane amount of willpower you have? What drives you to throw caution to the wind and follow what you want to the ends of the world!?)** Great Red shouted.

Issei looked at him directly, he scoffed.

"You want to know what makes me like this? What is my driving factor?" He said in a deadly quiet voice.

Great Red knew something was coming, and it was going to be bigger than anything they saw.

"It is the simple fact that I wanted to live a life where I was happy! I don't want this endless cycle of lies and deceit to go on anymore! After all that has happened, nothing has changed for my goals! I swore on that fateful day in purgatory that I would see the world changed by very hands! Even if it takes me a thousand years, that goal will come true! NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY!" He shouted aloud.

Everyone was shocked as the very ground started to vibrate and crack.

An earthquake was being caused.

Everyone looked to the skies to see dark clouds forming, a few moments later a ton of lightning strikes were flashing non-stop. It was clearly something caused by Issei.

Issei looked around as the whole area was being thrashed around, he wondered what this was.

 _ **{It's called Rain of Annihilation, it's a ability that is activate upon emotion. It causes massive damage to the area around you and to anyone who may be near you.}** _Bahamut explained.

Issei nodded and looked at his opponent, sizing him up. He knew this fight was going to be tough, but he wasn't going down easily. He'd be damned if he went the path of least resistance. No it was time to give it all or nothing.

With a deafening roar, Issei's body charged with his black energy as he charged towards Great Red.

Great Red was clearly shocked that the boy could still call upon such power, he knew it was only a matter of time before he could boost once again. Great Red charged forwards as well.

Great Red's fist met Issei's elbow as he swung it. Issei quickly delivered a sucker punch to his gut.

Everyone was watching in horror, this was something akin to the entity of death walking among his subjects. It was truly frightening to see the both of them release a gigantic amount of power like this.

Serafall looked in fear as both beings clashed over and over again.

"H-How?" Rias muttered.

No one had any words.

Akeno looked at the man she used to know, it was their fault and they were going to pay the ultimate price for their mistakes.

"What do we do?" She asked aloud, numbly.

No one had any words, this was the future they got. They didn't know it would turn out like this, they now understood how hopeless it was against him. Just his sheer determination made his power even more frightening. It would make him deliver on his promise.

Issei was starting to feel the fatigue set in, he should of known this would happen. This was a battle he was forced to use most, if not all of his power. It only made the determination in his eyes more stronger. The will was burning bright in the darkest night.

That was something to be said, Great Red knew this kid would do what he said. He wouldn't stop for anyone in his way and would use everything he had and pull out every single fucking stop to accomplish just that.

The window was closed though, Issei stood up and took a deep breath.

 **[Boost!]**.

As Issei boosted he felt the power rush to him, though he knew this was going to be the final push. After a few more boosts it would be the end of the line. He wouldn't be able to boost anymore, without seriously damaging himself beyond repair.

Great Red widened his eyes and chuckled, this was a good fight. With no hesitation they both charged again, it was a true battle of wills.

 **[Blade!]**.

Great Red hesitated for a bit, he was now forcing Issei to use everything he had. Ascalon would still affect him a bit, it was a dragon slayer sword after all. Issei was given a slight advantage now. However, the fact remained that this battle was nearing the end and both of them were nearly running on empty. Great Red admitted it to himself, he felt fatigue too. This was one hell of a battle that he didn't expect at all.

It was truly something to behold, the power this boy had and it kept surprising him time and time again.

Great Red's fist met the flat of the blade as Issei blocked with it, Great Red was too late in noticing a kick reeled back, covered in energy. With a sharp kick aimed at the ribs, Great Red stumbled back. Issei didn't even give him time to recovered and went to deliver a follow up punch, however Great Red wasn't going to go down that easy.

Issei's fist met his hand as Great Red grabbed it and delivered a punch to his gut.

 _ **[Issei! You need to finish it fast! Your not going to be able to stand a few more punches like that! You need to do something fast!]** _Ddraig roared in his head.

Issei found himself drawing a blank. They both were going at each other with everything they had, and nothing happened. So how was he able to finish it quickly when nothing was giving. Nothing seemed to make each other stay down.

Bahamut realized this and knew there was something he could do, it was a final gambit of sorts. Reason being the risks were dangerously high, Issei could lose his life if he tried what he was thinking at this point. Already exhausted with energy made anything very dangerous to try.

 _ **{There might be something you could do, however it is extremely dangerous and could very well kill you. The best case scenario is severe internal damage and extreme loss of lifespan. If we do this it will have to be an all or nothing effort.}** _Bahamut said suddenly.

Issei's eyebrow's raised in confusion, what was he getting at? He quickly thought alarmed. However he knew if there was a way for him to win, the consequences be damned. He would try anything at this point.

He couldn't fail now. Not when he already came this far.

However a part of him was worried about the outcome, that is if he followed what Bahamut said they could do.

 _"What is it?"_ He asked quickly.

Great Red noticed his silence and figured something was about to happen once again, he smirked knowing this boy was definitely something else. If and when he were to go to war, they wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Ddraig knew what Bahamut was suggesting, he didn't like it very much though.

 _ **[If he does that, there's no telling how much damage he could do to himself. It's too risky!]**_ He said.

Bahamut snorted and replied back.

 _ **{Even so, what happens if he doesn't try! It was all for nothing! At least this way he might have a chance!}** _Bahamut countered.

Issei was starting to get annoyed, he needed to know and quickly.

 _"What is it that I can do to have a chance at ending this?"_ He shouted in his head.

Both dragons were silent, Bahamut spoke up shortly afterwards.

 _ **{You have heard of it. It's called the juggernaut drive, it temporarily removes the seal on our power. Doing so allows you to tap into our power and with it you can overcome him and end it. However the risks are very big this time around, you are literally running on fumes, your energy isn't going to last much longer. If you do the juggernaut drive, you only have a small amount of time to end it.}** _Bahamut explained.

Issei's eye widened, doing that was definitely an all or nothing situation indeed. He thought about it for a good amount of time and decided.

Fuck it.

 _"Let's do it."_ He said softly.

All or nothing indeed.

Bahamut gave an grunt and they began.

Great Red knew something was going on when Issei stood still and looked at him impassively.

 **{I, who is about to awaken.}** The first line came out.

A blast of blood red energy flooded the area that was being used as a battlefield. Great Red's eyes widened as he heard the first sentence, he started to sweat as he now understood what Issei was doing. Great Red couldn't understand why though, he must of known the risks. So why? He thought awed.

 **{Am the Dragon of Annihilation, who has risen past the power of domination.}** The second line came out.

Everyone quickly shielded themselves from the power Issei was unleashing, all 4 Satan's were using all their power in a barrier to protect themselves, Great Red grunted as he felt the pressure he was feeling from Issei.

 **{I am the infinite and I destroy the dream.}** The third line came out.

Great Red felt the power as Issei's body started to grow in size, suddenly two gigantic, sleek grey and blood red wings came out of his back. They were even bigger than before.

The energy that was gathering around Issei was enormous and growing by the second.

 **{I shall become Crimson Dragon of Annihilation.}** The 4th line rang out for all to hear.

Issei's body suddenly grew to it's full size as the chant was almost done.

Great Red saw no choice and instantly went into his full form, powering up as much as he could, he prepared to go all out against the monster that this boy was.

 **{And I will drag you to the depths of your grave!}** Those words struck fear into the bystanders as they watched.

Great Red rose to the height that the behemoth stood, it was at least 100 feet tall. This thing was a monster indeed.

 **{Annihilation Drive!}** The final line was shouted.

With those two words an explosion rocked the underworld as the whole area was being destroyed by the beast's energy. 5 minutes later the shaking stopped and everyone got a look at what was left of the area.

It was barren, not a single speck of life was seen.

Great Red didn't even have any chance, this beast's power was something else. Something even the apocalypse dragon wouldn't want to face, it was a nightmare for him.

Being tossed around like a ragdoll was enough for him to get serious.

He used his tail and grabbed it and hurled it into the ground, causing a gigantic crater to form where the beast landed. However Great Red wasn't done yet, he quickly poured a ton of energy into a single ball and fired it off at the ground, intent on destroying the abomination.

However the energy blast stopped a few feet from the ground, it was suddenly punched out of the way as the beast stood up and roared to the heavens.

Suddenly a massive torrent of black energy shot out of the beast's mouth as it came towards Great Red, he barely had enough time to roll out of the way, but he didn't come out unscathed, no a part of his wing was caught in the blast and it took it head on.

He started to lose flight fast, he crashed in to the ground soon after. He looked up to see the beast looking at him stoically, he knew this was the end.

Suddenly his energy rose as the beast started to boost, everyone saw it and wondered how it was possible. Little did they know that both the dragon's power merged and produced a new form, it was the same for his balance breaker.

Great Red looked up in horror as the chest of the beast started to get thick with green and blood red energy, he knew what was coming. With no choice he summoned every last ounce of his power into an energy blast.

When the energy that was being gathered by the beast seemed to peak he heard the words he dreaded.

 **{Annihilation Smasher!}** The beast roared.

The torrent of energy shot out like a torpedo and Great Red pushed every last ounce of his power in a last ditch effort and fired off his own energy blast.

Both of the energies clashed as they met head on, they honestly lasted longer than anyone thought they would. Suddenly Great Red's energy blast started to get overpowered quickly as it finally blew up and the torrent of green and red energy was sent forwards. However it was redirected by Great Red's last effort.

Everyone was silent as the torrent of energy exploded like a nuclear bomb. They all looked to see both beings staying still, Great Red had nothing left he could use, and his energy was completely gone. Suddenly the beast started to move, but it stopped quickly afterwords.

The Annihilation Drive started to wear off as the armor started to vanish, leaving an unconscious Issei Hyoudou.

It was a true last ditch effort on his part and it worked, Great Red went into his human form and walked over to the unconscious boy with what ever energy he had left, he struggled walking over to him too. He was that tired from the battle.

Suddenly flashes of energy appeared behind him, he smirked as he saw the 4 Satans along with everyone else. They obviously though they could take Issei now that he was wasted of his energy.

 **(What do you devils want?)** He sneered.

Sirzechs seemed to recover the quickest and spoke up.

"We're here for that criminal, he must pay for what he has done." He said.

Great Red snorted then laughed aloud.

 **(You really think I would let you come in after our battle and take him without any difficulty? Please, you devils know now that his power is crazy. Prepare yourselves. He has proven to me he is worthy and that his determination is stronger than anything I've seen, enjoy what little time you have left on this planet.)** He laughed loudly after speaking up.

Everyone tensed as they watched him pick up the body and suddenly he vanished in a red glow, leaving a horrified group of devils.

They had no idea what was coming.

It was coming soon too.


	19. The Aftermath

**A/N: This note is regarding a question I keep getting.**

 **So I'll make this poll.**

 **What girl do you want to take our boy's v-card?**

* * *

Deep in a forest, stood a figure who himself was tired as fuck. The battle had worn him out that much as well. He quickly sat Issei down by a tree and sat down to take a breath.

He truly hadn't expected that kid to do that much damage.

 **(Damn kid, you sure are something aren't you?)** Great Red muttered.

Suddenly two lights appeared on both of Issei's hands.

 **{The apocalypse dragon, what do you think of our host?}** Bahamut asked.

Great Red snorted at the annihilation dragon, he would ask that after the battle wouldn't he? He quickly thought.

 **(The kid's got some serious balls, I could feel the raw determination rolling off of him. The kid has the power to change the world forever, that is the truth.)** He said.

Ddraig chuckled and made himself known.

 **[It's amazing that after all that happened to him, he is still able to go through everyday like nothing happened.]** He added.

Great Red started to listen more intently as Bahamut spoke up.

 **{That's thanks to all of the people who embraced him as Issei Hyoudou and not a tool to be used. That's the one thing those devils failed to miss.}** He added.

Suddenly everyone was interrupted as Issei Hyoudou himself awoke, spitting blood as he sat up. He was clearly in a serious condition, he couldn't see very well as everything was blurry and dizzy.

As his vision cleared, the first thing he saw was a smirking Great Red.

 **(Well speak of the devil.)** He joked.

As Issei finally got his bearings back, he looked around the area to see they were no longer in the underworld. He finally looked up to Great Red in disbelief.

"G-Great... Red?" He mumbled out.

He could barely speak as well.

 **(That was one hell of a battle kid, you've proven your determination to me. You have my support in this war.)** Great Red said.

Issei understood him fairly easy, he was still a little dizzy and out of the place.

 **[How are you feeling?]** Ddraig asked suddenly.

Issei blinked and coughed up a bit more blood.

"Like my insides have been blended and boiled to temperatures hotter than lava." He managed out.

That earned a chuckle from Great Red.

 **{That was the risk of the Annihilation Drive. It paid off though.}** Bahamut said suddenly.

Suddenly Great Red put his hand on Issei's shoulder and he then glowed a golden color, Issei looked to him in confusion as he explained.

 **(I shared a bit of my energy to help speed along your healing, it's not much, but it will help you for now.)** He explained.

Issei felt a little bit better and was able to stand up and lean against the tree he was sitting by.

 **[So what's next?]** Ddraig suddenly asked.

Issei looked in thought as everyone waited for his answer.

"It's time, we will begin the final preparations and strike afterwards. This has been coming for a while and we need to do it as soon as we can. I have the perfect spot to go for first." He said strongly.

They all listened closely as he continued to explain.

"The dragon's territory in the underworld, since the underworld will most likely be the battlefield for the most of it. We should use that as our base of operations now." He said.

They were surprised quickly as they heard him. Great Red smirked seeing the determination shining through Issei's eyes, the devils won't know what hit them.

 **[Then we should gather the rest of them and get it done as soon as we can, before the factions start to mobilize even more themselves.]** Ddraig added.

Issei nodded and stood up straight.

"Well let's go introduce them to our new teammate." He said with a grin.

Great Red adopted the same grin.

 **{Try not to scare them into shitting their pants Great Red.}** Bahamut added with a chuckle.

Great Red laughed at hearing that.

 **(No promises.)** He said.

Issei chuckled and put his hand on Great Red's shoulder and they both entered a magic circle. Vanishing from the forest soon after, they set off to prepare the group for the final push.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Underworld **}**

Back in the underworld, shortly after Great Red left with Issei, stood all the devils who witnessed the battle.

They were shell shocked, they had no idea what to do now.

The area where their fight took place, was nothing but a wasteland now. A testament to how much they were ants compared to Issei and his group.

"What do we do?" Rias asked weakly.

Silence was met after her question, no one had any words to say.

"All we can do is move forwards and prepare for the worst, we need to be ready at a moments notice. However with their fight, Issei will most likely be out of commission for a week at least, that gives us a window." Serafall said aloud.

Sirzechs nodded numbly, before anyone else could speak up. It suddenly got a lot darker, and they felt a presence with power of a god. They turned to see Ophis and Cao Cao.

"What happened here? Anyone could feel the power unleashed." Cao Cao asked while looking at the wasteland.

Ophis was silent as she looked across the barren area.

"This power was god class, maybe more. This is the signs of a gigantic battle between Great Red and him. I didn't think that boy would try to recruit that dragon." She said quickly.

Everyone wondered what she meant by that.

"Ophis? What do you mean?" Serafall asked.

Ophis looked at Serafall for a moment before speaking up again.

"Great Red is called the apocalypse dragon for a reason, there are only 3 beings with that kind of power. Well there's 4 now, Issei Hyoudou has just reached power higher than what you can imagine." She started.

Sirzechs was interested and spoke up.

"You said 3 beings? I'm assuming you and Great Red are two of them, and if Issei is the new one. Who is the other?" He asked.

Ophis looked at him for a moment.

"Trihexa, 666, the Apocalyptic Beast. The very monster the god of the bible sealed away many eons ago." She said softly.

They were shocked at hearing that.

Cao Cao smirked and spoke up.

"The beast is seal away, no need to wet your pants. What Ophis is saying, is gather every ounce of power you have. Your going to be facing two beings on the Trihexa's level. If you don't, you'll be cannon fodder." He said.

Everyone was silent after hearing that. What was coming? They all thought quickly.

"Serafall, you address the council. I'm going to go around and make sure our allies are ready. War is finally nearing." Sirzechs said suddenly.

Serafall nodded and disappeared in her own magic circle. It was time, Sirzechs looked at his sister and her peerage.

"You best be ready to face whatever Issei is going to throw at us. He won't hold back, so we can't either. He will most definitely come for you with intent to kill." He said seriously.

They all gulp then nodded hesitantly.

The war was just on the horizon.

Time was counting down quickly.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** With Issei and Great Red **}**

The two of them reappeared outside the mansion, Great Red looked up at the building and chuckled.

 **(So this is where you live?)** He joked.

Issei just chuckled.

"Well it was better than a run down church, I think the other's would prefer this better than what I lived in before." He said.

Great Red shook his head as Issei continued to chuckle.

"Word of advice, they won't take it well." Issei said suddenly.

Great Red only laughed harder.

 **(I wasn't counting on it.)** He said quickly.

Issei nodded and they trudged to the door and opened it up.

That was when the the bomb went off. The first person to see them was Kokabiel, who's jaw dropped to the floor in an instant. Dohnaseek was coming down the stairs when he saw them and he nearly fell right on the ground.

"Issei?" Kokabiel asked in disbelief.

Issei only nodded numbly.

Kokabiel looked at the new comer and instantly his eyes widened in fear.

"You're Great Red right?" He asked quickly.

Issei chuckled as Great Red gave a toothy grin, Kokabiel gulped and spoke up.

"Damn, that would be a fight I would like to see." He said.

Issei shook his head.

"You just might see it soon enough, we're coming closer to it." Issei said suddenly.

Kokabiel's eyes widened.

"You mean it's starting soon?" He asked.

Issei nodded numbly.

Before Kokabiel or anyone else could say anything, a screech was heard.

"ISE!" It was Raynare and Kalawarner.

Before Issei knew it, he was groaning in pain from being tackled by the two girls.

"How are you?" Raynare asked worriedly.

Issei only chuckled and sat up.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." He said.

Suddenly a green light appeared, and with it Ddraig spoke up.

 **[A little sore? Ha! Your lucky if you don't have serious internal damage.]** Ddraig snorted loudly.

Raynare glared at him along with Kalawarner, Issei flinched behind the looks of the women.

"What does he mean?" Kuroka suddenly asked as she stepped up.

Dohnaseek watched silently, as he held back a laugh at Issei getting scorned by them.

 **{Just a battle that made the region they were fighting in barren of any life.}** Bahamut added amused.

Great Red smirked and held back a chuckle at how the women, who were definitely smitten with Issei, were scorning him for fighting recklessly.

"T-Then that's." Kalawarner stuttered while pointing at the new face.

Great Red only smirked and stepped up.

 **(Allow me to introduce myself. Great Red, the apocalypse dragon.)** He gave a toothy grin.

Most of them gulped at the power he let out.

Tiamat who was sitting idly by the counter, decided to speak up.

 **(So what did your battle entail Issei?)** She asked seriously.

Issei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and began to speak.

"It started out in the dimensional gap, which was shortly transferred to the underworld. After the devils showed up to see the commotion, my final stage in evolution happened and I went into a full dragon form, shortly after returning to my human form. The battle then made it's way into the final stages, and I had to use something risky to finish it in the end." He explained.

Raynare narrowed her eyes at the end of his statement.

"What was risky?" She asked.

Issei gulped as she stepped closer.

"The juggernaut drive, more like Bahamut's drive. It turned me into a beast as Great Red couldn't handle the ferocity of it." Issei said.

Great Red started to speak up.

 **(It's more like a monster, I wouldn't dare fight that thing again, I could tell you weren't in full control.)** He said suddenly.

Issei shook his head and spoke again.

"Enough of that, now it is time to address what will be happening soon." He said suddenly.

Everyone listened intently as he began again.

"After I heal up, we are going to take the dragon's territory in the underworld. Since the war will most likely be fought mostly there, it will be a base of operations for us. The clock is ticking and we are going to move soon." He said loudly.

Everyone's eyes widened, it was time.

 **(The dragon's territory huh? A fitting place for the group.)** Tiamat muttered.

Issei nodded.

"So this is it, get ready with whatever you have. Before we set out, I will go to our allies and inform them of what's to come. I have no doubt the factions are already mobilizing after witnessing our battle."

Great Red stepped up suddenly.

 **(As I am now apart of the group, I will inform you of what's to come. Issei has said that the factions are mobilizing, yes that is true. However, there is more to it than that, they have gained some very powerful allies. The Norse is one of them, Ophis the Infinite Dragon God and the Khaos Brigade is another.)** Great Red said suddenly.

Issei chuckled at their shocked faces.

"Don't be afraid of what's to come, with you guys already becoming dragons, your power is something on it's own level. It was the essence made from Bahamut himself. Your power is enough to take on them." He said suddenly.

Everyone calmed down after that and gave grins, this was going to be a long time coming.

"I assume you want them to yourself?" Kokabiel said with a grin.

Issei chuckled darkly.

"Rias and her peerage are mine, this will be fun." He said loudly.

Everyone nodded and chuckled.

Great Red looked at Issei and chuckled.

 **(I wouldn't want to be them right about now.)** He muttered.

Everyone laughed as Issei chuckled too.

The clock was ticking.

The dawn of war was coming.

Soon.


	20. Dawn of War Pt 1

Issei found himself sitting downstairs early in the morning, he was thinking quite a lot about the next few days, and what they would entail. He knew the clock was counting down, and he needed to make a move quickly, before they got the upper hand and made their move.

Since he knew without a doubt the majority of the war would take place in the underworld, he would see the dragon territory in his hands soon enough. He figured to give the group the day off to rest and gather what they needed.

Then they would claim the territory and use it as a base.

He knew that would be easy, however, the moment he did it. That would be the final push and it would start.

The war, it was closer every damn day.

Suddenly he heard a couple footsteps behind him and looked to see Dohnaseek and Kokabiel just waking up. They both quickly sat down on the couch next to him.

"So what's up boss?" Dohnaseek asked suddenly.

Issei rolled his eyes and chuckled, he would ask it like that. Dohnaseek was the laid back one after all in his opinion.

"What are you thinking about?" Kokabiel asked.

Issei sighed and began to speak.

"The war will no doubt be started the moment we enter the dragon's territory, and I have yet to gain all my strength back from that fight, so I still need to rest some more. However, it's coming closer and closer." He said.

Kokabiel huffed as he heard that, which drew the attention of both males in the room with him. They wondered what he had in his mind.

"Then we need to start strategizing." He said quickly.

Issei raised an eyebrow and spoke up.

"What do you mean? We already have the plan to go take over the dragon's territory?" He asked confused.

Kokabiel just shook his head, Issei might be their leader. However, he was still a kid in some senses, sure he was about the age of an adult. However, he was forced to grow up quickly and in one of the most harshest ways. Even Kokabiel didn't wish something that that much emotional and mental effects on a person.

To be betrayed by people you held in such high regards, was something very life altering.

So he expected the boy to have some gaps in his mental thinking. However, that didn't mean anything to him. He would learn in due time, with people to help him.

"That is true that we already have that figured out, but what else? Tell me, in any war, whether it's a small skirmish or some of the worlds most biggest wars, human and supernatural alike. What has always decided the victor?" He asked suddenly.

Both of them were taken for a loop at his statement, it was obvious to Issei, that there was still quite a bit he needed to learn about. Dohnaseek didn't expect this out of Kokabiel, but he wondered where it was going.

Seeing no answers or responses, Kokabiel spoke up.

"Luck has nothing to do with who comes out on top. No one has the luxury of fate being on their side. Every single war has one thing in common, it had masterminds behind the efforts. They say history decides the victors, that is true in a sense. Due to the fact they had what it took to win, even the humans have realized this fact. War isn't a game, it's life and death and we need to plan for it." He explained.

Issei chuckled and looked seriously at Kokabiel for a moment.

"Then, I am appointing you as the head strategic and intel specialist for this effort." He said simply.

Kokabiel chuckled, but nonetheless nodded.

"Very well, what do we know exactly about our enemies?" He started.

Issei wondered what he meant by that. Dohnaseek had the same thought, suddenly a new voice entered the conversation.

 **(If in terms of strength, they are average. If you mean numbers, they have that advantage by a long shot. The Norse, Angels, Devils, Fallen and Ophis and the Khaos Brigade is what we are up against. However, we have raw strength on our side.)** It was Great Red.

Kokabiel was silent as he heard it and let it digest.

"Damn, it's going to be a full battleground of carnage and chaos, we need a way to keep in contact with each other. Or at least a way to let us know each other's positions. It's definitely going to be a big one. Some of them will be a challenge, some enemies will be in the top 10 strongest list. Ophis, Odin, Thor. Not to mention the Khaos Brigade's versatile arsenal, Cao Cao and his spear will be a tough match. It will no doubt be a tough one." He said finally.

Dohnaseek scoffed and spoke up.

"That's an understatement and you know it, we all are strong sure, but your forgetting the years of experiences these beings have. Not to mention the others, Satans, Archangels. Cadre classes and leaders among the factions, all have enormous amounts of power." He said quickly.

Issei sighed and leaned back, Dohnaseek was right. It was time for everyone to train and push farther.

"Now about the dragon's territory." Issei said suddenly.

Everyone turned to him as he started again.

"The dragon's territory in the underworld is home to Tannin, who is also a member of Mephisto Pheles peerage. So the moment we step foot in the territory and he senses us, it will be seen as us making the first move, and he will no doubt inform his master, in turn would inform Sirzechs of our takeover and then no doubt they will mobilize." He explained.

Dohnaseek scoffed at hearing that.

"That's an understatement, it will be a panic the moment we arrive. We step foot in it it's already a act of war. No doubt they will arrive shortly after." He said quickly.

Issei laughed and spoke up.

"We have plenty of power, Satan class beings can be held off enough until one or more of us can join in. Watch for Sirzechs or any other beings, do not under estimate your opponent. Especially the Khaos Brigade, Ophis will know where you are most likely." He said.

Everyone looked at him as he started to speak again.

"I will obviously need a few days to get back to strength, no doubt I nearly killed myself in that fight. Then we'll head to the underworld. I know the territory well, I actually trained with Tannin before, no doubt he will try to defend it." He continued.

Kokabiel looked at him for a moment.

"What's the terrain like?" He asked suddenly.

Issei leaned back and spoke.

"Mountains, streams harsh training spots. The Gremory Estate was affected in the fight, I don't know how damaged it is though." He said quickly.

Kokabiel shrugged and spoke.

"We might want to booby trap the area around our base. There might be a bunker somewhere nearby the estate for supplies. No way they wouldn't have one for emergencies." He said quickly.

Everyone looked at him for a moment.

"Makes since, they rich as hell. No telling where it would be." He replied.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment.

"In the mean time, focus on getting ready and honing your skills. Your going to need to be at your best when we leave." Issei said suddenly.

Everyone nodded and started to do their own things, Issei knew it was at least a week until he would be at full strength, but it was more long term damage he was worried about.

 _"Bahamut? Ddraig? Give the the full rundown, how bad did the juggernaut drive affect me?"_ He suddenly asked the dragons in his head.

He waited for a response, it was a few moments later when Bahamut spoke up.

 _ **{You broke 3 ribs a wrist all in that transformation as a first, secondly your life force is severely shortened. A second transformation could be fatal if you used it as a last resort. You were lucky to come out this way as a result.}**_ He said.

Issei sighed before speaking up, he had a question for them.

 _"How do I increase the control of my abilities?"_ He asked.

Both of them were silent after hearing that.

 _ **[Physical strength and endurance will help you be able to use the boosted gear longer, the other abilities are dependent on you, and the amount of power you put in them.]** _Ddraig said.

Issei leaned back as he heard him.

 _ **{Your other abilities are dependent on emotion, Armageddon's Call is activated upon rage along with Rain of Annihlation. Controlling your emotions well enough my grant some better control over it.}** _Bahamut said suddenly.

Issei nodded and sat up.

 _"I guess I'll just work through it."_ He thought quickly.

He wondered how the next week or so would play out.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** Underworld. **}**

In Lilith, Sirzechs currently awaited Azazel who was arriving soon. It wasn't that long until the fallen angel walked through the door. Sirzechs had a serious face as they began.

"I heard about the fight and the damage it caused." Azazel said suddenly.

Sirzechs nodded and began to speak up.

"It was big, 3/4 of the Gremory territory is destroyed from the blasts, it's obvious Hyoudou is becoming a real threat. After this I have to meet with Serafall and the elders so we can begin the final preparations." He said.

Azazel nodded and spoke up.

"It seems Penemue had defected to his side, we only got a small bit before she did." Azazel said suddenly.

Sirzechs looked at him then sighed.

"What do you know?" He asked suddenly.

Azazel sighed and sat down.

"There base is currently Vali's mansion, that's where their staying. Vali's team, with Issei's group and Great Red. It seems they are gathering more and more, I have a feeling something is coming soon." He said.

Sirzechs looked at Azazel curiously as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" He asked quickly.

Azazel looked at him as he spoke.

"It's been a few days since his fight with Great Red, and it's quiet. No one has left the mansion yet, either Hyoudou is training more, which I doubt that. He just beat Great Red, so I highly doubt that he needs to get stronger. I think they are also beginning their final preparations and will strike soon." He said.

Sirzechs sighed and looked up.

"It's seems I'll being taking a pit stop to Asgard to inform Odin that the time is soon, it seems this is really it huh? The countdown is only getting shorter." He said softly.

Azazel nodded and spoke up.

"Your right, the Grigori doing it's final preparations too. This war will be a big one, no doubt the underworld is going to take alot of damage because of it." He said.

Sirzechs sighed and looked at him.

"There's nothing we can really do about it, that's the risk of these things." He said simply.

Azazel nodded and stood up.

"I'll keep you informed about any new reports or things that come up." He said.

Sirzechs nodded and watched as Azazel disappeared into a magic circle, leaving him along. He knew what was next, the meeting with Serafall. Before he knew it, he was already on his way towards her office.

He just wanted to get it done with already.

The moment Serafall saw Sirzechs, she knew it was time to get serious, and by the look on his face, it was true for him as well.

"So let's get started." He said quickly.

She nodded and began.

"The council of elders is waiting for us." She said.

He nodded and they both disappeared in a magic circle and reappeared in a large room, filled with heads of the clans. Everyone of importance was there. It was time to get down to business.

"So what are your guy's plans?" A elder asked suddenly.

Sirzechs stepped forward as he addressed them.

"We have allies with the Norse, Fallen Angels and Angels. The whole war will be most likely be fought in the underworld, so we have that advantage. It is time to start gathering resources and start building our numbers." He said loudly.

Serafall nodded to his statement and began to speak.

"He is right, Hyoudou has become a bigger threat than ever. We think he is close to being ready to strike, we need to be ready for it. Everyone needs to be prepared, every other faction is preparing for war, and we must do the same!" She said loudly.

All the elders looked around as if deciding on something.

"It is time as you said, our clans will support this war effort!" Many of them said loudly.

Sirzechs smiled, he knew they had just gotten that part done.

"Next line of buisness, we have some information about Hyoudou." He said loudly.

Serafall looked at curiously.

"What kind of information?" She asked confused.

Everyone else in the room wanted to know as well.

"We know where their base is, however, with his group being there. It's defended very well, also Azazel had Penemue, one of his subordinates spy on him for us. However, she has defected to his side. As of now, Issei Hyoudou is becoming very powerful as we speak. That's why we believe he will strike soon." He said loudly.

Serafall was shocked along with the rest of the elders in the room. It seemed Hyoudou was more resourceful than they thought originally.

"So it's really coming?" Serafall muttered to herself.

Sirzechs sighed as he heard her soft voice.

"Yes it is. However, we have no choice, but to fight." He said.

Everyone looked at him as he continued to speak.

"We also believe that, with the fight he had with Great Red. He is still resting to get his strength back, it seems we have a few days at least until we can expect him." He said suddenly.

Serafall shook her head and spoke.

"I never hoped it would come to this, okay. I'll start notifying the citizens. This situation could call for martial law though." Serafall said suddenly.

Sirzechs nodded and spoke up.

"Your right, the panic will be bad enough. Now faced with a ultimatum will be the final push. I'm going to visit Odin and the Norse gods to tell them what is coming." He said quickly.

Everyone was silent in the room.

"Martial law is a given, in these types of situations it is inevitable." A new voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Azazel.

"What is this filth doing here!" A elder screeched.

Sirzechs put his hand up to silence the room.

"Azazel? What is the meaning for disturbing this meeting?" He asked quickly.

Azazel sighed and spoke up.

"We have some new info about Hyoudou, I think you'll want to hear it." He said quickly.

Everyone turned to him as he spoke again.

"Hyoudou is on the move." He started.

Everyone looked at him seriously.

"What is he doing?" Serafall asked quickly.

Azazel sighed and explained.

"He shortly left the mansion and proceeded to fly towards Kyoto, the territory of the Youkai." He said quickly.

A few gasps and shocks were the result of that statement.

"So he's allied with Yasaka and the Youkai's? Anything else?" Sirzechs asked quickly.

Azazel shook his head, Sirzechs nodded and sighed.

"Thank you, it seems the fact that it is starting soon is only concreted more by your information. Very well, let it be known we will be going to war very soon!" Sirzechs said loudly.

The room was silent, Serafall looked around and spoke up.

"Sirzechs is right, you must prepare for the worst." She said.

The council nodded and watched as the three of them disappeared into their own magic circles.

It was time.

The war was starting soon.


	21. Dawn of War Pt 2

**A/N:** **I wanted to make this poll before I decided to do it or not.**

 **It about a lemon.  
**

 **Who wants one? Just vote yes or no.  
**

 **If you guys do, it will be in the next few chapters.**

* * *

Issei knew the time was coming, and it was coming soon.

As he flew towards Kyoto to prepare Yasaka for what was to come. He wondered how it would all play out. However, he had no doubt in his mind. That he would be victorious.

He would have the life he wanted, and not the one he was living under an illusion.

Before he knew it, he was already sitting in Yasaka's office.

"So why have you come here so soon after the last time?" She asked quickly.

She wasn't expecting him at all, however, by his expression. She knew it was serious and he was here for a reason.

Issei sighed as he began to explain it to her.

"The war will most likely be starting soon, soon my group will be ready to move. We have decided to make a base in the underworld, in the dragon's territory to be specific. We also have no doubt, that the moment we enter the territory, that Tannin will try to intercept us. If he is defeated, no doubt Mephisto Pheles, will know about it and notify Sirzechs. Then it will start." He explained.

Yasaka sighed after hearing him.

"Do you have an exact day when you will be leaving?" She asked suddenly.

Issei put his hand on his chin as he thought about her question, in truth, the battle with Great Red still left some soreness and tiredness and it hadn't faded yet. So it might a few days to a week.

However, he needed to give her an answer.

"I'd say 3-4 days. I'll send a messenger before we leave, so that you can make appropriate preparations." He said.

Yasaka nodded and hummed, she was about to speak up. when a large magic circle appeared in the room. Yasaka seemed to be a bit surprised to see it, however, Issei knew the symbol.

It was the Shinto gods.

Soon, Susanoo, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi appeared.

Yasaka suddenly spoke to them as they appeared.

"I thought you guys weren't coming till later?" She asked.

Amaterasu instantly noticed Issei and smiled.

"It seems you have a guest Yasaka, and we decided to come a bit earlier this time." She said happily.

Yasaka rolled her eyes at Amaterasu's usual bubbly personality.

Issei looked over the two other gods in the room, Tsukuyomi eyed him a bit wearily. However, Issei could feel that he didn't think badly about him. When he looked at Susanoo, however, that was a different case.

Susanoo looked at him like a snob. Like he was someone more important.

"So this is the brat, that's taking it to the three factions?" He asked suddenly.

Issei narrowed his eyes as he heard the storm god.

Amaterasu instantly spoke up.

"Don't speak like that Susanoo! It wouldn't be wise to anger this boy." She said loudly.

Susanoo looked at Amaterasu and spoke up.

"I just want to know if he can handle himself, someone who is taking on the three factions should be able too. Honestly, he doesn't seem like much." He said snidely.

Issei's eyebrow's twitched.

Yasaka instantly stood up and slammed her fist on the desk.

"Susanoo! Even if your a god, you should respect others!" She shouted.

Susanoo glared at Yasaka.

"We're gods, not children. We don't need to following orders from a brat." He said loudly.

That was the last straw, Issei stood up and looked sharply at Susanoo, who quickly smirked.

"What brat got something to say?" He mocked.

Issei's look, turned into a full blown glare.

"You think that I shouldn't be leading? Isn't it the strongest that usually leads? Do you think you could do any better?" He asked.

Susanoo chuckled and spoke up.

"You'd like a taste brat?" He asked.

Yasaka quickly interrupted them.

"Calm down both of you! We don't need you two fighting right now!" She said loudly.

Issei chuckled and turned towards the Youkai leader.

"Actually, I think that's what needs to happen. Nothing too big, just a spar to show him who I am." He said.

Yasaka didn't say anything, Susanoo quickly laughed.

"I think so too! This kid is in for a rude awakening." He said.

Yasaka sighed and spoke up.

"Very well, let's go outside." She said.

Before anyone knew it, they were outside. Susanoo and Issei were standing in a barrier, with the others outside watching.

Outside, Amaterasu started to speak up.

"So how much do we know about Issei's strength?" She asked.

Yasaka shrugged.

"Well, he did take on Great Red. So, it's clearly beyond anything we've seen before." She said.

Tsukuyomi nodded and watched the two of them, to be honest he was quite interested in this little sparring session that was going to begin soon. He knew Susanoo wouldn't know what hit him. He was always a snob and didn't know when to stop.

Hopefully, this would teach him some humility.

"However this fight turns out. There's no doubt in my mind, that Susanoo won't know what hit him. This kid is obviously packing some power, his aura is concealed pretty well, but if you sense for it hard enough, you'll see it's very powerful. His energy is chaotic and destructive." He said suddenly.

Yasaka and Amaterasu nodded, and they turned to the fight as Susanoo spoke up suddenly.

"This is your last chance to back out." He said.

Issei chuckled and spoke up.

"I should be saying that." He replied.

Susanoo narrowed his eyes and spoke loudly.

"I warned you!" He shouted.

Issei shook his head and got into a stance.

Suddenly a midnight blue glow, appeared around Susanoo and a staff appeared in his hands. The others on the outside widened their eyes as they saw it, he was using his weapon so soon in the fight.

Issei looked at the staff and knew it was powerful.

Suddenly 4 spheres of water appeared behind Susanoo and they shot off towards Issei like torpedoes. However, Issei wasn't scared.

Not one bit.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes, including Susanoo widened, as Issei vanished in a burst of speed, behind him was an explosion.. The water spheres collided with the trees as Issei easily dodged them, he quickly delivered a kick to Susanoo's back and sent him flying forwards a good bit.

As Susanoo got back up, he looked at Issei for a good bit.

 _"How'd he do that? That was a very powerful burst of energy."_ He quickly thought.

On the outside of the barrier, everyone was surprised at the speed Issei utilized. It was obvious he was barely trying and just toying with the storm god. Tsukuyomi, knew now, that he didn't want to pick a fight with the boy.

It was obvious to him, that he was outclassed by a good bit.

"He's definitely got the advantage with his speed." Yasaka said suddenly.

Both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi nodded.

"It will be hard for Susanoo to keep up with him, the question is, how was he able to create such speeds? It's obvious that it's not innate. No, it's something he learned to do, if it's a matter of how much he can do it, all Susanoo needs to do it wait it out." He said suddenly.

Amaterasu turned to the moon god.

"Your right about that, however, don't count the boy out. It's obvious he's just getting started." She said.

Yasaka nodded to her statement.

"That's true." She mumbled.

She was astonished as she saw how he easily dodged Susanoo's water attacks, left and right.

Like it was nothing to him.

Back inside the barrier, Issei knew he needed to watch how much power he used.

If he went overboard, he'd only damage his body even more.

 ** _[Your damn right you would! Why'd you even challenge the god?]_** Ddraig roared inside his head.

Issei rolled his eyes as he heard the dragon.

 _"He was being a punk, and I felt like I needed to take him down a peg or two."_ He replied.

Ddraig just grumbled and went silent.

 _ **{As much as I'd like to see Susanoo get smacked around, Ddraig is right Issei. You can't go crazy, or you'd only do harm to yourself.** **}**_ Bahamut said suddenly.

Issei rolled his eyes again as he heard Bahamut, however, even he, couldn't deny that their words held a large amount of truth to them. It would be utterly stupid, and completely foolish for him to not heed their words.

However, Issei also knew his limits, and where he could take himself currently. He had no doubt in his mind, that he wouldn't do that much damage to his body during this fight.

He turned to Susanoo suddenly as the storm god spoke.

"I'll admit, you have quite the technique with that speed boost you have. However, I am no pushover." He said loudly.

Issei suddenly smirked.

"Neither am I." He replied.

He charged again, but his speed was back to normal. He couldn't just go wasting his energy, so he'd have to hold back on some of his more powerful combos and techniques.

Everyone was surprised again as Issei quickly ducked under Susanoo's staff as it was swung at him, it was after that, that Susanoo was sent flying yet again.

With a tail.

Outside the barrier, they were clearly not expecting that.

"He is a dragon isn't he?" Tsukuyomi asked quickly.

Both Yasaka and Amaterasu nodded.

"It seems he isn't afraid to show off a bit either." Yasaka said with a bit of a blush.

It was obvious the power was making both Yasaka and Amaterasu a little squeamish.

They all watched as the tail disappeared. They suddenly turned as Susanoo roared angrily.

"Damn you!" He shouted.

Issei chuckled and prepared for whatever was coming his way.

Suddenly the ground shook, Issei quickly fell on one knee as it was a bit to rough for him to withstand. He looked up just in time to see water rising and swirling like a torrent around Susanoo.

It was coming from the cracks in the ground, Issei cursed and quickly rolled out of the way as a torrent of water shot past him.

Susanoo was really taking this seriously.

Outside the barrier, everyone was a bit shocked at how Susanoo was being. It was obvious to them, he didn't care really. Tsukuyomi narrowed his eyes, the one weakness Susanoo had, was his anger.

It made him reckless and volatile.

He wondered what Issei would do, would he let the fight drag on, or would he put it to an end with something stronger than Susanoo could counter.

Back inside the barrier, Issei was contemplating on what to do. As he continued to dodge the torrents of water that was fired in his direction continuously, he knew Susanoo could keep it up for a good bit, he was a storm god after all. However, he knew Susanoo had limits like everyone else.

So, he could wait it out and then strike and finish it, but he didn't want to do that. For a number of reasons.

One, he didn't know Susanoo's limit, he didn't know how long he could keep it up, so he could be dodging for a good bit, and then he'd get tired and be exhausted.

Two, he didn't feel like dragging the fight on, any longer than it needed to be.

So, he decided to end it.

 **[Boost!]**.

Everyone looked at Issei and the boosted gear on his arm, Susanoo smirked. Issei was getting serious.

However, what he didn't know was. He just wasn't getting serious, no he was getting tired.

He was ending it.

"Here we go." Tsukuyomi muttered as he saw the boosted gear.

Both Amaterasu and Yasaka had their eyes glued to Issei as he prepared.

They all were wondering what he was going to do.

Susanoo shot of a few more torrents, which Issei easily dodged. Before anyone knew it a large explosion happened, and Issei was face to face with Susanoo, who was shell shocked at how fast he became. It seemed this boy, no this man was clearly a force to be reckoned with.

"This fight is over." Issei said loudly.

Suddenly everyone was shocked as they saw a black energy cover Issei's fist and Susanoo was punched in the gut, the energy seemed to crackle and spark with destructive power as it exploded with extreme ferocity and sent Susanoo flying backwards straight into a tree.

Everyone outside quickly covered their heads as the barrier was no match for the power he used, the howling winds from the shockwaves that escaped and roared far beyond.

They should have reinforced the barrier to hold against that kind of power.

As Issei powered down, he looked over to see Tsukuyomi walking over to the downed Susanoo and hoisting him up on his shoulders. Yasaka and Amaterasu came over, they seemed nervous.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to teach the prick a lesson." He said suddenly.

They were surprised at how fast his expression changed.

"Well that was certainly something, you're right about Susanoo. He can be a little rude sometimes, his ego gets the best of him." Tsukuyomi said suddenly.

Issei nodded, then started to speak again.

"As I was here earlier for, was my group is near ready to move. In about 3-4 days, the underworld will be engaged in war. Our base will be in the dragon's territory." He said suddenly.

They all hummed and nodded.

"Very well, the Shinto gods will fight with you as well." Amaterasu said quickly.

Issei gave a bright smile, it seemed it made Yasaka and Amaterasu even more squeamish as they tried to hide a blush. It was obvious they were starting to have feelings for him.

"Well, I think it's time for me to return." Issei said suddenly.

They nodded and watched as Issei started to fly off. It seemed the next few days were going to interesting no doubt.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** 3 Days Later **}**

It has been 3 days since Issei's fight with Susanoo, he and his group found themselves outside currently.

It was time, they were ready to head to the dragon's territory.

"So you guys know the drill?" Issei asked suddenly.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"We're not going to teleport straight into the dragon's territory, we'll be were the battle took place. The Gremory Estate to be exact." He said suddenly.

Some of them were a bit confused by that.

"Why not just straight take it over?" Dohnaseek asked suddenly.

Some of them agreed with him, Issei sighed and spoke up again.

"We don't know if anyone will be around, they may be searching the rubble for anything that is useful. So we're going to scout it out first, and see what's going on." He explained.

They all nodded after hearing him.

Issei started to form the magic circle, and soon a gigantic blood red circle engulfed the group and they disappeared.

As soon as they appeared in the underworld, they were shocked at what they saw.

"Damn, you weren't kidding when you said it was a wasteland." Dohnaseek muttered.

Issei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, it was quite a fight." He said.

Great Red chuckled.

 **(That is an understatement.)** He added.

Everyone agreed with him.

"So what now?" Vali asked.

Everyone turned to Issei.

"Let's look inside what is now left of the Gremory Estate, and see if we can find anything that could be useful." He said.

Everyone nodded and turned to the large burnt up building.

It was obvious to them.

It was time to get to work.


	22. Dawn of War Pt 3

The group stood at the ruins of the Gremory estate, and decided it would be best to scavenge for any supplies, before they headed towards the dragon's territory. They decided it was best to split up.

Tiamat, Kokabiel, Dohnaseek and Penemue found themselves grouped together. They were looking for information, anything that could help figure out what the factions's plans were.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Dohnaseek asked bored.

They currently found themselves, in Sirzechs old study.

"Anything that details war plans, battle formations, coordination. Anything along those lines." Kokabiel said suddenly.

Dohnaseek sighed and began to look around the room, for anything that popped out. Anything that was out of place, suspicious, or anything like that. He soon came to Sirzechs desk and looked at it.

It was a standard desk, one that you'd see in any office or study. He quickly started looking in the drawers, however, he didn't find anything worthwhile. However, as he closed a drawer he noticed one with a lock.

It was obviously locked, and he had no idea what was in it.

So, he decided to force it open.

Kokabiel, Tiamat and Penemue were surprised when they felt Dohnaseek's energy rise, and looked to him, to see him holding a light axe. They watched, in wonder, as he swung it downwards with a ton force. Then, they heard a sharp cracking sound as he broke the lock.

"What was that for!?" Kokabiel asked seriously.

Penemue looked at Dohnaseek like he was an idiot.

Dohnaseek looked dryly at the warmonger and the former secretary of the Grigori.

"This drawer had a lock on it. Must be something important for a Maou to lock it up." He said.

That made Kokabiel raise an eyebrow. Penemue just shook her head.

All of them walked over towards where he was and decided to take a look. Both Tiamat and Kokabiel, along with Penemue stepped forwards as Dohnaseek pulled out a few yellow folders. They were basic, for storing documents. He set them on the table and Kokabiel opened them and started looking at them.

His eyes widened as he realized what he was looking at.

"What is it?" Tiamat asked suddenly.

She noticed his expression, and knew instantly something was up.

Dohnaseek turned to Kokabiel as he heard him chuckle.

"Sirzechs was an idiot alright. To hide these in a simple locked drawer, is completely moronic." He started.

Tiamat rose an eyebrow.

"What are they exactly?" She asked impatient.

Dohnaseek wanted to know too, he wanted to get on with it already.

"These are battle plans, and they're descriptive as hell. The amount in here, details the Devils, Angels, and Fallen's positions. It also lists potential potential matchups, like they're setting us up with someone else. Norse is in here as well. This info is completely suspicious though, why would Sirzechs leave it in a simple locked drawer?" He said suddenly.

That made sense as well.

"Maybe it's an outdated one? Maybe they scrapped it?" Dohnaseek suggested.

Penemue looked at Kokabiel for a second.

"It's possible that could be the case, most of the time at the Grigori, we would just put old folders in a large file cabinet. Just in case we needed them later." She said suddenly.

Kokabiel shrugged.

"It not entirely impossible, however, this is something we can use. Even if it was scrapped, they're most likely, going to use the same ideas, just change them around a bit. This will help us predicting what they will do." He said suddenly.

Tiamat looked around the study for a bit.

"Well it seems that we got what we were looking for, let's head back to the rendezvous point and wait for the others." She said suddenly.

Both of them looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

Before they knew it, they were back at the spot they were told to wait.

That's what they had to do, they were the first ones back.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** With Issei's group **}**

With Issei, there was Kuroka, Raynare and Vali.

They were looking for an armory. Any weapons they might find were going to be useful. Issei didn't know what could be in it, however, he knew about the Gremory's wealth.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Vali asked suddenly.

Issei shrugged, he had no real idea where to start.

"There's got to be one somewhere, I don't know though. I've never seen one when i was here, however, they would be stupid to not have one." He replied.

None of them really ideas as well.

"Maybe we search the bedrooms, the master's may have some secret armories." Vali said suddenly.

Issei thought about it for a moment, it was a possibility, there was no doubt in his mind about that. So he shrugged and then nodded.

"We should start with Sirzech's father and mother's room. They would be the most likely to have one." He said suddenly.

So they started towards the room and opened the door, they were surprised to see it in well condition. Issei looked around the room for a moment, seeing if their was anything out of place or suspicious.

"Find anything?" He heard Raynare say.

Vali shook her head, while Issei shook his as well. Kuroka just sighed.

"Maybe it's somewhere else." She said.

Issei shrugged, then took another look around the room, and his eyes finally landed on the bed. He quickly looked under to find something off. He couldn't really tell what was under it.

So he only had one choice.

"You guys might want to step back a bit." He said suddenly.

They nodded and stepped back, then they watched as a blood red glow started to cover Issei's arms. Before anyone knew it, both of his arms had transformed into their dragon side.

Issei easily slid the bed across the room, and finally got a better look at what was underneath.

It was a switch of some sort.

"What do you think it activates?" Vali asked suddenly.

Issei shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." He said suddenly.

They all watched as he pulled the switch back, they all turned around when they started to hear gears turning. They were surprised when a false panel was revealed, and a staircase was behind it.

"Where could this go?" Issei said aloud.

No one had an answer to that. So they did the only thing they knew. They walked down to see where it would lead then. Before they knew it, they had walked down a large amount of stairs and came to a large door, made of steel.

Issei knew this was a personal armory, and not the big one they were looking for.

His thoughts were proven correct, when he easily blasted the door off it's hinges, and they finally got a good look inside the room. It was a personal armory alright.

There wasn't that much there, probably for Lord Gremory and his wife. A few swords, spears, and shields. Some armor as well.

"Well this is certainly a start, but not what we're looking for right Issei?" Kuroka said suddenly.

Issei nodded. Then everyone watched as a large magic circle enveloped the armory and the weapons and armor disappeared.

"A pocket dimension?" Vali asked confused.

She didn't know he could do that, it seemed everyone else thought that as well. Based on their expressions, they had the same thoughts as Vali.

"Yes. I had recently begun to learn how to use them. It took a few tries to get it right, but it eventually worked perfect." He explained.

Issei looked around for a bit.

"Ok then, time to search some more. This was obviously just some sort of panic room, that happened to be an personal armory. We need to find the main one, however, I have no idea where to start." He said suddenly.

Vali thought about it for a moment.

"In the mansion, the armory is under the foundation. Like a basement, maybe it's the same here?" She suggested.

Issei shrugged once again. He had no idea, however, he had no other options.

"Let's take a look around and see what we find." He said.

They nodded and they walked out of the personal armory and back into the estate. They headed towards the stairs and descended underneath. They were shocked to find a pathway of corridors, expanding all around them.

"Which way do we go?" Kuroka asked confused.

Issei looked around for a moment. He then got an idea.

He walked up to one of the corridors, and put his hand on the wall. The rest of them watched with confusion and some anticipation. They were shocked when a burst of energy erupted from his hand and exploded outwards.

They quickly put their hands up to block the wave of energy as it passed through them.

They watched as he pulled back his hand and looked at the spot where it was. There was a small crater there.

"I marked this corridor, as we will go through it first. I will do the same to the rest as we go on. That way, we will find something eventually." He said.

With that said, the group walked on.

* * *

 **{** Scene Break **} {** With Another Group **}**

In a group consisted of Irina, Kalawarner, Bikou and Arthur. They were assigned to food, any provisions they found would be useful. So they found themselves, in the most obvious of places.

The kitchen.

However, their was a problem.

With the battle between Great Red and Issei, the kitchen was the area that was affected the most. So there wasn't that much left. However, they were determined to find something.

So they started looking through cabinets, to find only ingredients.

No real food yet.

"Where should we search next?" Irina asked suddenly.

Bikou put his hand on his chin as he thought about it.

He looked around and spotted something suspicious.

The group watched curiously as Bikou walked over to what looked like a piece of wood. It was a piece of wood, but it was different.

Bikou saw a handle and pulled up on it.

"A cellar?" He wondered aloud.

The group shrugged and followed him down. They were surprised to see it full of food.

"A pantry huh?" Arthur muttered.

Bikou shrugged.

"It works." He said.

They couldn't argue with that.

"So what do we do? We can't transport all of this." Irina said suddenly.

Kalawarner shrugged, Irina was right.

"Let's let Issei know we found this. Then he'll decide what to do." Arthur said suddenly.

The group nodded and started to walk out. They were headed towards the rendezvous point that Issei decided. By the time they got there, everyone else was already there.

"So what did you guys find?" Issei asked suddenly.

Irina looked at him and replied.

"A pantry full of unused food. It's in a cellar in the kitchen, we couldn't transport it all. So we decided to let you decide what to do with it." She said.

Issei nodded and turned to Kokabiel.

"Anything useful?" He asked.

Kokabiel grinned and handed him the folder.

"Take a look." He said.

Issei's eyes widened as he looked over it.

"Ok then, I want you to make a plan according to this. We need to be ready." He said loudly.

Kokabiel nodded and took the folder back.

"So did you find anything good?" Tiamat asked.

Issei chuckled and nodded.

"A fuck ton of weapons and armor. It was a bit tough to find it, it did take a bit longer than I expected. However, there's enough." He said.

The group sighed and nodded. Issei looked around and it seemed he was waiting for someone else.

"Who are you looking for?" Vali asked confused.

Issei chuckled and pointed upwards.

They all looked upwards to see Great Red, in his dragon form. He landed about 10 feet from them, they then watched as he started to glow a bright golden and transformed into his human form and started to walk over.

"What did you find?" Issei asked.

Great Red was assigned to a scouting position, to look for any enemies that were here prematurely.

"Nothing really too bad. There were some scattered parties around the area. Nothing too big though, about 3-5 devils a group. Tannin is around the dragon's territory right now. I could sense his energy. I hid mine, so that I wouldn't be found out. However, it seems that with the parties out, that the factions are moving. The war is coming." He said.

Issei nodded and turned to the group.

"Well you heard him. This is it! The time has come! ARE YOU READY!?" Issei shouted.

The response was expected. A roar of cheers and agreement flew throughout the area.

"Well then, let's go visit Tannin shall we?" He grinned.

Chuckles erupted as the group entered a magic circle and teleported to the dragon's territory.

As they reappeared on the mountain, Issei stepped forwards and looked around. This area would be good base, once they made it. However, that would come at a later time.

It was time to confront Tannin.

Everyone stepped back as Issei let out his power. The area around him started to crack and shake as he powered up. It was monumental, the amount he held. They knew Tannin would come soon.

He was calling for him after all, a challenge of power.

Everyone knew, that dragon's couldn't resist a challenge.

Power attracted power.

Soon a large shadow descended among the area as Tannin arrived.

 **(So the brat has arrived. I knew this day would come.)** He spoke in a deep voice.

Tannin looked over the group and sighed, he knew what they were here for.

 **(So you have gathered a very powerful group all on your own. It seems the rumors were right.)** He said suddenly.

Issei wasn't in the mood for chit chat.

It was time to get on with it.

"I'll be quick here Tannin, you know the reason why I'm here. So I'll give you a choice, either join me, or side with the rest of the cannon fodder!" Issei shouted loudly.

The group's eyes widened as they heard him. It seemed he wasn't taking no bullshit. It was either join or become prey. That was obvious enough.

Now it was just, whether or not Tannin would join. They all waited for his answer.

Tannin sighed as he heard him.

 **(To ask such a thing. You have the power to destroy millions of lives at your hands, no billions. However, you are generous enough to give an enemy a chance. Such a thing, is not common. Maybe it is time for a change, however, I have to decline. My pride as a dragon would be destroyed if I gave in that easily!)** He responded.

Issei sighed and closed his eyes.

"Very well, you have made your decision. AS HAVE I!" Issei replied loudly.

Tannin narrowed his eyes as Issei let out more energy and looked him in the eyes.

"The time has come Tannin! Prepare yourself!" He shouted.

Tannin widened his eyes as Issei charged with blinding speeds.

One single punch sent him flying backwards.

It was time.

It was starting.

Nothing would be the same afterwards.


	23. Dawn of War Finale

**A/N: This note is to address somethings, and to rant some bit.**

 **So I'll get the rant over with.**

 **Alot of people have been telling me to update faster, I'll be blunt here. I can't, and if you can't be patient for a update, then I don't care what you have to say.**

 **Right now, my life is undergoing a drastic change. I'm sorry that I can no longer update every other week or so, like I used too. However, this is the truth and it won't change.**

 **On to the story, I regret to say this.**

 **This story is coming to it's end.**

 **We are at the war, so it won't be much longer. I can't say the specific amount of chapters that will be left to do, but we are getting close.**

 **Also, stay tuned for next chapter. I got a surprise for you :')**

* * *

If anyone were to be in the area of the battlefield. They would see a large purple and black dragon flying backwards, knocking up and unrooting trees as it traveled backwards.

The world was going to be changed very soon, and it all started with that moment.

Nothing would be the same, never again.

"Way to start it Issei." Kokabiel chuckled.

Issei shrugged and spoke up.

"Well that should get their attention." He said loudly.

Kokabiel was about to speak once again, but something interrupted him.

Everyone turned towards the sound of a roar, coming from where Tannin was. It seemed, he wasn't done.

 _"Persistent eh? Very well, I'll show you just who your facing."_ Issei thought with determination.

Everyone looked towards Issei as he walked forwards, waiting for Tannin to come back. Everyone saw this, and started to step back. They knew, that Issei was going to prove a point, and that usually meant that he was going to use something powerful.

As Tannin hovered above the group, he spoke in a deep voice.

 **(You are very powerful yes, but I will be damned if I gave up that easily! I will not stop until I'm dead!)** Tannin shouted loudly.

Issei shook his head and sighed. It seemed, that was the only way.

Very well, he said it himself. So that is what will happen.

"Have you made your peace?" Issei asked loudly.

Everyone, even Tannin wondered what he meant.

When Tannin didn't respond, Issei sighed, then began to speak yet again.

"You have chosen your side in this war, you said that you will not stop until death. I asked if you made your peace, because death is what you will get!" Issei said loudly.

Tannin narrowed his eyes, then chuckled.

 **(You are a very generous person when you need to be Issei Hyoudou. You have said your warning, and I accept it. It is a fight to the death then!)** Tannin roared.

Issei shook his head, then grinned.

"Very well, if it is a fight to the death you want, then a fight to the death you will get!" He roared loudly.

Tannin nodded, he knew what was coming.

Suddenly Tannin roared and spat out a torrent of flames towards the group. Everyone got on the defensive, and ready to fight back, but they stopped when Issei rose his hand.

Everyone felt the pressure increase tenfold, as Issei started to power up.

He held out his hand and a Sphere of Annihilation started to form, however, he clenched his fist around it and suddenly it launched a blast of the volatile energy towards the flames.

The flames were no match.

They were devoured by Issei's attack, it was no use. Tannin was hopelessly outmatched, but his pride blinded him from seeing just that.

It seemed, Issei would have to force him to see that.

Tannin suddenly dove at high speeds towards Issei, Issei saw this and motioned for everyone to scatter. Tannin's attack, would no doubt cause some damage, and he couldn't dodge it either.

As Tannin neared Issei, he prepared himself.

 **[Welsh Dragon Annihilation Balance Breaker!]** The call was heard.

The same glow everyone in Issei's group had seen before, had blinded them while Issei went into his balance breaker.

 **[Boost! x3]** The gauntlet called out.

As Tannin neared him, Issei held his hands out forwards. As Tannin finally crashed into Issei, he tried to push back with as much force as he could muster, but the velocity of which Tannin charged was a little much.

However, he wasn't afraid.

It would be a could day in hell if he was afraid.

 **[Boost! x5]** The gauntlet called out yet again.

Issei pivoted quickly while holding on to Tannin, and spun around and threw the dragon king towards a tree.

The crashing sound of Tannin was loud enough for everyone to hear, but it was obvious Tannin wasn't done yet. No, the sound of his enraged roar made it very clear to everyone there.

Tannin charged once again towards Issei, clawing and swiping at him every chance he could get. However, Issei just dodged and dodged. He was just too fast for Tannin to land a successful hit.

However, Tannin wouldn't relent.

Not at all.

Issei saw this, and knew it was time to end it once and for all.

 **[Boost! x5]** The gauntlet called again.

Everyone wondered what he was doing, he could of easily put Tannin out of commission, but it seemed that Issei was trying to prove a point.

 **[Blade!]** Everyone heard it loud and clear.

Tannin knew what that sword was, and he eyed it warily. He knew now, that Issei was going to fufill his promise of a fight to the death.

Issei vanished in a burst of speed, Tannin didn't even see him move. He suddenly gasped out in pain as he felt the blade connect against his shoulder. Issei followed it up with a high powered kick that sent Tannin flying yet again.

"You chose your side and I have chose mine Tannin! This is the end!" Issei shouted loudly.

Tannin's eyes widened as he looked at his opponent, he was utterly foolish to try and fight Issei, if he wanted to live. He needed to escape, but how? That was the question that was running through his head.

That's when something popped into his head, Issei stopped as Tannin stood up. He thought for a second that he wasn't done, but something in his gut told him different.

That's when Tannin let out a gigantic breath of fire in a 360 degree motion, all the trees started to go up in flames, and smoke was making it very hard to see. Issei knew now what he was doing.

 _"Shit!"_ He quickly thought.

He charged into the smokescreen, trying to put Tannin out before he could escape.

However, it was already too late.

He didn't feel his presence anymore, or his energy.

Issei roared with anger as a burst of energy erupted around him, clearing away the smoke.

Tannin escaped.

"SHIT!" Issei screamed.

Everyone walked forwards as Issei started to calm down.

"He escaped eh? So what now?" Dohnaseek asked curiously.

Issei looked up for a moment.

"We train, Tannin escaping will only hasten the factions coming. I'd expect it to fully start in a day or two." He said loudly.

Vali had a question suddenly, so she started to speak up.

"What are we going to do for shelter? This area isn't big enough for us to all go to sleep and stay for the next few weeks as this war continues to go on." She said loudly.

Issei looked at her for a moment.

"I agree with you on that. So we will use the Gremory estate, it's the best we can do, so we just have to make do with it." He said loudly.

Everyone nodded at that, and before they knew it. They were outside the Gremory estate for the day to train.

"So what we will be doing?" Kokabiel asked curiously.

Issei thought about it for a moment, they had been training for quite sometime, and Issei knew they were ready.

However, more training couldn't hurt.

That's when he got an idea.

"For today we will do this in two parts. One group will face me today in an spar, and tomorrow the other group will face me." He said loudly.

Everyone listened in as he began to speak yet again.

"Today's group will be Kokabiel, Kalawarner, Kuroka, Tiamat, and Bikou." He said loudly.

Everyone was surprised he was going to face off against 5 of them, however, they knew better. He had something in mind to counter just that, they would just have to wait and see.

The 5 of them nodded and stepped up.

Issei looked at them for a moment, Kokabiel, Tiamat and Kuroka would be a tough matchup, and to add the other two would be even more against him, and he knew that very well.

Suddenly Kokabiel summoned a large light spear and charged at Issei, he was fast no doubt. However, Issei was faster.

As Issei went to counter Kokabiel, a energy blast came from Kuroka.

Tiamat was in her dragon form, spray fire around him, they were trying to corner him right off the bat, that was smart no doubt. It seemed, they were using teamwork against him.

Bikou and Kalawarner were staying back for a bit, it seemed they were waiting for an opportunity. Issei saw this and smirked, this made it alot easier for him.

 **[Boosted Gear!]** Everyone heard.

Before their very eyes, Issei had summoned his sacred gear. They knew now, if he was starting off with his sacred gear, then that meant he planned to push them to edge of the limits.

As Kokabiel neared Issei, he knew he needed to get him back quickly, before the others joined in.

 **[Blade!]** Everyone knew what was coming.

Issei instantly put up Ascalon to block as Kokabiel struck with his spear.

Issei put a lot of force as he started to push down on Kokabiel's spear, suddenly the spear shattered as it was too much. Issei gave a bloodthristy grin, one that Kokabiel knew all too well.

Kokabiel let out a gasp for breath as Issei elbowed him in the solar plexus, Issei followed it up with a powerful kick that sent Kokabiel flying backwards.

Tiamat saw this and decided to dive down towards Issei and instantly transformed out of her dragon form.

Kokabiel would no doubt be down for a bit, but Issei knew, that warmonger would be back for more.

Bikou stepped up as Kuroka did as well.

Bikou held his staff ready in his hand, as Kuroka started preparing senjutsu.

It was now a 3v1, with Kalawarner still waiting, and Kokabiel down for a bit.

Bikou suddenly dashed in a burst of speed, Issei's eyes widened. Bikou was a lot faster than he let on, that was a problem, and Issei knew that he needed to be careful around him.

Sure Issei was faster, but Bikou no doubt would be creative and would keep his tricks up his sleeve.

Suddenly Bikou vanished in burst of smoke, that's when Issei felt his movement restricted, he looked down to see a snake wrapped around him.

 _"Shit, I forgot he has the ability to shapeshift."_ Issei thought quickly.

The situation was getting worse now, with his movement restricted, he wouldn't be able to defend against them properly.

He had an idea, but he knew it would damage Bikou quite a bit. However, this was nothing compared to what they would face in the oncoming weeks.

Suddenly Issei's energy skyrocketed.

The snake Bikou was transformed into, started to turn real dark. Issei's volatile energy started to burn Bikou. The snake slithered off and a poof of smoke happened, revealing Bikou with large burns.

Fortunately he was still breathing, Issei knew that would take him out for a good bit.

The others looked a little wary at Bikou, they knew now, he was serious and would do whatever it took in a close situation. Kuroka suddenly started to glow a purple and a magic circle appeared behind her.

Issei knew what was coming.

 **[Welsh Dragon Annihilation Balance Breaker!]** Everyone heard.

Before their eyes, Issei was powered up and ready.

Kalawarner decided to step forwards now. It seemed, this sparring session would be a little longer than Issei thought, however, once again it was time to fight.

Suddenly, Kuroka launched several energy blasts, while Tiamat dove downwards while spraying a large breath of fire. Kalawarner stood ready, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

Issei instantly took to the skies. He knew what to do.

As everyone watched him hover in the skies, they wondered what he was going to do. Suddenly the boosted gear on his arm started to form a red sphere above it.

Everyone knew what was coming, and with his new powers it would only magnify it's power.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

Everyone scattered as the blast rained down towards the ground, however a few of them didn't have enough time to get out of the way.

Kuroka managed to put up a shield around her, but the blast was too powerful, leaving her energy exhausted and barely any left in the tank.

Kalawarner took it the most, the blast had sent her flying into a tree, instantly knocking her unconscious.

Tiamat landed in front of Issei, as Kokabiel finally stood back up.

This sparring session was coming to a close.

It seemed that Kokabiel and Tiamat were going to try to finish it by themselves, they'd just have to see how much damage they could dish out before they inevitably lost.

They knew it too, but they'd be damned if they didn't try.

Issei saw their determination and grinned, and gave them the motion to come at him.

They did just that.

As Kokabiel charged with a light spear in hand, he knew he was already exhausted and wouldn't last the much longer, but still there was no reason to not give it his all.

Tiamat felt the same way too, they knew they were facing an impossible opponent, but yet they tried. That was all Issei wanted to see, and he saw enough of it in this fight.

However, they made it very clear, they weren't done.

Issei didn't have a problem with that either.

Issei quickly grabbed Kokabiel's arm that was aiming for him, and twirled him around and launched him high in the air.

Tiamat was now the only one left, however, she got a sinking feeling in her gut, telling her to surrender now. However, her dragon's pride took control as she charged Issei head on.

Issei only smirked and released his wings.

 **[Boost!]** Everyone heard.

Issei dashed towards Tiamat and grabbed a hold of her and took to the skies.

Kokabiel was starting to fall already, as Issei started to hover above the area, he looked at Kokabiel falling down, barely conscious. He knew with what was coming next, both of them would be unconscious.

Tiamat's eyes widened as Issei started to spin like crazy, then launched her down towards the ground. In the exact path of Kokabiel too.

She knew what he did, but it was too late. She couldn't correct her path, and it was obvious that Issei was ready for more, if needed.

As Tiamat connected with Kokabiel's body, she knew their was a lot of pain coming.

A blast of dust erupted as the two of them collided with the ground at high speeds.

The sparring session was over, and it was obvious to everyone.

Issei was serious, and he would push them to their limits.

Whether they liked it or not.


	24. Slaughterhouse Pt 1

The group that was up next against Issei was Irina, Arthur, Vali, Raynare and Dohanseek. Le Fay didn't want to particpate, she said that she wanted to conserve her strength for what was to come.

Issei had no problem with it either, so he let watch from the sidelines like the other group who he faced previously.

However, something in Issei's mind was nagging him.

It was eerily quiet for the day, and whenever that was the case, that usually meant something was on the horizon.

He was right too.

If he only knew, he stopped the sparring session and have everyone prepare for battle.

He didn't even get to say anything to his friends, as they charged in with no hesitation, except for Raynare. Issei instantly knew she was starting off with a ranged approach, and that meant he needed to watch closely, if he were to slip up they could easily get him with some support.

Dohnaseek instantly tried to slash downwards at him with his axe, however Issei casually side stepped it. As he whipped his head around to gauge what the others were doing, they were all about to strike at him.

He knew time was key here, if he tried to counter at all he would most likely still get hit by a few of them. So he needed to create some distance and rethink his strategy.

Without a second to spare he unfurled his wings and used them to shield him like a dome of sorts, it was the best he could think of in what little time he had.

As he felt them connect with his wings, he spread them as wide as they could, knocking them back a good couple of feet.

He quickly leapt up into the air, that's when Raynare threw a light spear. As Issei quickly summoned Ascalon and deflected it easily, however he knew now they weren't stopping until they had won.

His mind instantly went to work to start picking apart the group, his plan was simple. Take them out one by one and start with Raynare, he wasn't going to hurt her much just get her to quit on her own will.

Then he would deal with the rest of them.

He wasn't going to waste any time, and everyone he faced saw that as he instantly summoned the Boosted Gear.

 **[Boost!]** Everyone heard it loudly.

He dashed in, but she decided she was going to charge in as well. Issei quickly block as Raynare struck with her light spear, that's when Arthur dashed in quickly. Issei had no choice but to back away, Arthur had a sharp eye and would give a good fight. He needed to do enough damage one by one and hopefully get someone to start to feel fatigue and he could take an opportunity.

But he wasn't going to go lightly on all of them, that was the reason Great Red wasn't fighting. A clash of those proportions, would only spell trouble.

As soon as Dohnaseek started to approach along with Arthur, with Vali and Irina backing them up, he knew he had no choice. A little shift in power was needed, and they would see just what he was made of.

Arthur's instincts told to him run as soon as he saw the dark energy he heard that Issei gained in the fight with Red. He felt Issei's energy flare up as soon as he coated his fist with it. His only choice was to leap away as Issei tried to pounce on him, his fist crashing into the ground as he missed Arthur.

The ground itself cracked and he formed a small crater from the sheer force that was backing that punch.

Issei wasn't giving up either, he was going after Arthur and making sure he got him out while the others were distracted, Arthur's precision and timing were impeccable, Arthur barely had anytime to dodge as Issei dashed in swiftly. He didn't see it coming as Issei instantly delivered a kick to the ribs that sent him flying.

Issei held back and thankfully he did. He knew a powered up kick would be damaging, but anything he crashes into would do more damage, but that was the point. Arthur would be out for a while, and if he managed to pull it back together, he would be weakened.

Issei looked at Vali and knew what was coming. He quickly blocked a punch for Vali, but that wasn't good enough. As he saw her grin, Issei instantly prepared for what was coming.

 **[Divide!]** Issei heard Albion's voice come from the wings on her back.

Issei felt the slight drain in his energy, he knew Vali wasn't going to go down without a fight. She was his rival and her strength and willpower proved it. However, Issei's new strength was something else, that's why when everything started, his true power would be shown for all to see.

As Issei regained his bearings he noticed Dohnaseek closing in again, however, his focus was now on Vali. Issei charged at Vali with Dohnaseek following closely behind him, as Dohnaseek finally caught up, he tried to strike at him, however Issei was waiting.

With a swift motion he ducked under him and and elbowed him in the gut. Dohnaseek had to no time to see what was coming, Issei had already begun to grab his arm and toss him over his shoulder. Vali quickly backed up as Dohnaseek was smashed into the ground. Issei didn't wait around and jumped towards Vali to start on her.

Vali definitely looked ready, Issei didn't hesitate and quickly leapt into action, Vali barely had time to put up a guard as Issei came in hard and fast. As Issei's fist connected with Vali's arm, he tried to follow it up with a kick to the ribs, however, Vali managed to jump back just in time.

That was when Issei stopped.

He was obviously concentrating on something, but what? That was the question that was in everyone's minds, and they were going to get an answer.

Vali was the first one to speak up.

"Issei? What's going on? Why'd you stop?" She asked.

Issei turned his head towards her, and prepared for what he was going to say.

"We got company." Was all he said.

That was all that needed to be said, in an instant everyone's attitude was serious.

"Who and where?" The others asked when they approached.

Issei looked over to where he could feel the power source, there was a few of them.

He had no idea who they were, but their energy levels were off the charts.

"Whoever they are, they are strong, and there's more than one person. It seems the time has come, are you ready my friends?" Issei asked at the end, and his response was obvious.

Issei was proud to look at the determination on there faces.

It was time to go to work.

As soon as he turned around he closed his eyes again, they were coming towards them. Before they knew it, 2 figures appeared and started walking towards the group.

Issei was practically on guard the moment he sensed them, he dared them to try anything, he wasn't waiting around either.

"Who are you guys?" He asked loudly.

Both of them were strangers and he could tell they were very powerful, however, it wouldn't do them any good.

His thought process was disrupted as soon as one of them started to speak.

"So this is the kid that is starting a war brother?" The voice was hardened.

It was obvious they were siblings.

The brother of the one that spoke looked at his sibling and spoke in a harsh, condescending tone.

"Yes Thor, however we aren't here to talk, we have orders we need to complete." He said.

Thor then looked at Issei and started to speak.

"My brother Loki is right, Issei Hyoudou. Me and you shall fight, show me your strength Red Dragon Emperor." Thor said strongly.

Issei looked at him sharply.

 _"Thor, the Norse God of Thunder. Why send him and Loki first? They're both no pushover, they came at the wrong time though, we may have been sparing, but the last group is almost recovered. Red is around too, I know he's coming already."_ Issei's thoughts started going into overdrive.

Before he knew it, the dragon he was just thinking about appeared through a portal. His face was hardened and ready to destroy his enemies.

"Who is this dragon? Another one apart of your new group?" Thor asked quickly.

Issei looked about ready to speak up, but Red took the opportunity for himself.

 **[Me? I'm sure you heard of me Asgardian. You may call me Red, however, you should know that I'm the only one to go toe to toe with my friend at my side, while he was at high power level. Should you think you have any chance at all against him, you're wrong and you should thought about fighting a guy who fought Great Red to a near stand still.]** He said with a smirk.

Thor's eyes narrowed as he heard what Red said. He wasn't giving up that easily, he looked at Great Red and spoke.

"Apocalyptic Dragon it is my brother Loki you will fight, I'm here for your partner and nothing more." He said stronger.

Red shook his head, but spoke anyways.

 **[Alright well I warned you, however, this road you're both going down is a one way ticket to a beatdown!]** He said loudly.

Loki who was silent for the most part, decided to put his two cents out.

"Shut it you impudent fool. You shouldn't take me too lightly, I'm a god after all." He said it short and sweet.

Issei looked at the god for a moment.

"You are the one who is sorely mistaken, we are dragons of such power you wouldn't realize it until it was all out in a fight. You have come to your graves Norse Gods."

Loki snorted and glared at Issei.

"You little brat! I will enjoy watching my brother beat you to a bloody pulp!" He screamed.

Issei shook his head.

He was honestly getting tired of this.

"Save it brother, we need to complete our mission." Thor said suddenly.

Loki looked like he wanted to retaliate at his brother, but he decided against it. They were about to face to high level warriors with some serious abilities, however, unfortunately for them, Issei's patience was running thin.

Too thin, in fact, he was about wait around anymore. Either come with all you got or don't come at all.

Great Red was about to speak up but looked over to Issei, who was eerily silent. Which usually meant something was wrong, obviously Issei was deadly serious now.

Issei looked at the dragon he faced a little while ago and spoke.

"Red, you have my permission to use anything you can think of to defeat Loki. As for you Thor, I have no more patience for this. I'm done giving warnings, my friend may have warned you, however, you've still will fight with determined eyes. I don't know if you've accepted your death or not, but your end is coming Thor. No more games, fight like you mean it, because I am!" He said loudly.

As he said that everyone felt the pressure kick in as Issei decided to partially transform into a dragon. It started to increase as his tail formed, both of his hands turned rugged and had sharp claws protruding from his hands.

There was no doubt whatsoever, he was serious.

Issei had been training a bit with his newfound powers and he had found he could use his power in multiple ways. He had found that through partially transforming, his strength and speed was increased, allowing him to be more agile. His semi transformed state allowed him to form his tail and claws, which in a fight were deadly weapons if used right.

The backdraw was he couldn't use his Sacred Gears, but the fact he had increased speed and strength in this form, it no doubt was a good form for fighting. He hadn't really tested it out on anyone in a fight yet, since this was a form to be used in a true battle.

Thor had zero time to think of what to do before Issei launched himself towards the Asgardian, easily landing a powerful blow that sent Thor flying backwards out of the area.

Red caught a glimpse of Issei launching himself towards Thor with no hesitation and some quick speed.

As he looked at Loki, it was obvious to him.

It was go time.

Loki instantly looked at Red who started dodging as Loki started firing energy blasts at him. Loki didn't hit him with any of the shots he fired, and Red suddenly disappeared.

Loki looked all around but couldn't find him at all. However, he could sense his energy all over the place, he was he here, but he wasn't able to be seen. Suddenly he heard something behind him.

He turned to see a portal opening, he quickly lifted his hand as several energy blasts connected with a magic circle that he used to block the attack. Red, however was nowhere to be seen.

Loki once again looked around, he was completely gone. He needed to figure what he was doing and fast, before Red seized an opportunity.

Sadly, Loki didn't realize it was already too late.

Before he knew it, Red had already jumped out of a portal and was soaring towards Loki at great speeds, as he turned around to see what was going on, he was already lifted up and carried high into the air.

Loki tried to break the hold Red had on him, however, Red's physical strength was way too much for Loki to overcome.

He had to think of something quickly, but once again it was too late.

Red started to spin Loki violently and hurled him down to the ground with a ton of force.

Everyone cringed as Loki crashed violently into the ground, they all watched as Red landed back down on the ground, looking like it was nothing to him. In fact, he had a shit eating grin on his face.

It was like he was having fun tormenting Loki.

However, his grin quickly was replaced with a serious expression as soon as he felt Loki's energy skyrocket. He was too late in his reaction and was hit with a gigantic energy blast that sent him flying backwards.

The rest of the group knew Red wasn't done for, and he wouldn't be done for a while.

Loki looked like he was about to celebrate, but he was cut off.

 **(By your expression, you probably thought you had won right? Too much pride you have Asgardian, to think you could finish me off that easily was foolish, and now it is time for me to get serious as it seems you are as well.)** He said loudly.

Red's energy exploded as soon as he said that.

Loki watched with horror as his energy condensed around him, and then started to brighten as it was growing more and more potent. As the light finally died down, he gulped at what he saw.

Red had used his energy to create a ethereal doppelganger, it was pretty much just like the original, except for the fact he could see just a bit through it. He barely had time as both of them charged simultaneously.

Loki had a few ideas of what to do, but he had to be careful now. It was now a 2 on 1, but both of them were weaker than before. Loki knew it was some type of illusion magic that he was using that allowed him to do that.

His doppelganger would most likely have most of his abilities, if not, all of them. It's power though wouldn't be that bad, due to the fact it was created from a bit of the original's power.

So he chose to go on the defensive first, and get some distance. As the two of them close in, a magic circle appeared under Loki, who had a large grin. A large explosion knocked Red and his doppelganger back.

Red looked to his doppelganger as he recovered from Loki's attack, he ordered his doppelganger to change tactics. It was time to take this to the next level, Loki would need to be ready to keep it going.

Before Loki knew it, the doppelganger dashed in close. Red took to the skies, and began swiping at Loki while the doppelganger attacked on the ground. Loki had no idea what to do, his power was something else.

Especially to deploy a tactic like that, if you cover both the ground and the air, that gave you a large advantage.

He managed to block a power packed fist from the doppelganger, but suddenly he felt a crushing blow to his back. Red used that moment he was distracted, and crashed into him with alot of force.

The blow sent Loki tumbling to ground..

As Loki got back up, he seriously needed to rethink his situation. It was turning more sour the more time raged forwards, if he didn't do something quick it would be over and it would of all been for nothing.

That's when he decided.

It was time to go all in.

Either go all out or go home indeed.

Red was surprised when Loki's energy started to rise once again, however, this time was different. This energy was equivlant to what a god's power should be. Loki was using every ounce of power he had in his veins in order to have a chance in this fight.

Red grinned widely.

 **(Loki, Norse God of Mischief, to put this much effort in a fight. You have shown me your resolve and the will to continue forwards through the fire that is laid out for you. For this you have my respect, but know nothing you can do, will matter anyways.)** He said loudly.

Loki didn't hesitate and disappeared from Red's vision.

Red smirked as he knew this wouldn't be that effective, there were a few ways he could find him with a bit of creative thinking. He really didn't know how Loki's ability worked. He knew there was ways to beat it.

So he was about to try out a few different things.

First thing he did, was absorb the doppelganger to get the power back from it. He was going to need it for what he was going to be doing.

That's when he sent out an energy wave, it was a complete circular wave that expanded as it traveled further away from Red. It was harmless and wouldn't hurt anything.

However, that wasn't what it was for.

When the wave collided with an different energy, Red would be able to sense it.

That's when he noticed a small trace of energy a little bit above him, he looked at where it was and smirked.

 ** _(Found you.)_** Red thought quickly.

Now with that small trace of energy he could try to pinpoint what Loki would do next, even though it was very small. He could do something about it, he could force Loki to use more, thus making him exposed.

However, Red's train of thought was abruptly stopped as several light blue energy waves appeared out of thin air.

That was a mistake on Loki's part.

Even though Loki was trying to use confuse Red with all the energy blasts, Red was still able to find the source.

He took of with breath taking speeds, faster than anyone could tell. As he soared towards his destination, he had his fist ready to go with a lot of energy packed into it.

When he threw the punch he was surprised when he felt it connect.

So Loki was just using a camouflage and not some dimension warping ability that Red was using.

As he saw a gigantic crater form out of what was pretty much a span of a few seconds, he knew where he was.

That's when Red landed by the crater.

Loki looked up in horror as Red started to form a gigantic amount of energy condensed into his hand, it seemed this was the end.

There was nothing left he could really do, however he wasn't about to go down without a fight. No, that would be counteractive and show he didn't have what it took.

When Red fired off the energy, Loki poured every ounce of power he had into a magic circle that got hit with Red's attack.

As the two energies fought for dominance, it seemed like a stalemate, however that was far from the case.

Red smirked and lifted his hands again, forming another energy wave he launched it with ferocity towards his already struggling attack to support it.

Loki was done for.

As the two attacks combined, Loki's circle wasn't able to handle it.

It shattered completely, and Loki watched with horror as Red's attack was nearing him at a very quick pace.

It was the end and he knew it.

That's when the attack hit him.

The resulting explosion that was set off, could be heard and seen from miles.

If they didn't believe it yet, now they knew.

Issei's group was not playing around.

The end was coming.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well...**

 **Let's just be real and get everything out of the way.**

 **I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories.**

 **Due to my job and my living situation, my free time is less that a day a week so to speak. However, I am finding gaps here and there to add to the time I have.**

 **I will say it again, as I've said it many times before. No matter what happens I will continue to push updates through, no matter how long it may take.**

 **As for the people who can't wait for an update.**

 **Well like I've said before, but this time I'll make it clear.**

 **I don't care what you say, I won't even read your review or pm. So don't even waste your time, cause your wasting mine.**


	25. Slaughterhouse Finale

**A/N: I'm back again with another chapter.**

 **Yes, I know it's a little short. I'm just getting done with this little segment of the story, and now I'm gearing up for the rest of it.**

 **So without further ado, onto the story!**

* * *

As the group saw the mushroom cloud high above in the air, they knew Loki wasn't coming back from that. It was a ton stronger than what the human's atomic bomb could produce.

The energy that rolled off in waves was catastrophic, destroying anything that came into contact with it as it raged onwards.

Eventually the blast died down, but Red was no where to be seen.

Suddenly a portal opened next to them, and out stepped the one and only person they were looking for.

"You warped to the gap before the blast went off to avoid damage didn't you?" Kokabiel asked suddenly.

He nodded, then everyone looked to where his eyes were. It was in the direction of where Issei launched Thor.

"So how do you think Thor will fare?" Vali asked him.

He didn't even turn to her. His attention was completely focused on the forest that was distanced away.

 **(Thor better heed my and Issei's warnings, cause if he doesn't he's as good as dead. Issei is deadly serious, we're most likely going to see him use his abilities to their fullest during this war, his power truly is, and will be recognized as a force to be reckoned with by the end of this.)** They all heard him.

They knew it would be him to show up everyone who had abandoned him.

* * *

 **{Scene Break} {With Issei** **}**

Thor barely had enough time to regain his bearings as he felt the incredible energy of his opponent coming towards him in leaps and bounds. As Issei finally appeared, Thor put up a guard as he was struck with a power packed fist.

He felt the energy behind the blow, and he knew now this was a serious situation. This opponent was not to be taken lightly, less he would die.

Issei quickly dodged Thor as he tried to strike him with his hammer. Thor wasn't quitting though, he kept on pressing, trying to get whatever hit he could.

That's when Issei felt the hammer hit his stomach and was sent skidding backwards.

He groaned as he felt the power behind the hammer.

His thoughts were cut off as Thor started to spin his hammer wildly. Issei quickly rolled out of the way as the hammer was sent flying with a electric aura, he watched as it smashed into a tree behind him, completely obliterating it.

Issei took that moment, since Thor didn't have his weapon back yet and charged in with blinding speeds.

Thor quickly felt a hook to the jaw and barely had time to register what was going on as Issei followed it up with a hard uppercut, in turn Issei used his tail to grab Thor and throw him forcefully into a tree.

Thor got the wind knocked out of him as he hit the trunk very fast and with a lot of force.

Thor was honestly able to get right back up, and Issei knew that this fight was going to be a long one.

He was a god after all, but Issei wasn't going to let anything stop him from reaching his goal.

Thor quickly realized he needed to go all out to have any chance at beating him, so he decided then and there.

No more games.

Issei's reaction time was the only thing that made him able to dodge as Thor sped past him in a burst of speed, he noticed he was now covered in lightning.

Issei quickly backflipped as Thor struck the ground with his hammer, making a good sized crater in the process, once he noticed his opponent escaped it, he pressed forwards yet again.

On will, Issei's tail curled around him, shielding him from Thor's blows.

 _"He's fast and strong, and stubborn as well. That makes him very likely to keep charging in. Maybe I should play the waiting game and strike when the opportunity arises?"_ Issei thought to himself.

However, he couldn't just wait around. The more damage he took, the more likely Thor would be able to deal a good hit on him and follow it up.

Fatigue was not an option.

So he decided it was time to take it up a notch.

Thor watched with contemplation as Issei started to glow blood red, suddenly his more primal features returned to their human state.

It seemed he was going out of his partial transformation.

 **[Boosted Gear!]** Thor heard suddenly.

As he looked at the crimson spiked gauntlet, he knew his opponent was going to start using everything he had in his arsenal to defeat him.

 **[Boost!]**

Thor quickly put his hammer up in a makeshift guard as Issei's fist met it. Though, Thor knew Issei was stronger now than his partial form, he had the ability to use everything now, and the combo of his Sacred Gears made him a _very_ lethal opponent to face.

That's when he felt his legs get swept out from under him, as he started to fall back, Issei followed it up with diving in with his elbow forwards, landing it right in the pit of his stomach.

 **[Boost!]**

Issei quickly took that moment and grabbed Thor by his leg, and started to spin him around crazily.

Soon Thor was launched upwards, and he noticed a large amount of crimson energy forming at the tip of Issei's fingers.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

Thor managed to block it with his hammer, but he knew Issei was just starting.

That's when he noticed he didn't feel Loki's energy anymore, even though they might not of really gotten along, it was still the fact he was his brother and that was something to not forgot.

Family was family, until the end.

As Issei saw Thor's expression darken, he knew he was mad now. Suddenly the sky darkened and clouds were forming very quickly, Issei quickly dashed away as a lightning strike had landed where he was previously.

More were coming as well.

Issei decided to close their distance, extending his wings, he took off towards his target. Weaving and dodging left and right as lightning strikes soared past him.

Thor saw him closing in fast and met with a rock hard punch in his gut that sent him crashing back to the ground.

As he was falling, he saw Issei raise his hand and a black orb of pure energy start to form above his palm.

As Issei threw it towards Thor, he was stupid to think he could block it. Raising his hammer up, the sphere connected and a very violent reaction occured, sending Thor, who was now covered in bruises and burns, sending him out of the forest.

The group who currently were with Red, was shocked at the explosion that could be seen. That's when they saw Thor crashing into the ground nearby, before they knew it Issei was already there waiting to strike yet again.

As Thor got up yet again, it was obvious he wasn't done.

This time, Thor chuckled a bit and looked at his opponent.

"I have to give you props kid, you have a killer hook I'll admit, and I might have lost this before it even started, but I'll say this, I'm not quitting until you put me six feet under." He said loudly.

Issei hesitated just a bit and looked at Thor with a deadly expression.

"Then come at me with everything you got." He replied.

Thor didn't even hesitate and electricity started to crackle to life around him. He was using his full speed as he leapt at Issei, who managed to barely duck a mere inch or two as Thor crashed behind him.

Issei quickly leapt into action and everyone watched as Ascalon was being used now, even if Thor wasn't a dragon, it was still a sword and a good few swings could give Issei a chance to finish it.

Thor quickly leaned back to avoid one swipe from Issei, and then his hammer met the edge of blade in a clash of strength.

Issei suddenly pushed Thor backwards in an obvious statement. Before he knew it, Thor was kneed in the gut and then slammed into the ground. Issei watched with awe as Thor climbed back up and didn't move towards him, however he was looking very dangerously at Issei.

It seemed, that he was going to give it his all in his next attack.

Suddenly, the clouds darkened quite a bit this time and Thor was had electricity surging through him yet again, but this was more potent, and more concentrated.

Issei quickly put up a guard as Thor started spinning his hammer and powerful winds were sweeping through.

Suddenly the hammer came flying towards him creating a sonic boom in the process.

Issei knew this one would hit, there was no doubt in his mind. He'd have to take it, that was faster then anything he could of predicted the god would use against him in this fight.

So when he was knocked back by the impact of the thrown weapon, he instantly felt it hit hard.

As he landed on the ground and realized what happened, he noticed he couldn't lift the hammer.

"The reason you can't get it up off you, is because you're not worthy." Issei heard faintly.

As he peered at the battered God of Thunder, something seemed to start to heat up.

The tension was high, and something _had_ _to snap_

Issei started to lose sense of the world around him, his vision was blurry, and hearing was gone.

Except for one thing.

A low and guttural growl from something ancient and primal.

He realized it was Bahamut, and knew the dragon wasn't thrilled.

 **{Issei... It's seems this god thinks we're aren't capable. Consider this another condition of your revival. Show this god just what a true storm is, and don't spare any expense, he will see what we are capable off.}**

His voice was was harsh and bitter.

That's when everyone else that was spectating the battle saw a pulse of blood red energy erupt from Issei, it shocked them to their bones.

The reason, was it sounded just like a heartbeat.

Suddenly yet another pulse came out and this time the energy was potent and thick as the area now was dyed in a dark bloody hue of Issei's aura. The expanse of it was definitely fitting.

Thor didn't know what changed in the boy, but something was coming.

Something very big.

Suddenly another pulse came out, and everyone wondered if this was the last one, due to the fact it's intensity was higher than the others combined.

Suddenly all the energy that was being released started to funnel back to Issei in large amounts, soon Issei was completely covered in all the energy. It seemed to be peaking too, like it was a time bomb about to obliterate everything in the vicinity to ashes.

That's when they heard something they didn't expect, and partly didn't want to hear.

 **[Annihilation's Descent Balance Breaker!]**

That shocked everyone, even Issei. He was still in a trance like state, so he wasn't really conscious of what was going on outside his mind and soul, however those words snapped him back just a bit.

With what will he could manifest to keep him focused, he asked the proverbial question.

 _"Bahamut? Annihilation's Descent has activated the Balance Breaker?"_

His response was quick.

 **[Yes my friend, I will train you later on how to use it to it's fullest abilities, for now, just now that it's the purest form of my power. He will not stand a chance. Don't hold back Issei, your power is now unmatchable. Let it be known to all who stand before you. Become the herald and let your voice shatter the heavens!** **]**

Once it all came back, Issei looked down at the hammer that laid on his chest, his fury surfaced as he grabbed the handle in a fit of rage.

Everyone looked on in awe, fear, and shock as he climbed out of the small crater he was in, hammer in hand and was looking very deadly at Thor.

The armor definitely stapled fear in their bones as they got a look at it.

The armor was a blend of pitch black that ended up in spikes along the shoulder pads, with what looked like blood red veins coursing beneath them.

"Did you really think that this toy.. Would really hold me down forever?" Issei's voice cut in.

Thor suddenly backed up in fear, it wasn't the fact he was able to hold the hammer or how his voice sounded.

No it was the surprised action that happened as Issei walked forwards.

His aura now seemed to defy the laws of physics, or just his concept of what it meant. However, what he was seeing was something like the Devil Sirzech's power of destruction, how it was potent and near incomprehensible.

This, though... Was on another level all together.

The very ground he walked on, disintegrated away, leaving tiny craters behind him. The air around him warped and shifted as he made his way through. Thor knew anything he tried now, wouldn't do anything.

"You can take this back, but have it at tenfold the power!" Issei suddenly screamed.

Suddenly the hammer was thrown and Thor felt it hit him deep in the gut.

He knew his time was coming now, but he'd be damned if he didn't fight it out until the end. A lightning strike was suddenly launched at Issei, who didn't seemed fazed.

The lightning didn't even hit him, his aura completely swallowed it whole.

Obliterating it completely before it came into contact with Issei.

"What is going on?" Vali asked on the outside.

She asked the Apocalypse Dragon, who had a pale face. She knew, that he knew something about this new and fearsome power. As he turned to her for once and spoke in a grave voice, she knew he was completely serious.

 **(Only a few chosen had the right to see it, and for good reason. That is the cause it is such a lethal and dark ability. Bahamut's true power has finally surfaced in Issei, maybe with the push of the dragon himself to enable it. It is one of Bahamut's most powerful abilities, take the power of a regular balance breaker with the speed and strength boost of it, and add the power to completely obliterate anything you touch to nothingness, this is only a small fraction of it's power. His aura is now a subconscious defense mechanism, allowing him to act without hesitation and no restraint. It will protect him at no order, no will. Just pure subconscious power that has one goal, one reason it was created. To completely annihilate anything in it's path.)**

His voice was definitely a reason to know it was the truth, it was shaky and his eyes told another story. Like he witnessed it before and knew what the power's potential was.

Their attention was grabbed as Issei suddenly disappeared and reappeared before Thor with gleaming eyes.

Thor tried to throw a punch, but was shocked to find it in his palm.

However, it wasn't that, that made shock course through his veins.

It was what happened when his fist connected.

Issei's aura was eating at him, killing him slowly, his skin started to dry up and wither away from his hand. He reeled his hand back and looked at his opponent, who was looking at his fist in awe.

Suddenly, Issei's eyes darkened and he raised his hand to skies.

"Behold, so called God of Thunder. This is a true storm, created by a true master of the skies!" Issei roared.

The skies darkened quickly, and a massive cloud formed overhead. The rain poured insanely fast, and black lightning struck all around him, obliterating everything they struck.

Thor didn't know what happened after that, suddenly he found himself lying on the ground, eating a fist full of dirt, and Issei was towering over him.

"This is the end puny god, you said you wouldn't stop until you're six feet under? Well, I'll make that a reality." He whispered into his ear.

It seemed, Issei's speed was now unmatched as he seemed to teleport all over the battlefield, taking Thor with him, all the while damaging him even more, to the point of the brink of death.

Thor's time was coming, and coming very soon.

Once again, Issei vanished and appeared high above the air, while choking Thor in a deadly grasp.

Thor couldn't speak now, Issei's power was already seeping through his throat, nullifying his vocal cords.

"This is the end Thor, you gave a valiant effort. However, I'm not playing around, goodbye God of Thunder." Was the last thing he said.

Suddenly, Issei entered a trance like state yet again, but this time he only rose a finger to the god's chest.

 **{Obliterate!}**

A tiny, but powerful ray of black energy shot forwards, piercing Thor through the chest, with no effort, just like a bullet.

Thor's eyes dropped down to the gaping hole in his chest, he could feel the energy attacking everything in his body.

Issei let go and watched as his opponent wither away as he fell to the ground.

Not a single trace of the god's body or energy left.


End file.
